Quelqu'un de nouveau
by tete de noeud
Summary: Slash HpDm.Apres une longue attente voilà enfin le dernier chapitre! FIC TERMINEE !RAR
1. promesse

Bonjour !!  
  
Comme j'ai reçu des reviews très encourageante pour mon premier lemon/slash et que j'ai plein d'idées, j'écris un new slash Harry/Draco. Je ne sais pas si ce sera un one shot ou une petite histoire avec 4 ou 5 chapitres ! On verra !!!  
  
Donc Homophobes = oust du vent !!  
  
Aucun des persos ne m'appartiennes !! Ils sont tous à JKR !!  
  
Je vais aussi répondre au reviews de : Te regarder vivre, Puisque j'imagine que ces personnes liront aussi cette fic !  
  
Zazan : Merci beaucoup ! Continue de m'écrire !!  
  
Vif d'or : Mais de rien !! Merci à toi de me lire ! Et je t'assure que c'était mon premier lemon ! Bien sur j'en ai lu tout plein, et j'ai longtemps réfléchi avant de l'écrire.  
  
Snapeslove : Cette fic répond à ta question. Pour ce qui est de la première personne je ne sais pas ! Cela dépend de mon inspiration. Celle ci n'en sera pas une.  
  
Sassie : Merci beaucoup !! Ca me touche vraiment !! Mais je ne crois pas que j'ai un don, j'ai surtout beaucoup d'imagination quoique pas autant que je voudrai pour mes fics ! Encore merci !  
  
Quelqu'un de nouveau.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Promesse  
  
-Hermione, je te préviens, tu ouvre la bouche et je t'expédie à l'autre bout de la terre !  
  
-Mais enfin Ron, il a besoin de parler !  
  
-Non, et c'est la que tu te trompe, IL n'a pas besoin de parler et Il n'en a pas envie non plus ! TU as besoin de parler, TU as envie d'en parler parce que TU veux savoir ce qu'il ressent !  
  
-Mais c'est normal, si nous voulons l'aider !  
  
-Mais t'es complètement stupide ou bornée ? Tu n'as pas compris ce qu'il ressent ? Il faut te faire un dessin ? Son parrain, sa dernière famille aimante, est mort il y a 3 mois, il se sent seul, il a peur de perdre à nouveau ceux qu'il aime. C'est à dire nous ! Il est omnibulé par une prophétie qu'il ne peut nous dire pour notre sécurité ! Et en plus de ça il est en pleine adolescence et c'est pas de la tarte !! Je le sais, moi aussi, je suis en plein dedans !  
  
-Mais Ron, nous devons l'aider ! Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul comme ça, il doit s'ouvrir aux autres !  
  
-Il fait ce qu'il a envie ! Et moi je l'aide !  
  
-Et comment ? Oui comment monsieur parfait !  
  
Ron baissa d'un ton. Ils étaient dans le dortoir vide des garçons, mais quelqu'un pouvait les entendre.  
  
-Chaque nuit, il fait des cauchemars, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est plus Voldemort, ce sont des morts qui viennent le hanter. Et il pleure, il se débat, il crie, Pour l'apaiser je le prends dans mes bras et je le berce jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. On finit souvent la nuit dans le même lit ! On ne parle pas, je ne parle pas, et de temps en temps Harry me dit quelques mots. Je ne dois jamais l'interrompre, jamais lui poser de questions ! Il souffre d'être vide ! De ne pas être plein de joie, d'amour et d'innocence.  
  
-Oh, Ron je ne savais pas ! Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il lui faut ? C'est ce qu'il faut faire ?  
  
-Hermione, il n'y a que lui qui sache ce qui est bon pour lui ! Moi j'ai trouvé et je me suis adapté. A toi de me suivre ou de te retirer ! Mais ne lui parle pas de Sirius, ni de quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport de près ou de loin avec cette journée là ! Est-ce bien clair ?  
  
La jeune fille aquieça. Des larmes s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux, et elle s'efforça de les faire disparaître devant son ami.  
  
-Maintenant Mione, on va aller le chercher, Mais je te préviens  
  
-Oh Ron, je ne suis pas stupide ! Je ne ferais pas de bourde, d'ailleurs je te laisserai faire, puisque tu semble savoir ce qu'il convient de faire !  
  
Ron déplia la carte des Maraudeurs et repéra Harry près du lac. Il la rangea, mit sa cape et sorti, suivit de la jeune fille qui boutonnait sa propre cape. Ils mirent quelques temps à atteindre l'endroit, étant donné que le couvre feu était passé et qu'ils devaient éviter les surveillants, car même préfet, l'heure c'est l'heure ! La Carte les aida bien !  
  
Lorsqu'il arrivèrent près de Harry, celui-ci était étendu dans l'herbe, il regardait les étoiles, le visage baigné de larmes. Ron s'approcha doucement et s'allongea à ses cotés, il prit le gryffondor dans ses bras et le calla contre lui. Hermione l'avait laissé faire, interdite devant la douleur de son ami, mais se décida à aller fermé l'étreinte de Ron. Elle s'allongea donc de l'autre coté d'Harry et passa ses bras par-dessus ceux de Ron, Emprisonnant ainsi Harry dans un étaux d'amour.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, sans parler, sans même se regarder, puisqu'ils avaient fermé les yeux, savourant ce moment intense d'émotion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy s'ennuyait, lui le prince des serpentards s'ennuyait de sa cour ! Pas étonnant, vu l'air qu'il affichait à longueur de temps, tout Poudlard avait comprit que sa cour servait d'un coté l'aduler mais aussi d'un autre coté l'ennuyait au plus haut point ! Mais c'était un autre ennui qui s'était emparé de lui, pas un ennui passager, comme il le ressentait généralement, mais un ras le bol général ! De quoi ? Mais de tout, de sa vie, de son père en prison, de sa cour de serpentards inutile et épuisante, de cette école ! Il décida donc de sortir prendre l'air, seul, pour se changer les idées en espérant que cela arrêterait ce stupide ennui qui s'était emparé de son être depuis 2 long mois déjà ! Il avait pensé qu'avec la rentrée des classes, cela passerait, mais un mois déjà que cela c'était produit et toujours aucun signe d'amélioration ! Au contraire, un autre sentiment avait fait son apparition, et il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier, pas à mettre un nom dessus ! C'était un comble, lui qui maniait les mots avec désinvolture, qui pouvait tuer avec une phrase, le voilà qu'il ne savait même pas nommer ce qu'il ressentait ! Alors il errait seul, sans but, corps sans âme dans l'obscurité de la nuit ! Il arriva enfin à l'air libre, regarda le ciel, pas de lune ce soir, mais un ciel à couper le souffle. La nuit était d'un bleu foncé qui oscillait entre le noir et le mauve, et les étoiles, qui n'avaient jamais été si nombreuse, illuminaient le ciel, l'allumait, le rendait presque aveuglant ! Son regard se balada un moment sur le parc. Soudain une masse près du lac attira son attention. Il s'approcha lentement et se cacha derrière un arbre pour observer plus à son aise.  
  
Ron avait recouvert le corps de son ami avec sa cape, sa chaleur et Hermione caressait le bras d'Harry lentement. Elle s'était mise à pleurer doucement, accompagnant le survivant dans son deuil. Harry parla, se fut d'une voix étouffée et perdue, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.  
  
-Je n'y arrive plus. Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai mal. Comme une plaie qu'on a pas refermée à temps et qui pourri de l'intérieur. J'ai peur de manger, peur de parler, de courir, jouer, rire et plus que tout j'ai peur d'aimer ! Mon histoire m'a montré que les gens que j'aime plus que tout meurent, alors à quoi bon aimer si c'est pour souffrir d'avantage par la suite ! J'ai tout perdu et on me demande de me battre pour un futur meilleur ! Mais je n'ai rien qui m'attend dans le futur, alors à quoi bon lutter ? Pour les autres ? Mais seul vous m'importez et en étant si proche, j'ai peur que vous n'ayez pas d'avenir non plus ! Je vous aime et j'ai peur de cet amour ! Il le sait et fera tout pour vous détruire, pour me détruire ! Ou que vous alliez, j'ai peur, quoi que vous fassiez je tremble ! Et quoi que je redoute, vous restez ! Vous ne me quitterez donc jamais, même dans la douleur ! J'aimerais tant que vous m'oubliiez, ainsi vous seriez en sécurité !  
  
Les pleurs d'Hermione avaient doublé d'intensité et de fines larmes parcouraient à présent les joues du roux. Il fut le premier à prendre la parole.  
  
-J'ai pour habitude de respecter tes désirs, mais celui là ne compte pas sur moi pour le réaliser ! Je serai à tes cotés jusque dans la mort ! Et tes larmes n'y changeront rien, ma vie n'a de sens que depuis que je vous connais, je ne vais pas abandonner ma seule raison d'exister.  
  
Il avait dit cela d'une voix étranglée par la peine, mais sa voix n'avait pas tremblée une seule fois, prouvant par-là la véracité de ses mots. Hermione prit à son tour la parole, sa voix était cassée et rauque, elle vivait chaque mot prononcé par ses lèvres.  
  
-Quoiqu'il advienne cette bataille est notre, tu ne seras jamais seul ! Vos vies m'importent autant, si pas plus, que la mienne. Et Ron a raison lorsqu'il dit que nous serons à tes cotés jusque dans la mort, je n'aurai de repos tant que tu ne seras pas heureux !  
  
Harry était plus que touché par les paroles de ses amis, il se sentait comme transpercé de part en part par chaque mots, mais la douleur était inexistante, seul un apaisement sans nom s'emparait de lui à chaque pénétration.  
  
Il se tourna alors et pausa ses lèvres sur celle de Ron pour un chaste et tendre baiser, puis il se pencha vers Hermione et l'embrassa à son tour. Il n'y avait rien de sensuel ni de sexuel dans ces baisers, juste un trop grand amour, une amitié sans nom, sans frontière et sans nul autre pareil ! Il se recoucha dans l'étreinte de son ami et ils fermèrent les yeux, savourant cette nouvelle fusion.  
  
Mais cet instant de pur bonheur ne leur fut pas accordé ! Quelqu'un souffrait de les voir s'aimer autant et sa jalousie il la transforma en colère, rage et haine. Il s'approcha d'eux le plus silencieusement possible et se plaça à leur pied, dos au lac et face au château, il serait ainsi le plus grand.  
  
-Et bien, et bien, vous faites des trucs à trois maintenant ! Je savais les sang de bourbe plus bas que terre mais pas au point de faire la pute ! Et toi Weasel, tu es si pauvre que même le sexe tu dois le partager avec un autre !  
  
Ron était rouge de colère et Hermione choquée au possible ! Malfoy avait toujours été odieux mais là il était même vulgaire et pire que tout !  
  
-Oh le balafré ! Tiens tu es au milieu, c'est bizarre j'  
  
-Jaloux  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
Harry venait de parler, sa remarque avait coupé le souffle à Draco ! Pas tellement le mot qu'il avait dit, mais le ton qu'il avait employé. Il était calme et même plutôt amusé ! D'ailleurs il continua sur le même registre.  
  
-Je viens de dire que tu es jaloux !  
  
-Moi jaloux de la belette et de la sang de bourbe jamais !  
  
-Et bien, jaloux de moi si tu veux.  
  
-Jamais de la vie !  
  
-Alors pourquoi cette haine et cet acharnement à me faire du mal, à nous faire du mal ?  
  
-Parce que vous me répugnez ! Vous êtes une honte pour le monde sorcier !  
  
-Mais mon cher, le monde n'est pas fait que de gens dans ton style et fort heureusement, les gens de ton monde sont minoritaires dans notre monde !  
  
-Oh quel joli discours Potter, je vais pleurer !  
  
-Ca te ferai du bien, tu as raison !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Dis moi es-tu sourds ce soir ? J'ai dis que cela te serait bénéfique de pleurer un bon coup !  
  
-Seul les lâches pleurent !  
  
-Seul les gens qui souffrent pleurent !  
  
-Seul les imbéciles souffrent !  
  
-Seuls ceux qui sont capable d'aimer savent souffrir !  
  
-Insinuerais-tu que je n'ai pas de cœur !  
  
-Non, mais que ton cœur est tellement froid et dur que tu en as oublié jusqu'à l'existence !  
  
Draco ne disait plus rien, il pensait aux mots du balafré ! Les sentiments n'avaient jamais fait partie de sa vie, sauf la haine, le mépris, l'honneur et la fierté. Il haïssait bien, méprisait comme un roi, mais avait plus d'une fois été atteint dans son orgueil et son honneur en avait pris un sale coup avec l'arrestation de son père ! Mais ces sentiments ne font pas appel au cœur, mais bien à la raison, au cerveau et aux habitudes. Avait-il jamais éprouvé de l'amour pour quelque chose ou quelqu'un, avait-il été heureux complètement un jour ?  
  
-Et qu'est ce que tu y connais toi à l'amour ?  
  
-Moi, je souffre le martyre. Alors que crois-tu que j'y connaisse ?  
  
-C'est impossible, personne ne souffre ainsi par amour ! L'amour ça rend faible, imprudent et stupide ! Mais jamais ça ne fait souffrir au point de se laisser ou même de vouloir mourir !  
  
-C'est là que nous voyons que tu n'as jamais aimé ! L'amour ne rend pas faible, mais fort bien au contraire, c'est la perte de l'aimé qui rend faible ! L'amour ne rend pas imprudent, mais donne des ailes et t'aide à accomplir les choses les plus invraissemblales, mais belle, que tu n'aies jamais imaginé. L'amour ne rend pas stupide, mais te fait voir le monde sous un jour nouveau, il y a plus de soleil et de bonheur. Tu n'es pas jaloux du bonheur des autres, bien au contraire, ton propre bonheur en est grandi !  
  
Draco se laissa tomber sur le sol. Les 3 amis se redressèrent et s'assirent face au serpentard. Ron et Hermione étaient à présent calme et serein, d'un coté, Harry avait dit les mots qu'ils voulaient entendre, de l'autre Draco était mis à mal et se révélait différent, plus fragile et seul, qu'ils n'avaient imaginé !  
  
-Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ?  
  
-Par expérience.  
  
-Mais tu n'as personne à aimer ainsi ! Pas de famille et pas de petite amie !  
  
-Crois-tu qu'il n'y ait que cela comme amour ?  
  
-Bien sur !  
  
-Tu as tout faux ! J'aime Ron et Hermione comme mon frère et ma sœur, j'aime mes parents, même mort ils sont toujours là pour moi, j'ai eu la chance d'aimer mon parrain pendant 2 ans et à présent lui aussi veille sur moi ! J'aime les Weasley comme s'ils étaient ma famille, et ça peut paraître bizarre mais même McGo je l'aime, comme une grand-mère. Et je n'ai jamais connu l'amour dont tu parles, mais je garde un minuscule espoir de le rencontrer un jour !  
  
-C'est impossible !  
  
-Impossible n'est pas sorcier !  
  
-Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ou même eu le besoin de tout cela !  
  
-Es-tu sur ?  
  
Non, il n'était pas sur ! Oh non, il n'avait même jamais été moins sur de toute sa vie ! Comment Potter pouvait savoir tout cela, même Lucius devait l'ignorer, car jamais il ne le lui avait enseigné ! L'enseignement de son père :  
  
Un Malfoy est froid et arrogant, il est supérieur aux autres et le leur montre.  
  
Un Malfoy est fier et orgueilleux, la gloire du nom passe avant tout !  
  
Un Malfoy n'a pas de faiblesse ou il les cache savamment !  
  
Un Malfoy n'a pas de maître, il ne baisse les yeux devant personne  
  
Tout était faux et son père avait trahi les plus grands principes des Malfoy, ceux là même qu'il lui avait enseigné pendant de longues années.  
  
-Non.  
  
Il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Peut être s'était-il trompé lui aussi toute sa vie. Il ne vit pas Harry s'approcher. Le gryffondor était à présent à quatre pattes devant lui, son nez le touchant presque ! Puis Harry ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celle du serpentard. C'était doux et tendre pas comme les baisers de ses amantes qui étaient toujours exigeant et sauvage. C'était aussi innocent comme il n'avait jamais été ! Draco se recula brusquement, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.  
  
-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?  
  
-Pour te faire découvrir quelque chose que tu ne connaissais pas ! C'était bon n'est ce pas ?  
  
Il aurait voulu dire non, il aurait voulu avoir détesté, mais ce qu'il détestait à présent c'était les autres baisers, ceux qui n'avaient pas été doux, tendre et innocent comme Harry. Et sa bouche parla de nouveau sans lui.  
  
-Oui. Dit-il tout bas.  
  
-Tu en veux d'autres ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Mais mérites-tu que je m'attache à toi ?  
  
-Non !  
  
Il l'avait dit avec conviction, il ne méritait pas que l'on s'attache à lui, il blessait involontairement et faisait souffrir mille fois une simple erreur. Il était un monstre intelligemment construit par son père.  
  
Harry lui sourit et vint se placer entre ses jambes. Il plaça un bras sur la taille sur la taille du garçon et l'autre dans sa nuque, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Draco enlaça la taille du gryffondor à son tour. Le baiser en lui-même n'avait rien d'un baiser de cinéma, mais il touchait Draco au plus profond de son être. Les larmes vinrent humidifier les joues puis les lèvres des 2 élèves, mais seul le blond pleurait. Ils rompirent le baiser et le serpentard enfui sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du survivant. Il pleura. Ron et Hermione vinrent se joindre à l'étreinte même si le roux ne toucha pas un cheveu de son ennemi de toujours. Et puis Draco parla, il s'excusa de tout et maudit la Terre, il pleura sa solitude et se moqua de sa foule, il gémit ses nouvelles espérances et constata son avenir. Puis il se tu et Hermione les berça tout les 3 comme une mère. Lorsque la fatigue devint trop forte, ils rentrèrent au château, se promettant de se revoir, comme des amis de vacances qui se quittent pour une longue période.  
  
Cette nuit, ils dormiraient tranquille !  
  
Voilà !! Je pensais faire un one shot mais il y aura finalement d'autres chapitres ! Je ne parlerais presque pas de Voldy, ni de ses attaques mais je pense qu'il y aura des choses en rapport quand même ! J'ai plein d'idées un peu farfelues et puis je vais certainement m'inspirer d'autres fics. Attention, m'inspirée pas plagier ! Ben à votre tour à présent !! Merci !! 


	2. Comment l'aimer?

Bonsoir.  
  
Devant autant d'encouragements, j'ai décidé d'écrire rapidement une petite suite pour avancer dans l'histoire.  
  
Je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews individuellement puisque ce serai répéter la même chose.  
  
Je voulais donc vous dire que vos petits mots m'ont vraiment touché, je vous remercie d'avoir prit le temps de les écrire, ça fait chaud au cœur et pendant un moment (à chaque fois que je lisais vos reviews) je me suis sentie presque exceptionnelle ! Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est vite retombé ensuite, ainsi je n'attrape pas la grosse tête ! Je vous avoue que je considère aussi ce chapitre comme l'un de mes meilleurs, si pas le meilleur ! Quand je l'ai relus j'en avais les larmes aux yeux ! Encore merci de me lire et de m'écrire, je suis ravie d'avoir fait partie de votre vie pendant un court laps de temps !  
  
Chapitre 2 : Comment l'aimer ?  
  
Les jours passaient et Harry reprenait du poil de la bête. Tout doucement, mais c'était suffisant. Ron continuait de veiller sur ses nuits, Hermione sur ses repas et leurs devoirs ! Il lui arrivait encore fréquemment de pleurer, mais il ne se cachait plus de ses amis, ainsi ils pouvaient le consoler et se sentaient enfin utile ! Hermione avait réussi à convaincre Harry d'écrire une lettre à Remus, lui aussi devait souffrir, lui aussi avait besoin d'une raison de vivre. Une correspondance était ainsi née, ils s'écrivaient tout les jours et Harry attendait sa lettre journalière avec impatience.  
  
Draco aussi avait changé, mais en mal, il ne les insultait plus, mais ne leur parlait plus non plus, d'ailleurs il ne parlait plus à personne, dormait et mangeait peu et dépérissait à vue d'œil. Les serpentards en étaient tout chamboulé et des divergences étaient apparues dans la maison. Maintenant qu'ils ne se retrouvaient plus derrière un Malfoy, ils se tiraient dans les pattes, des luttes de pouvoir avaient prit forme et Snape en devenait fou. Seul Draco semblait laissé en dehors de tout cela, peu s'intéressait encore à lui réellement mais il était toujours écouté, respecté et craint. Seulement il ne voulait plus diriger, mais que voulait- il ? Au fond, même lui ne savait pas, il cherchait ne réponse comme Harry lui avait donné au bord du lac, mais cette fois encore, seul il n'y arrivait pas. Mais l'orgueil est une tare dont on ne se débarrasse pas facilement, et il refusait de l'aide, il refusait leur aide.  
  
Un jour le trio ne tint plus et ils coincèrent Malfoy dans une salle de classe.  
  
-Draco qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Interrogea Hermione.  
  
-Mais rien tout va bien ! Ne vous inquiéter pas. Mais le ton employé était triste et amer et contredisait superbement les paroles du serpentard.  
  
-Te fou pas de nous, lâcha Ron, tu crois qu'on n'a pas vu ton manège, tu manges plus, ne parles plus, et à voir les cernes sous tes yeux, tu dois pas dormir beaucoup !  
  
Draco avait envie de pleurer mais une fois encore il transforma sa peine en rage et se mit à leur hurler dessus.  
  
-Mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Je vous dois rien ! Vous me faites pitiés petits gryffondors tarés ! Ne vous occupez pas de moi, vous avez autre chose de mieux à faire !  
  
Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque deux bras lui enserrent la taille. Il se tourna pour l'éjecter mais une bouche se posa sur la sienne. Cela le calma illico. Harry se retira et le regarda en souriant.  
  
-Eh bien on n'a trouvé comment te calmer ! Maintenant je te préviens, tu vas manger et dormir convenablement et tu vas nous rejoindre ici tout les 2 jours après les cours pour parler et peut être même à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Et tu vas recommencer à nous insulter dans les couloirs et reprendre ta place de prince des serpentards. Est ce clair ?  
  
Draco hocha la tête, les yeux baissé, le corps détendu. Il se faisait pitié, il leur faisait pitié. ET ça il ne pouvait le supporter.  
  
-Je ne veux pas de votre pitié !  
  
-Mais tu ne l'as pas, répondit Ron, avant que je n'aie pitié de toi il faudra que tu fasses quelques chose de vraiment stupide !  
  
Cela suffit à lui rendre des forces. Il se leva et fit face à Ron, ils se toisèrent de toute leur hauteur. Et puis pour faire chier Weasley, Draco lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Ron devint rouge et se mit à l'insulter comme un chiffonnier. Draco et Harry étaient mort de rire et Hermione tentait de calmer son ami. A bout de patience, elle utilisa la même méthode pour le faire taire. Elle l'embrassa ! Le résultat fut probant puisqu'il ne hurla plus et quand la jeune fille se retira, ils arboraient tout deux une jolie teinte rouge pivoine ! Harry les avait regardés un peu ému, il décida de parler pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
-Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai espéré que vous fassiez cela par amour.  
  
Cela ne marcha pas comme prévu et Ron quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Hermione était paniqué, Harry venait de réduire à néant 3 ans de dure labeur.  
  
-Mione qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?  
  
-Rien Harry, c'est juste que maintenant il pense que je ne l'aime pas.  
  
-Ben qu'est ce que tu attends pour lui courir après ? Demanda Draco.  
  
-Pour lui dire quoi ?  
  
-Et bien, vous n'êtes pas courageux pour des gryffondor !  
  
Piqué au vif, la jeune fille couru rejoindre le roux.  
  
-Tu aurais pu être plus diplomate, Harry !  
  
-J'y ai pas pensé ! Et puis finalement, le résultat est celui que je voulais, ils sortiront ensemble avant le souper !  
  
-Mais heureusement que je suis là !  
  
-J'ai toujours pensé qu'on était complémentaire !  
  
-Ah oui ?  
  
-Oui, réfléchis-y un peu et on en reparlera.  
  
-Harry je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
  
Le gryffondor hocha la tête.  
  
-Tu veux bien me prendre encore dans tes bras ?  
  
Et Harry l'enlaça. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, le nez de Draco dans le cou de l'autre, la main du brun caressant lentement le dos du blond.  
  
-Je dois y aller, murmura Draco en se dégageant doucement, j'ai des serpentards à reprendre en main.  
  
-Attends encore un peu !  
  
Il ne se le fit pas répéter et se reblotti dans la chaleur rassurante du garçon.  
  
-Tu vas aller mieux hein ?  
  
-Oui, murmura le dragon.  
  
-Tu ne nous ignoreras plus ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Tu viendras aux rendez-vous ?  
  
Draco frissonna et un faible oui, sorti de sa bouche. Harry embrassa délicatement son front, ses lèvres restèrent posés sur la peau quelques secondes. Puis Draco se dégagea et sorti sans se retourner. S'il l'avait fait, le gryffondor aurait vu l'immense sourire qu'il affichait et le rose de ses joues.  
  
Et le temps recommença à s'écouler, Draco et Harry se rapprochaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils allaient mieux. Hermione et Ron sortaient ensemble sans pour cela délaisser leurs amis et Remus maintenait la correspondance. A l'approche de Noël, Draco devint nerveux.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dray ? Demanda Mione.  
  
-Je vais renter au manoir.  
  
-Et ?  
  
-Mon père y sera !  
  
-Mais non il  
  
-S'est enfui il y a 5 jours et il sera là !  
  
-Que va t-il se passer ?  
  
-Rien de bien méchant, il va juste continuer son entraînement pour faire de moi un mangemort et si je refuse, il me battra !  
  
-Il faut que tu en parle à Dumbledore ! Décréta Ron.  
  
-Et il va faire quoi ?  
  
-Rien pour l'instant ! Dit Hermione.  
  
-Quoi ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Dray, quand dois-tu devenir mangemort ?  
  
-A paques lors de ma septième, peut être à Noël si les choses se précipitent.  
  
-Donc pour cette année, il n'y a aucun problème ?  
  
-Hermione, s'offusqua Harry, comment peux-tu dire qu'il n'y a aucun problème quand il risque d'être battu !  
  
-Parce qu'il ne sera pas battu. Tu vas suivre l'entraînement et rentrer chez toi tant que la menace mangemort est éloignée.  
  
-Mais  
  
-Laisse moi finir, j'ai un plan ! Ton père te verse de l'argent sur un compte, non ?  
  
-Oui, mais il a tout les droits dessus !  
  
-Mais tu peux le retirer ?  
  
-C'est à ça que sert un compte en banque !  
  
-Bien, tu vas te créer un nouveau coffre ou ton père n'aura aucun pouvoir et faire un transfert automatique pour obtenir l'argent que ton père continuera de verser chaque mois sur ton ancien compte.  
  
-Mais s'il s'en aperçoit ?  
  
-Je doute fort que ton père ait rendre une visite de courtoisie à Gringott en étant un fugitif ! Tu vas d'ailleurs en profiter pour soutirer le plus d'argent possible à tes parents que tu verseras immédiatement sur ton compte personnel privé ! Tu vas aussi réduire tes dépenses et t'arranger pour vendre ce qui t'est inutile, toujours en vue d'économiser assez d'argent pour vivre après Poudlard. Nous allons en parler à Dumbledore, pour qu'il te protège lorsque tu auras retourné ta veste officiellement.  
  
-Ok, mais pourquoi dois-je continuer l'entraînement ?  
  
-Premièrement : pour ne pas que ton père ait des doutes, deuxièmement : Parce qu'un bon entraînement n'est pas de refus dans la guerre qui nous attend. D'ailleurs Harry te donnera des cours de défense à la rentrée. Et troisièmement : Pour que tu sois dans les bonnes grâces de ton père pour pouvoir lui soutirer plus !  
  
-Hermione, tu es pire qu'une serpentarde !  
  
-Merci mon amour !  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et prirent la direction du bureau du directeur.  
  
Noël se passa sans encombre, les cours avec le professeur Potter furent enrichissants et l'école avait retrouvé un semblant de calme. Harry sembla avoir fait son deuil, bien que sa correspondance avec Remus soit toujours aussi régulière. Draco avait reprit son rôle de pet cul prétentieux mais avait décidé de changer de look. La raison était simple, le gel coûtait trop cher !  
  
Lors des transactions, il avait été ébahi de voir tout l'argent que contenait son coffre et avait du se retenir de couper les ponts directement avec son père ! Il avait comprit, tardivement, que la cause de tout ses malheurs s'appelait Malfoy. Le malaise qu'il ressentait était lié à lui par autre chose que son cœur et sa tête, c'était son sang ! Pas seulement ses parents, bien qu'ils soient largement responsables de toute cette mascarade, mais l'histoire de sa famille en entier et il savait que ce nom le poursuivrait toute sa vie et cela il n'en avait pas la force. Aussi avait-il décidé de changer de nom, en même temps que de maison. Il avait décidé de prendre le nom de sa mère, Black, puisqu'il pouvait porter ce nom fièrement et qu'il ne reniait pas totalement son sang. Harry avait un peu pleuré mais finalement approuvé.  
  
Le temps passa, Harry faisait tout pour laisser le plus souvent Ron et Hermione seul et Draco se révéla un prétexte en or. Ou peut être pas. Ils s'étaient rapproché grandement mais à présent ils étaient dans une impasse. Le problème était qu'ils avaient du mal à ce contenter des petits rendez- vous habituels, ils voulaient toujours se voir d'avantage, se toucher, se parler mais une fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, rien ne se passait. Ils discutaient, faisaient leur devoir et se consolait amicalement, mais à chaque fois ils en ressortaient frustré. Devaient-ils aller plus loin ou se contenter d'une amitié platonique ? Les vacances de Pâques leur fut bénéfique ! Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne pouvaient absolument pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ils replongèrent dans la déprime pendant les 15 jours qu'ils furent séparés sans même pouvoir s'écrire. Ron et Hermione maintenaient Harry en vie mais s'inquiétaient pour Draco, il n'avait personne pour s'occuper de lui. Mais Le jeune Malfoy était quelqu'un de résistant et il revint fier et droit, bien qu'un peu maigrit, de ses 'vacances' au manoir.  
  
Ils organisèrent une petite réunion rapidement. Ron et Hermione examinèrent Draco sous toutes les coutures et lui posèrent toutes les questions qu'ils avaient en tête puis partirent pour les laisser seul. Harry avait observé la scène de loin, assis sur un banc, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne parla qu'une fois la porte fermée.  
  
-Tu m'as manqué.  
  
-Toi aussi tu m'as énormément manqué.  
  
-J'ai comprit.  
  
-Moi aussi.  
  
Draco avait dit ses derniers mots en s'approchant du brun. Ils étaient à présent face à face. Harry ferma les yeux et Draco déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il lui donnait un baiser doux et tendre. D'habitude c'était Harry qui faisait cela pour le consoler. Mais aujourd'hui ce serai différent, ils avaient besoin de plus. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, émeraude contre glace.  
  
-Je t'aime Dray, murmura Harry contre ses lèvres.  
  
Draco resta interdit, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait cela avec tant de douceurs et de vérités. Il réalisa alors la porté de ces mots, et se rappela du discours d'Harry sur l'amour. Il avait raison, cela le rendait plus fort.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi Harry !  
  
Ils se sourirent et Draco appuya son front contre celui du survivant. Harry avait écarté les jambes pour que Draco soit plus proche de lui et avait passé ses bras autour de la taille du blond, le serrant pour ne plus le laisser partir. Finalement, ils s'embrasserent, d'abord timidement, puis le serpentard lécha les lèvres de son ami pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Le brun ouvrit la bouche peu de temps après, ayant trop apprécier les caresses sur ses lèvres pour obéir de suite. Le ballet de leurs langues fut une révélation pour eux, ils s'étaient trouvés, ils le savaient, le sentaient, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ! Le goût de l'autre était le meilleur des mets qu'ils aient jamais goûté, leurs langues se caressaient, se perdaient dans la découverte de la cavité de l'autre, se cherchaient désespérément pour se retrouver et fêter cela ! Ils étaient essoufflés, mais se donnèrent à peine le temps de respirer avant de recommencer. Draco sentit changer quelque chose en lui, comme si une porte s'ouvrait, comme si un barrage sautait. La soirée fut trop courte à leur goût. Mais il y en eu d'autres, ils passaient leur temps à s'embrasser, parlant à peine, se contentant de la présence de l'autre et des 'je t'aime' murmuré entre deux baisers. Mais le besoin frénétique de se voir, se toucher et se parler revint de nouveau en force, et il n'était pas rare qu'ils se volent des baisers discrets aux inters cours ou qu'une main effleure l'autre par inadvertance. Leur disputes si populaire prirent de l'ampleur, derrière « un sale balafré » se cachait un « tu es magnifique » ainsi qu'un « sale fouine » renfermait un « bonjour mon amour ». Et l'année s'écoula de cette manière, Ron et Hermione faisaient leur possible pour les aider à se voir, mais la discrétion devait rester leur principal objectif, il en allait de la vie du serpentard. Avec les vacances arriva le déchirement de la séparation. Une fois les examens finis, la semaine passa comme un film en avance rapide, Harry pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, tandis que Draco redevenait un zombie. Le dernier soir, ils se retrouvèrent à l'orée de la foret interdite.  
  
-Tu vas me manquer mon amour !  
  
-Je n'ai pas envie de partir.  
  
-Tu crois que j'en ai envie moi ?  
  
-Cela va être horriblement long ! Promet moi que tu me resteras fidèle !  
  
-Draco, comment peux-tu imaginer une seconde que je  
  
-Rasures moi je t'en prie. J'ai juste besoin de t'entendre me le dire.  
  
-Je t'aime Dray, jamais je ne te ferais souffrir, jamais je ne te quitterais.  
  
-J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Tu vois, tu m'as rendu faible !  
  
-C'est faux ! Tu n'aurai pas survécu aux vacances de paques si je n'avais pas été là ! Et tu t'en sortiras très bien cet été, ton père sera fier du futur petit mangemort que tu seras !  
  
-Arrête de plaisanter la dessus veux-tu !  
  
-Promet moi de ne pas te laisser mourir !  
  
-Si tu me fais la même promesse !  
  
Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent puis d'une même voix ils se promirent de rester en vie pour l'autre. Sur un dernier baiser, ils se dirent au revoir et regagnèrent leurs dortoirs. Les vacances seraient extrêmement longues !  
  
Voilà !! Il est moins bien que l'autre mais il se passe un peu plus de choses ! et le décor est planté pour la suite et mes petites idées tordues ! Je ne sais pas quand j'écrirais la suite mais d'ici là : portez- vous bien 


	3. Contre vents et marées

Bonjour bonjour !!  
  
Devant tant de reviews, réclamant à corps et à cris (je rêve en couleur) un nouveau chapitre, je me décide !! Bien que je doive vous prévenir que la suite ce sera pas avant quelques semaines !! Même si je vais tout tenter, je ne crois pas pourvoir être régulière pendant cette dure période de block et d'examens (je sais que je me répète et que tout le monde aura dur durant cette période) !! Donc voici de quoi vous mettre sous la dent !  
  
Aucun des persos ne sont à moi, ils appartiennent à JKR et la WB !  
  
Message : Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment écrire en gras et italique ? Et souligner aussi ? Expliquez moi je vous en prie !!!  
  
Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir écrit, ça me fait trop plaisir comme je l'ai déjà dit, alors merci merci merci 1000 fois !!! Et continuez !!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 3 : Contre vents et marées  
  
Le train venait de partir. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils allaient à Poudlard pour commencer l'année un 1er septembre. Hermione avait été nommée préfète en chef, comme prévu. D'ailleurs Ron et elle étaient à l'avant du train pour prendre les indications et Harry les attendait dans un compartiment vide, seul avec un livre. Un livre ? Oui, l'été avait été riche en enseignement : Ils s'étaient entraînés avec Remus à l'attaque et la défense, s'étaient musclé avec Charlie et perfectionnés le lancement des sorts avec Flitwick. Ils avaient appris à être des animagus en 6ème, bien que ce ne soit pas la chose qu'Harry retienne de cette année là ! Non, lui retenait une seule bonne chose et c'était un jeune homme blond, qui lui manquait atrocement ! Il lisait donc un énième livre sur les sorts de défenses en attendant ses amis. Ils arrivèrent 1 heure plus tard et se laissèrent tomber sur la banquette en face de lui. Harry avait préparé le jeu d'échec et Ron se mit à jouer directement, Hermione prit un bouquin et se mit à lire, appuyée sur son petit ami. 10 minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et se referma rapidement. Draco s'assit à coté d'Harry en soufflant.  
  
-C'est pour Noël ! Dit-il.  
  
Harry le regarda incrédule. Il avait bien changé le petit serpentard. Ses cheveux autrefois plaqués de gel et long, étaient désormais court et pendaient librement devant ses yeux, il avait grandit et pris en muscle aussi, son pull le moulait comme une seconde peau et Harry en avait le souffle coupé ! Il ressemblait à un dieu Grec ! Draco se tourna vers son amoureux, le sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant pas ce silence.  
  
-Tu es magnifique ! Dit Harry.  
  
Le blond respira de soulagement et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser goulûment. Comme il lui avait manqué, il avait cru tout laisser tomber plus d'une fois ! Les entraînements avaient été pires que ce qu'il avait prévu et seul l'espoir de voir Harry à la rentrée lui donnait la force de continuer, de se lever chaque matin. Peu des autres prétendants avaient réussi à aussi bien tenir que lui, d'ailleurs une bonne place l'attendait auprès de Voldemort, lui avait certifié son père avec fierté. S'il savait ! Mais encore une fois, Harry avait eu raison, l'amour lui avait donné la force d'aller jusqu'au bout !  
  
Ils se regardèrent un long moment, notant tout les changements survenus chez l'autre.  
  
-Tu es préfet en chef ?  
  
-Oui, j'aurai ainsi ma propre chambre ! Tu y seras souvent n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Aussi souvent que tu le voudras !  
  
-Bien, alors tu t'installe chez moi ?  
  
-N'exagère pas !  
  
Ils rigolèrent tout les 4 du ton outré qu'avait prit le survivant.  
  
-Tu as dit que c'était pour Noël, Dray ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Oui, avec tout ce qui s'est passé cet été, Voldemort a prit peur et veut en finir au plus vite. A Noël, il les fait mangemorts et à paques ils attaquent le ministère. En juin, c'est Poudlard et entre temps il affaibli les sorciers par des attaques sur le chemin de Traverse et dans le monde Moldu. Assez simple comme plan !  
  
-Donc tu retournes ta veste dés la rentré ? Demanda timidement Harry.  
  
-Oui mon amour. Dès maintenant, je peux crier sur tout les toits que je t'aime.  
  
-Non ! Le coupa Hermione.  
  
-Comment ça non ? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Tu changeras de camps juste avant noël. D'ici là, tu la ferme et joue la comédie. Maintenant dites-vous aurevoir et vas rejoindre les autres serpentards.  
  
Elle avait raison, même si aucun des trois garçons ne voulait le reconnaître. Ron était fâché contre sa copine d'avoir si peu de compassion pour Harry, qui avait souffert tout l'été de l'absence de Draco. Les deux jeunes garçons s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Draco quitta le compartiment. Harry ne parla plus à Hermione de tout le trajet et Ron lui fit la grève des bisous.  
  
Trois semaines qu'ils étaient à Poudlard et ils ne s'étaient vu que 4 fois. Oh bien sur, ils se voyaient en cours mais rarement seul! Il allait devenir fou, il fallait qu'il l'embrasse mais cette saleté de pékinois ne le lâchait pas ! Il envoya un petit mot à Harry pour qu'il le rejoigne dans sa chambre à la nuit tombée. La glue partait vers 10 heure du soir, ils pourraient passer le reste de la nuit à se bécoter, il en avait tellement besoin, sa voix, sa bouche, lui quoi !  
  
A 10h30, Harry se glissa dans la chambre du préfet sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Draco faisait les 100 pas devant la cheminée en se rongeant les ongles. Harry se précipita sur lui, lançant sa cape sur le fauteuil au passage, et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Draco se détendit aussitôt et lui rendit son étreinte, bientôt transformé en baisers fougueux. Ce fut pourtant lui qui rompit le baiser.  
  
-Harry, il faut que je te parle.  
  
-C'est quelque chose de grave ?  
  
-Non, mon amour ! Viens assied toi.  
  
Harry se détendit et s'assit sur le fauteuil, Draco sur les genoux.  
  
-Il s'est passé des choses dont je ne t'ai pas parlé l'année passée.  
  
-Tu es sure que ce n'est pas grave ?  
  
-Certain mon cœur, cela ne peut qu'être bénéfique ! Laisse moi parler et tu poseras les questions ensuite. Tu te souviens lors de notre premier baiser ? Non, pas le premier en tant qu'ami, mais couple, la première fois ou nous nous sommes dit 'je t'aime'. Eh bien, il s'est passé quelque chose en moi. En fait, c'est un mélange de mon sang de veela et de mon sang Malfoyen. Un Malfoy, à la majorité, voit son pouvoir augmenter légèrement tandis que les Veela ont leur pouvoir qui augmente lorsqu'ils sont aimés, pour protéger celui qu'ils aiment. Bien sur, je n'ai qu'un quart de sang de Veela, ça n'a donc pas beaucoup bougé, mais cela à enclencher l'effet Malfoy un peu plus rapidement et un peu plus fort ! Je t'explique, mon pouvoir aurait du augmenter à la fin de cette année ci et d'un peu, style 10%, mais au contraire il a augmenté après paques et de 40% ! Et tout ça grâce à toi !  
  
-Donc mon amour t'a rendu plus fort au sens propre comme au sens figuré !  
  
-C'est ça !  
  
-Et comment t'en es-tu rendu compte ?  
  
-C'est mon père qui l'a vu, bien sur il ne sait pas que c'est cela ! Ni ma mère d'ailleurs, pourtant c'est elle qui m'a donné une grande partie de la réponse. Elle m'a dit que son pouvoir avait légèrement augmenté quand je suis venu au monde, elle m'a donc aimé assez pour provoquer un changement en elle !  
  
-C'est génial, tu sais donc maintenant que ta mère ne  
  
-Ne rêve pas, elle m'a aimé car j'étais ce qu'ils souhaitaient, c'est à dire un garçon, blond et magique, c'est tout ! Sinon, elle ne s'est jamais occupé de moi !  
  
-Désolé !  
  
-Ce n'est rien mon ange, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire, et toi ? Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup parlé de ton été !  
  
Mais Harry avait une autre idée derrière la tête et il ne répondit pas à la question, ses lèvres étaient trop occupées par le cou de son petit ami. Petit ami qui ne se plaignit pas et pencha même la tête pour qu'il ait un plus grand espace à parcourir de la langue. Les mains du brun caressaient les cuisses du blond pendant que celui ci les avait passé dans les cheveux noirs en bataille. Ils restèrent ainsi 10 minutes, jusqu'à ce que Draco se lasse de cette position et veuille plus ! Il se leva et tira Harry à lui pour le diriger vers le lit vert et argent. Il s'y allongea et le gryffondor se coucha sur lui pour continuer l'exploration du cou blanc et offert, Draco dessinait des cercles dans son dos et gémissait lorsque Harry touchait un point sensible. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi des heures, mais le cou à des limites que la chemise garde jalousement, et Harry fit sauter toutes les frontières. La chemise vola à l'autre bout de la pièce et il continua sa descente sur le torse de son amoureux qui gémissait de plus en plus fréquemment. Nouvelle frontière, nouveau pillage, le pantalon rejoignit la chemise, le survivant continuait inlassable, insatiable ! Mais Draco voulait être à égalité avec son bourreau et retourna la situation, il se retrouva sur lui et se mit au travail. Il lécha, embrassa et mordilla chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui, fit voler les vêtements de son compagnon qui se retrouva, avec plaisir, dans la même tenue que l'autre, c'est à dire en boxer ! D'ailleurs la bosse dans celui ci prouvait qu'il appréciait le traitement à sa juste mesure. Draco frôla le sexe d'Harry et cela suffit à le faire gémir plus bruyamment encore, mais il ne voulait pas, non, pas déjà ! Le brun reprit alors les choses en main, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois dessus et repris ses baisers sur le ventre plat et musclé de son petit ami. Il lui enleva son boxer, tout doucement, sans le toucher plus que nécessaire et Draco gémit de bonheur en sentant sa virilité enfin libre. Mais pas pour longtemps, Harry entreprit de la caresser lentement, de haut en bas, puis la prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Le blond ne put retenir un cri de plaisir et s'accrocha aux cheveux de son compagnon, lui dictant ainsi la cadence et la profondeur qu'il désirait. Il était presque parvenu aux portes du paradis quand Harry s'arrêta. Il ouvrit les yeux en grognant et regarda son amant. Harry souffla un bon coup et s'apprêta à lui demander pour aller plus loin, mais Draco l'interrompis.  
  
-Je te veux en moi maintenant.  
  
Cela suffit à faire fondre les craintes du jeune homme. Il enleva son boxer et embrassa son petit ami avant de lui offrir ses doigts. Draco les lécha avidement, comme un plat dont on lécherait l'assiette tant il est bon. Lorsqu'ils furent assez humides, Harry se repencha vers le sexe du blond et le reprit en bouche, le serpentard cria de nouveau de plaisir tant ce contact lui avait manqué. Pendant qu'il faisait cela, Harry enfonça un doigt dans l'intimité du blond qui se cambra de douleur. Harry ne bougea plus, approfondissant ses caresses sur le sexe tendu pour faire passer le mal.  
  
-Continue. Murmura Draco après un moment.  
  
Et Harry y enfonça son deuxième doigt, Draco grogna encore un peu de douleur mais le gryffondor continua cette fois, il fit des mouvements de ciseaux et ajouta bientôt un troisième doigt. Draco cria encore un peu puis s'habitua à la présence en lui. Harry n'avait jamais cesser les caresses de sa bouche, quand il sentit une première goutte de sperme perlé au bout du gland, il se retira de lui. Draco ouvrit les yeux de stupeur de ne plus rien sentir et le désir qui s'y lisait aurai pu rendre fou n'importe qui. Le survivant prit un oreiller qu'il plaça sous les hanches de son amant. Le blond écarta les jambes et Harry s'allongea sur lui, son sexe à l'entrée de l'orifice de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et sans prévenir, Harry le pénétra. Draco hurla de douleur, mais le cri mourût dans la bouche de son petit ami. Le survivant ne bougeait plus, attendant un signe de son amour pour continuer, il se contentait de l'embrasser et sa main vint caresser le sexe du serpentard. Les mains de Draco vinrent se placer sur les fesses d'Harry et appuyèrent dessus pour lui demander de continuer. Le gryffondor s'exécuta et commença tout doucement son va et vient, il ne lâchait ni les lèvres, ni le sexe de son amant pour ne pas qu'il souffre trop. Draco plissait les yeux de douleur, puis le mal fut remplacer peu à peu par du plaisir. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux et rencontra ceux de son amour, celui pu y lire tout le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Harry lâcha alors ses lèvres, plaça ses bras de part et d'autre de la tête du blond et augmenta la cadence, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Draco criait de plaisir à présent, il ne voyait plus que l'émeraude des yeux de son amant et ressentait un désir infini. Harry aussi s'était mit à gémir, il se laissait aller à présent qu'il était rassurer pour son amour. Ils commencèrent à se murmurer des mots d'amour, entrecoupé par des cris de satisfaction. Au moment le plus intense, ils fermèrent les yeux et hurlèrent le nom de l'autre. Puis s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, Draco se mit alors à briller. Harry sentit cette chaleur anormale sous lui et ouvrit les yeux, ce qu'il vit l'apeura, une lumière blanche entourait son amant, rendant sa peau translucide. Mais curieusement, lui ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, un sourire satisfait flottait sur ses lèvres et il semblait prêt à rejoindre le pays des songes. Puis le phénomène s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il avait commencé et Draco redevint normal.  
  
-Dray ?  
  
-Hum  
  
-Draco répond moi !  
  
La peur dans la voix d'Harry alerta Draco qui ouvrit aussitôt les yeux.  
  
-Quesqu'il y a ?  
  
-Quesque c'était ?  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Ce qui t'est arrivé, c'était quoi ?  
  
-Mais de quoi parles-tu ?  
  
-De cette lumière qui entourait ton corps.  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !  
  
Harry se leva d'un bond.  
  
-On va voir madame Pomfresh !  
  
-Non, écoute je vais bien. Je t'assure, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie ! Viens recouche-toi ! Je te promets que ça va !  
  
Harry se recoucha doucement sur lui, sa peau était encore anormalement chaude, peut être était ce toujours ainsi après l'amour. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Ron. Draco lui caressait le dos pour le calmer et Harry se détendit dans les bras protecteurs de son amour.  
  
-Je t'aime Harry.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi Draco.  
  
Ils s'endormirent sur ces douces paroles. Pas pour longtemps ! La nuit fut une succession d'étreintes torrides et de sommeil réparateur. Comme le reste des nuits de la semaine et des deux autres mois d'ailleurs ! Mais étrangement aucune fois Draco ne chercha à dominer.  
  
Ron avait déménagé dans les appartements de sa préfète de petite amie. Harry avait découvert le passage secret reliant les deux chambres et pouvait à présent passer le plus clair de son temps chez son petit copain, qui ne s'en plaignait pas d'ailleurs. Un soir qu'ils étaient tous chez Hermione, la conversation dévia sur les enfants.  
  
-Moi, dit Ron, j'en veux plusieurs mais pas autant que ma famille. 3 ou 4 ça dépendra de toi Mione.  
  
-Hum, je suis d'accord pour 3 ou 4. Mais je les veux rapidement et à 2 voir 3 ans d'intervalle.  
  
-Bien chef ! Mais comment les appellerons-nous ?  
  
-Je choisis les noms de fille et toi de garçons. Il faut que l'autre soit d'accord seulement !  
  
-Ok ! Donc Andrew William Weasley et Matthew Ronald Weasley pour commencer!  
  
-Bien, Mary Hermione Weasley et Emma Virginia Weasley pour les filles !  
  
-Marché conclu ! Et vous les gars ?  
  
-Ben tu sais Ron, commença Harry, les couple gay se savent pas concevoir des enfants !  
  
-Je sais, mais si.  
  
-Si. Et bien soyons fou ! Je ressusciterais les maraudeurs.  
  
-Comment ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Ben, il y aurai James Draco Potter et Sirius Harry Black.  
  
-Pourquoi donner des noms différents à tes enfants ? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Parce que je suis un Black, et un homme, donc un de mes fils a le droit de porter mon nom aussi !  
  
-C'est logique. Dit Hermione. Une fille prend le nom de son mari, mais entre homme c'est un peu différent. Et mettre deux noms de famille c'est un peu long.  
  
-Non, les deux noms de famille y seraient, mais ils n'utiliseraient que celui du maraudeur attitré. Ajouta Harry.  
  
-Et si tu avais une fille ? Demanda Draco.  
  
-Lily ! Répondirent les 3 gryffondors en cœur avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
-T'imagine la tête de Snape si la même année il a dans sa classe, à gryffondor, un Weasley, un Potter et un Black. Rigola Ron.  
  
-Tu oublies un Lupin ! Maintenant qu'il est avec Tonks, le bébé ne saurait plus tarder ! Répondit Hermione.  
  
Ils éclatèrent alors de rire en imaginant la tête du pauvre petit maître des potions ! Puis Harry se dépêcha d'écrire une lettre à Remus ou il lui raconta leur trouvaille. Il en rira comme un fou, pensa Harry. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Remus avait déjà rempli sa part du contrat, seulement personne n'était encore au courant.  
  
Noël arriva et avec lui la guerre des serpentards. Draco ne retourna pas chez lui, malgré les menaces de son père et passa le plus merveilleux Noël de toute sa courte vie. Il avait acheté pleins de cadeaux pour ses amis, c'était la première fois ! Ils passèrent Noël en amoureux dans la chambre du préfet. Dîner à terre devant la cheminé, ambiance feutrée et nuit d'amour ! Au petit matin ils s'échangèrent les cadeaux nu sur le lit, ponctuant chaque remerciement de caresses et de baisers. Ils dînèrent dans la grande salle en compagnie de tout les autres et passèrent l'après midi avec Ron et Hermione. Mais à la rentré, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de tout les foyers de sang pur, Draco Malfoy avait trahi sa famille. La lutte de pouvoir recommença au sein de la maison des serpentards. Mais un combat différent de la première fois, ils étaient séparés en deux, ceux soutenant Draco et affirmant au grand jour leur appartenance à la magie blanche et les autres, mangemorts ou futurs esclaves, étrangement minoritaires. Il y avait aussi les neutres, beaucoup plus nombreux, mais ils se rangeaient du coté de la magie blanche car de ce coté là, on ne leur demandait pas de se battre. Snape devait déjouer 4 complots de meurtre par jour visant le toujours prince des serpentards et Draco ne quittait plus Harry, sauf en cas de nécessité (un cours ou un entraînement de quidditch) Car les échauffourées n'étaient pas rares.  
  
Un matin, un hibou apporta une missive ministérielle au jeune blond. Il la lut et sauta sur ses pieds de joie pour aller se jeter dans les bras de son amoureux.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Ma nouvelle identité ! Vous avez à présent devant vous le nouveau Draco Maxime Black ! Draco Lucius Malfoy est mort et enterré !  
  
-Félicitation ! S'écrièrent tout les gryffondors qui avaient écouté, c'est à dire toute la table.  
  
-Pourquoi Maxime ? Demanda Harry  
  
-Je ne sais pas, je voulais garder un deuxième prénom et j'aurai bien voulu m'appeler ainsi. Ca te plait mon ange ?  
  
-Bien sur.  
  
Et pour confirmer ses dires, il embrassa son nouveau petit copain ! Qui se dégagea en vitesse et partit en courant vers la sortie.  
  
-Harry, demanda Ron, tu t'es brossé les dents aujourd'hui ?  
  
Pour toute réponse, Ron reçus une tartine dans la figure avant que le survivant ne se lève pour aller voir ce qu'avait son amant, sous les rires des autres Gryffondors.  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Et pour un petit bout de temps d'ailleurs ! Donc à bientôt et j'espère lire de nombreuses reviews ! A+ 


	4. Pas comme ça!

**Bonjour à tous !!**

Je sais que le délai est long mais, encore là vous avez de la chance, j'écris une suite à cette fic et pas à 'Trop loin', qui est pourtant plus vieille. J'ai eu énormément de review et ça me fait trop plaisir, je vais donc y répondre de suite !!

**Minerve :** Merci de ta review, t'as raison ça fait toujours plaisir, même si c'est seulement « une suite » ! Non ce ne sera pas forcément dur, ce sera plutôt long !

**Artémis :** Ben merci et j'espère que celui ci te plaira !

**Nee Chan :** C'est pas grave que tu aies oublié, tu te rattrape sur celle ci. Tu as raison pour les chapitres mais je savais pas trop comment l'écrire et je n'aime pas passer 3 jours sur un chapitre, je devrais peut être ! Pour ce qui est de ta supposition…. T'as deviné juste ! Mais ce sera un peu différent de ce que tu crois !

**Reirhalia : **T'étouffe pas !! La voilà la suite, et merci, pour la review !

**Dédy : ** Merci beaucoup !

**Caroline Black :** Merci, je suis une grande fan aussi de ce couple ! Ce sont les premières fics que je vais lire ! Continue toi aussi !

**Céline.s : ** Comment ne peux-tu pas aimer Ron ? Je l'adore moi !! Super review c'est une des plus longue !! J'adore ça !! Ravie d'être ta 251 ème histoire ! Je ne m'inquiéterais pas promis !

**Clochette :** Merci, mais il n'y a que 3 chap, voilà juste le 4ème ! Je saute des mois entiers parce que ce qu'il se passe n'est pas si important et que comme c'est une mini fic et qu'elle couvre 2 ans, je dois abréger certaine chose. C'est pourquoi je ne garde que les discussions ou moments importants qui font avancer l'histoire ! Merci pour tes compliments, ils sont touchant !

**Céline 402 :** Ben merci et continue de m'écrire !

Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont lu sans rien n'écrire, si vous avez aimé c'est ce qui compte !

**Chapitre 4 : Pas comme ça !**

****

****

****

Les nausées matinales étaient habituelles à présent, Draco avait certifié à Harry que ce n'était pas lui qui le dégoûtait mais l'idée de voir les autres futurs mangemorts. Harry ne le croyait pas bien entendu, mais le serpentard était à cran et il ne voulait pas l'énerver d'avantage. Ce fut Hermione qui, comme d'habitude s'en mêla, elle arriva un matin après que le gryffondor soit partit et l'obligea à aller à l'infirmerie.

-Ecoute Dray, tu arrives peut être à berner Harry mais pas moi ! Tu as tout les symptômes d'une grossesse. Et je peux même dire que tu es à 3 mois, selon tes nausées ! Allons voir Mme Pomfresh.

-Non, je veux pas, elle pourrait le dire aux autres.

-Elle est tenue par le secret médical et il faut s'assurer de ta santé et de celle du béb !

Il rendit les armes et la suivit. L'infirmière rigola un bon coup quand elle entendit leurs explications mais devant leur mine sérieuse et leur statut de préfet en chef, elle consentit à ausculter Draco.

-Déshabillez-vous et couchez-vous sur le lit.

Draco s'exécuta mais obligea Hermione à rester à ses cotés. Madame Pomfresh lui fit boire une potion bleu-clair et lui lança une série de sort.

-Mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible. Non, pas un garçon ! Je vais faire un autre test. Je vais vous prendre un peu de sang.

Elle toucha le bras de Draco de sa baguette et une fiole de sang apparu dans les airs. Elle la prit et se dirigea vers son bureau.

-Ne bougez pas je reviens de suite.

Draco se tourna vers Hermione.

-Tu crois quoi ?

-Je crois que tu attends bien un bébé. Félicitation. S'exclama Hermione.

Madame Pomfresh revint peu de temps après.

-Les tests sont positifs, vous attendez bien, pas un mais deux enfants ! Je vais prendre une image nous pourrons donc savoir leur sexe.

-Non, s'écria Draco, je veux qu'Harry soit là.

-Bien allez le chercher alors.

-Ben, heu, il n'est pas au courant, je voudrais lui dire calmement.

-D'accord, mais vite, j'ai besoin de le faire pour m'assurer de leur viabilité et de leur développement. Rhabillez-vous, j'ai des questions à vous poser. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau lorsque vous serez prêt !

Draco se dépêcha et tira Hermione vers le bureau de l'infirmière. Ils s'assirent face à elle.

-Tien à propos miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas venue prendre votre potion contraceptive à la rentré des vacances de Noël ! J'espère que vous n'avez rien fait ?

-Eh bien en fait, heu, si j'ai eu des rapports depuis. Et je pense que, heu, c'est trop tard pour la potion.

-Vous voulez rire ?

-Non !

-Mais comment avez-vous pu être si irresponsable ? Je vous croyais intelligente !

-C'est voulu !

-Co….Bien, c'est votre problème. Je vous examinerais lorsque j'aurais fini de discuter avec monsieur Black.

Elle se tourna vers lui, il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche pendante, le tout fixé sur une Hermione rouge de honte.

-Vous aussi c'est voulu ? Avez vous prit une quelconque potion ? Est-ce un sortilège ?

-Non madame, c'est un accident ! Vous savez bien que 2 hommes ne peuvent….

-Bien il semblerait que ce soit possible puisque vous êtes, heu, vous en êtes à votre 4 ème mois de grossesse.

-4 mois ? Nous pensions seulement 3 !

-Je sais, j'ai peut être une explication. Mais d'abord vous devez me confirmer certaines choses.

Draco hocha la tête.

-Bien, vous êtes un sang pur, d'ascendance veela, et vous êtes magiquement puissant. C'est monsieur Potter le père ?

Hochement de tête de la part de Draco à chaque affirmation.

-Bien, il est très puissant aussi et son sang est aussi magique que le vôtre. Etait-il votre premier ?

-Comment ?

-Etait-il le premier homme avec qui vous avez couch ?

-Oui.

-Bien, avez vous remarqué quelque chose en étant avec lui ?

-Bien, comme je lui ai dit, mon pouvoir a augmenté grâce à son amour.

-Hum, quand cela est-il arriv ?

-Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite mais lors de notre premier vrai baiser.

-Et lors de votre première fois ?

-Non, je n'ai rien vu.

-Et lui ?

-Oh si, je me rappel maintenant, il était paniqué car il avait vu une lueur blanche entourer mon corps après notre, heu, enfin vous voyez ?

-Directement après ?

-Oui

-Quand était-ce ?

-La dernière semaine de septembre.

-Bien, l'aimez-vous sincèrement ?

-Bien sur je ferai tout pour lui !

-Et lorsque vous l'avez dominé, comment a t'il réagit ?

-Ca n'est jamais arrivé.

-Quoi, s'écria Hermione, jamais ?

-Non, il baissa la tête, je n'ai jamais senti le besoin de le dominer, enfin d'être en lui. Je préfère que ce soit lui.

Il était à présent aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Hermione était éberluée, elle ne se doutait pas que Harry soit ainsi.

-Je ne le savais pas si dominateur !

-Oh, c'est pas lui, c'est moi. Il a déjà voulu mais j'ai toujours refusé, je ne sais pas, je suis plus rassuré, c'est bizarre, je sais.

-A t-il émit le souhait d'être père ? Les coupa Pomfresh.

-Oui, répondit Draco dans un souffle, ça le peinait d'ailleurs de ne pas pouvoir en avoir.

-Bien, c'est complet, je crois pouvoir avancer une théorie. Mr Black vous êtes un quart veela si je ne me trompe. Normalement cela n'aurait pas du avoir d'impact mais votre amour pour monsieur Potter a multiplié vos gênes veela, vous rendant apte porter un enfant. Il semblerait que ce soit le vœu de votre ami, mais le vôtre aussi, je ne me trompe pas ?

-Non, je le voulais aussi, c'est que je voulais une preuve de notre amour ! Je pensais que le mariage serait suffisant.

-Hum, donc vos désirs de ne faire qu'un et la haute magie de vos sangs se sont liés. Cela arrive très rarement, il faut que les sorciers soient vraiment puissants. Ce n'est pas typiquement une réaction homosexuelle, un homme et une femme peuvent se lier aussi d'une façon étrange s'ils sont très puissants. Cela arrive généralement au mariage. Mais vous semblez précipiter les choses. Vous êtes tout deux coupables en quelque sorte, la lumière blanche semble vous avoir préparé à cette grossesse, et votre sang de veela a fait le reste en vous soumettant à votre partenaire. Pendant ce qu'il semble être une semaine, votre corps s'est transformé pour être prêt à accueillir l'enfant, peut être même avez vous ovulé. Vous êtes vous senti plus fatigué que d'habitude ?

-Oui, mais je pensais que c'était Harry qui m'épuisait !

-C'était le cas, l'infirmière rit un bon coup, mais pas comme vous l'imaginez ! Bien je pense que c'est tout, si vous avez d'autres questions nous en reparlerons lorsque vous viendrez pour l'écographie. Venez vite je vous prie ! Bien Miss Granger à nous !

On était samedi, 1 semaine et il ne lui avait rien dit. Les nausées avaient cessé mais son ventre s'arrondissait de façon alarmante. Harry pensait qu'il grossissait car il mangeait de trop, c'est vrai qu'il engloutissait la nourriture à une vitesse, même Ron ne suivait plus et pourtant !

Hermione n'était pas mieux, elle aussi n'avait toujours rien dit à Ron. Mais c'était pire, Draco avait au moins l'excuse de l'accident. Mais 4 mois, cela commençait à faire beaucoup pour un secret ! Harry se douchait et Draco faisait les 100 pas devant la cheminé. Un hibou frappa à la fenêtre, Hedwige amenait la lettre de Remus. Tout les matins avant d'aller en cours, Harry lisait sa correspondance, il lui répondait le soir avant de se coucher, ainsi il lui racontait sa journée. Draco prit la lettre des pattes de l'animal au moment où Harry sortait de la salle de bain.

-C'est pour moi ?

-Oui, c'est de Remus.

-Chouette !

Il prit la lettre et la lu rapidement. Il se mit soudainement à pleurer.

-Quoi mon amour, qu'y a t'il ?

-C'est super, sanglota Harry, Tonks est enceinte de 5 mois, ils veulent que je sois le parrain !

-5 mois, pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas dit avant ?

-Pour être sure, avec la lycanthropie de Remus et la nature de Tonks, ils avaient peur de faire un monstre, maintenant que le bébé est normal, ils le disent à tout le monde !

-Tu vas accepter ?

-Mais bien sur, c'est un honneur, je suis super content qu'ils aient pensé à moi !

-Harry je dois, commença Draco.

Mais quelqu'un frappais à la porte de la chambre avec insistance.

-Habille-toi, je vais ouvrir. Dit Draco.

Il ouvrit et fut stupéfait de voir un petit serpentard de 2ème année essoufflé devant sa porte.

-Pas le temps pour les engueulades, bagarre générale dans la salle commune, tu dois venir !

Harry s'était habillé et se dirigeait vers eux.

-On y va !

-Je ne crois pas que les serpentards seront ravi de te voir dans leur salle commune mon cœur.

-Je prends ma cape, Ron et Mione doivent arriver, je leur laisse la carte du maraudeur avec un mot, ils viendront nous rejoindre.

-Snape et Dumbledore ? Demanda Draco au petit garçon.

-J'y vais, répondit-il.

Les garçons se dirigèrent alors au pas de course vers les cachots. Apres s'être assuré qu'Harry était bien caché, Draco entra. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia, au milieu de la pièce se trouvait tout les élèves depuis la 3ème année, face à face. Le clan des mangemorts à droite, mené par Parkinson, et celui des partisans de la lumière à gauche, mené par Blaise Zabini. Les plus petits étaient cachés derrière les canapés. Draco vint se placer aux cotés de Blaise.

-Pansy, baisse ta baguette ! Dit-il d'une voix calme.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Harry venir se placer devant lui. Comme un bouclier humain.

-Pour qui te prends-tu ? Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, espèce de traître !

-Je croyais qu'après vos intronisations vous ne deviez pas revenir ? Continua t-il.

Il cherchait à gagner du temps en attendant les renforts. Ils étaient plus nombreux, mais les mangemorts et autres pas encore, allaient utiliser la magie noire et les sorts interdits à coup sur, il fallait protéger les plus jeunes.

-Si, mais vu que la personne qui aurait du espionner, c'est à dire toi, nous a fait faux bond, il a fallu combler le vide.

-10 personnes pour me remplacer, j'étais vraiment bon !

-Fait attention Malfoy!

-Black!

-Quoi ?

-Mon nom est à présent Black !

-Tu n'as pas os ?

-J'allais me gêner !

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à ce moment là, essoufflé d'avoir couru.

-Comment osez vous entrer ici !!Hurla le pékinois.

-Je suis préfète en chef, je vais où je veux ! Draco ça va ?

Il hocha affirmativement la tête, sans lâcher les mangemorts des yeux. Mais sa vue se brouilla et il commença à trembler. Blaise le remarqua. Il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-T'es sure ? Draco Fait attention, t'es tout pale.

-Harry, murmura alors le blond, viens.

Harry couru près de la porte pour que personne ne le voie, enleva sa cape qu'il fourra dans sa poche et retourna en courant vers Draco. Il eu juste le temps de l'attraper avant qu'il ne tombe. Cela sonna comme le départ et les sorts commencèrent à fuser de part et d'autre. Harry emmena Draco derrière un canapé et l'allongea. Une petite fille s'approcha et s'agenouilla à coté de Draco.

-Vas'y, je reste à coté de lui. Je te promets que je lui ferais aucun mal. Je ne suis pas une sang pur.

Harry hésita une seconde, mais un cri de Ron le secoua et il partit se battre. Ron avait reçu un doloris et était à présent à genoux devant Crabbe.

_Mais comment a-t-il pu lancer un doloris ?_ Pensa Harry alors qu'il s'interposait entre eux pour aider Ron.

Il lança un stupéfix avant que le gros ai pu lever sa baguette. C'est aussi le moment que choisirent les professeurs pour rentrer dans la salle commune.

**-Ca suffit !** Cria Dumbledore.

Tous stoppèrent.

C'était surréaliste, Hermione était face à Parkinson, qui n'avait plus d'humain que le nom Ron à genoux derrière Harry qui faisait face à un Crabbe étendu sur le sol Blaise saignait de l'arcade mais venait de se débarrasser de Goyle Des corps jonchaient le sol et les premières et deuxièmes années commençaient doucement à refaire surface de derrière leur cachettes.

Harry se précipita auprès de Draco, il n'avait toujours pas bougé, ses yeux étaient à présent ouvert mais brumeux. Le gryffondor le prit délicatement dans ses bras et vint se placer aux cotés de Ron qui était soutenu par Hermione. Blaise vint les rejoindre. Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux.

-Bien mes enfants, vous m'expliquerez tout cela plus tard, allez à l'infirmerie, je viendrais vous rejoindre. Vous mettrez Pom Pom au courant.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire 2 fois et partirent en direction de l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé, Harry posa Draco délicatement sur un lit, Hermione aida Ron à s'asseoir sur celui à coté pendant que Blaise était allé chercher l'infirmière. Elle arriva en courant et se précipita sur Draco.

-Que c'est-il pass ?

-J'ai juste eu un étourdissement.

-Vous êtes vous cogné quelque part.

-Non, Harry m'a attrapé avant.

-Bien, cela doit être la fatigue et le stress, cela arrive souvent. C'est à éviter à présent. Repos et calme, est ce clair ? Le lui avez-vous dit ?

-Non.

-Vous avez 5 minutes. Ensuite je ferais les tests que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps.

Elle se dirigea vers Hermione.

-Qu'est ce que tu aurais du me dire ? Demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète.

-Rien de mal, ne t'en fais pas mon amour. C'est juste délicat à dire.

-Est-ce que c'est grave ?

-Non, c'est merveilleux.

-Alors pourquoi ne me dis-tu rien ?

-Nous allons être papa !

-QUOI ?

-J'attends des jumeaux, fit Draco d'une petite voix.

-Des …

-On ne sait pas encore le sexe, je voulais t'attendre pour savoir ! Je le suis de 4 mois ! Oh ça va être merveilleux Harry, c'est ce que nous voulions tout les 2, non ? Une preuve de notre amour ! Il avait parlé d'une traite, sans respirer, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

-Merveilleux ? Mais t'es inconscient ma parole ! Merveilleux ? Mais c'est horrible, oui !

-Mais Harry…

-Mais comment as-tu pus me faire ça? Moi j'en veux pas de tes bâtards ! « On va être papa » mais t'es fou, je ne suis pas le père de tes gosses, d'ailleurs les hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants !

-Mais Harry..

Harry avait crié ses paroles, il les avait dit d'une façon si haineuse que même Ron ne reconnut pas son ami. Draco s'était mit à pleurer, Blaise regardait la scène médusée, Hermione pleurait aussi, mais de rage.

_Comment peut-il lui dire tout ça ?_

-Harry calme-toi, l'interrompit Ron, ça ne sert à rien de crier ! Vient sortons.

Harry s'approcha de Ron, et l'aida à se lever, puis sans un regard ils sortirent de l'infirmerie.

-Ca va mon pote ?

-Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Il me dit ça comme ça, tout souriant, on va être papa ! Mon cul wai, moi j'en veux pas de ces gosses !

-Mais ce sont les tiens aussi !

-T'en est sure à 100 pour 100 ? Moi pas !

-Mais Draco ne te…

-Messieurs, les interrompis Pomfresh, pouvez vous entrer !

Blaise sortit, et les 2 gryffondor entrèrent. Ron s'assit sur le lit à coté d'Hermione, elle se tourna vers lui et commença à lui parler à voix basse. Pom Pom poussa Harry, jusqu'au lit de Draco. Le blond était torse nu et on pouvait nettement voir la bosse de sa grossesse. Il tournait la tête et ne regardait pas son petit ami, mais les larmes inondaient toujours ses joues.

-Je vais faire une espèce d'écographie pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Expliqua L'infirmière.

-Et pourquoi suis-je l ? Demanda froidement Harry.

-Parce que monsieur Black le souhaite. Répondit-elle.

Elle lança alors le sort et une image se forma 50 cm au-dessus du ventre de Draco. On pouvait voir les 2 embryons en couleur. L'infirmière observa l'image pendant quelques instants, Draco la fixait émerveillé et Harry la regardait simplement, le visage impassible.

-Bien, ce sont des faux jumeaux, ils sont tout à fait normaux et en bonne santé, votre grossesse se passe normalement. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

C'est alors qu'on entendit un immense 'QUOI' venir du lit voisin.

Harry qui s'apprêtait à ressortir, s'en rapprocha.

-Harry aide moi veux-tu ?! Aujourd'hui c'est pas la journée.

Il l'aida à se lever et ils jetèrent un dernier regard à Hermione qui suppliait Ron de revenir en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Quoi elle aussi elle s'est fait foutre en cloque ? Demande Harry d'une voix moqueuse.

-Oui, moi je suis sure d'être le père, mais c'est la méthode qui me révulse ! Viens sortons j'ai besoin d'air, ça pue le traître ici ! Répondit Ron d'une voix froide.

Ils quittèrent sans un regard en arrière l'infirmerie de leur colère, et se dirigèrent vers le parc. Ils s'assirent au bord du lac, au même endroit qui avait scellé à tout jamais, leur amitié.

-Alors ? Demanda Harry.

-Enceinte d'un bon mois, a oublié volontairement sa potion contraceptive et veut absolument le garder. Toi ?

-4 mois, faux jumeaux et veut aussi les garder. Motif : C'est ce que nous voulions, une preuve de notre amour ! Je n'en veux pas de preuve de « notre » amour !

Il dit le dernier mot avec tant de dégoût que Ron en frissonna.

-Moi, c'est à peu près la même chose, elle voulait un souvenir de moi, une preuve que nous nous sommes aimés si je meurs au champ de bataille. Elle pouvait pas se contenter d'une bague ?

-Ou d'une photo ! Je l'aurai même épousé s'il voulait ! Mais pas ça ! Je le hais, je suis même pas sure d'être le père.

-Arrête de te mentir, toi et moi sommes les pères, faut pas pousser trop loin, ils ne nous auraient jamais trahi !

-Ah non et c'était quoi ça alors ?

-Bon, tromp ! Ca te vas ?

-Mais à quoi ont-ils pensé, bon sang ? Nous avons 17 ans, aucun travail, très peu de moyens et une guerre sur le dos, dont nous sommes les principales cibles ! Il pense échapper à son père comment ? Entre 2 contractions, en courant avec un énorme ventre ? Et elle, le fait d'être ma meilleure amie la place en première ligne !

-Juin et septembre.

-Quoi ?

-Draco accouchera en juin et Mione en septembre.

-Et Tonks en mai alors.

-Quoi ?

-C'est la journée hein ? Elle est de 5 mois, Remus est aux anges et je suis le parrain.

-Félicitation.

-Il comptait me le dire quand ?

-Quoi ?

-Change de disque ! Non, tais-toi, ça veut dire 'dit autre chose' ! Draco, il comptait me dire quand pour sa grossesse ? Il a quand même eu 4 mois !

-Non, pour se donner du courage, Hermione m'a raconté dans les grandes lignes l'histoire de Dray. Il le sait officiellement depuis 1 semaine, mais s'en doute depuis un gros mois !

-Il aurait pu m'en parler !!

-Ca oui ! Elle aussi, arrêter sa potion sans m'en avertir ! Je suis même pas capable de m'occuper de moi et elle veut que je sois père !

-Comment a-t-il fait ? Une potion, un sortilège ? C'est possible ?

-Chai pas ! Et je m'en fou ! Répondit Ron en s'allongeant.

Harry vint se blottir contre lui, comme un enfant dans l'étreinte de sa mère.

-Je les hais ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui !! C'est pas comme vous l'aviez imaginé hein ? Tant mieux !!


	5. Partir

Ola 

Merci pour vos reviews très nombreuse ! A présent les chapitres seront plus réguliers, mais il n'y en aura plus beaucoup, 4 voir 5 max! !

**Ornaluca **: Merci, mais les excuses attendront ! Continue de m'écrire !

**Cordelune **: Désolé de t'avoir un peu choqu ! Mais j'espère continuer ainsi !

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Désolé de vous mettre dans un état pareil !! Mais faut pas les détester comme ça ! Moi, je les aime bien ! Merci pour les compliments ! Et désolé mais la suite sera aussi noire !

**Minerve :** Toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci pour ta review mais non, ça n'ira pas mieux !

**Céline.S :** Ta raison de dire que vers 4 mois, des jumeaux ça prend de la place ! Mais t'as déjà entendu parler de ces femmes qui cachent leur grossesse et qui grossissent seulement vers le 5ème voir 6ème mois ? C'est un peu ça que je vais faire ! Je l'expliquerais dans ce chapitre. Et pleure pas pour Harry, il est pas vraiment méchant ! Tout comme Ron !

**Céline 402 :** Ce sont des garçons ! Quand l'infirmière dit jumeaux, ben c'est au masculin. Sinon elle aurait dit jumelle ! Mais je vais quand même le préciser dans ce chap. ! J'adore ton expression « jouer avec son tuyau d'arrosage » trop fort !

**B :** Ben désol ! Mais t'inquiète pas, faut t'en remettre ! Pourquoi tu caches ton nom ?

**White-black :** Merci pour tes menaces et autres promesses, ça me touche que tu t'investisses comme ça dans l'histoire !LOL ! Sinon, ma fin correspondra au début, t'inquiète pas ! Je voulais un fic qui fasse réfléchir et surtout réagir ! J'adore choquer, tu l'auras remarqu !

**Vif d'or :** Pourquoi Ron pourrait réagir comme ça et pas Harry ? Ils sont aussi choqués l'un que l'autre ! C'est justement parce que tu es maman (et je suis sure une adorable maman poule) Que tu réagis comme ça ! Un père peut réagir comme ça ! Regarde dans les Simpson ! Homer, il a pas bien réagit à chaque fois ! Bon je sais les références sont trop nul mais on fait avec ce qu'on a ! Merci pour tes reviews !

**Clochette :**Merci t'es l'une des seules à réagir si bien, les autres sontchoqués ou dégoûtés, moi ça me fait bien marrer ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite !

**Crazysnape :** J'adore ton résum ! Je crois que je ne l'aurai pas si bien dit moi-même ! La suite arrive sur un plateau !

**Lululle:** Ni l'une ni l'autre rassure toi! Mais tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre! Continue aussi de m'écrire!

**Chapitre 5 : Partir.**

********

Ils restèrent couché un long moment, réfléchissant à une suite à donner à cette histoire.

-Il faudra le dire à ma mère ! Je vais me faire tuer !

-C'est pas ta faute, Hermione a trahi ta confiance c'est tout ! Moi, je vais devoir le dire à Remus !

-Ouai, mais je vais quand même me faire tuer ! J'imagine déja : **Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter,** **comment avez-vous ose ? On ne couche pas avant le mariage** !

-Heu pourquoi moi aussi ?

-Parce que tu crois que tu vas être épargne ? Rêve pas mon vieux, t'es dans la merde aussi !

Ron pouffa de rire après cette réplique.

-Pourquoi tu te marres ?

-Rien, c'est que j'ai pensé à un truc, c'est dégeu et con !

-Dis toujours !

-C'est toi qui l'aura voulu ! Je trouve ironique de dire que t'es dans la merde quand on pense à la façon dont vous faites l'amour !

-Ron t'es dégeu !

-Je te l'avais dit !

Ils se turent à nouveau. Et réfléchirent à la meilleure façon de gérer cette crise.

-Je vais quitter Draco !

-Heu t'es pas un peu radical là, non, parce que finalement le seul à devoir être vraiment fâché, c'est moi !

-Ben quitte la aussi.

-Je suis pas sure de le vouloir.

-Soit, fait ce que tu veux, moi je le quitte et je réintègre le dortoir des gryffondor. Et cela avant, le repas du soir.

-Tu vas lui parler ?

-Je vais bien être oblige !

-Je vais lui proposer une pause pour réfléchir à tout ça calmement. Et je t'accompagne dans ta fuite vers notre bon vieux dortoir ! Ca va nous faire du bien, de toute façon, on était trop jeune pour déjà vivre ensemble ! Ils sont ou ?

Harry déplia la carte des Maraudeurs.

-Encore à l'infirmerie.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tout deux dans leur future ex-chambre respective et faisaient leur bagage.

Draco, épuisé, sur les nerfs et triste, rentra peu de temps après dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'il allait avoir une discussion important avec Harry, mais il aurait tellement voulu la reporter au lendemain, juste pour pouvoir se reposer un peu. Il caressait son ventre tristement lorsqu'il entra et se figea sur place.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Mes bagages, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Mais pourquoi ?

Harry se tourna vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Il faillit laisser tomber devant tant de tristesse mais tint bon.

-Je te quitte, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Instantanément les larmes se mirent à couler des yeux du serpentard.

-Non, tu peux pas ! Pas maintenant Harry ! Je…

-Comment est-ce arrive ?

Il avait coupé court à une discussion qui s'annonçait inutile. Il voulait savoir comment un homme pouvait attendre un bébé. Draco s'assit sur le canapé et commença à tout lui dire.

Leur amour, leurs désirs, Harry tiqua d'ailleurs à ce moment du récit, leurs pouvoirs et sang magique, leur union prématuré et enfin la lueur blanche qui l'avait préparé.

-Je ne te crois pas ! Je n'ai jamais désiré d'enfants, surtout pas maintenant !

-Mais enfin Harry, tu dois bien admettre que ce sont tes fils !

-Non ! Ce ne sont pas les miens et tu n'es plus rien non plus pour moi !

Il avait fini sa valise pendant le récit de Draco et se tenait à présent devant lui, sa malle en poche et son balais à la main. Draco s'était remis à pleurer, il avait tellement espéré que cette discussion arrangerait tout.

-C'est qui ? Demanda soudainement Harry.

-Qui Quoi ?

-Qui ta filé la potion et qui est le vrai père de tes bâtards ?

-Mais c'est toi, comment oses-tu me traiter ainsi?! Je te dis la vérité, je ne t'ai jamais menti depuis que nous sommes ensemble ! Répondit-il froidement.

-Ah non, et pendant 4 mois qu'as-tu fais ? Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu avant ?

-Je….Inconsciemment ma magie cachait ma grossesse. Ma magie naturelle je veux dire, normalement, à présent que tu le sais, ça va se relâcher et je vais retrouver doucement la morphologie que je devrais avoir. C'était pour te le cacher, j'avais peur de ta réaction.

-C'est bien ta première parole censée de la journée !

_Voilà, _pensa Draco_, la fameuse discussion nous a mené la! Une dispute, une rupture, une erreur !_

Harry se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, comme pour réveiller le blond.

-Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi ou de tes gosses ! Tu m'as blessé en traître ! Plus jamais tu ne me feras de mal, tu m'entends ! Finit-il en criant.

Il claqua la porte et partit. Non loin de là, une bande de serpentards qui avaient entendu les dernières paroles du survivant, s'empressèrent d'aller raconter ça à leurs amis. La nouvelle allait faire le tour de l'école et même plus ! Draco se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et se remit à pleurer.

Harry retrouva Ron dans le dortoir, en train de ranger sa malle. Le brun se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le lit de son meilleur ami.

-Ca y'est, je l'ai plaqué.

-Moi aussi, elle ne voulait pas entendre parler d'une pause. J'ai donc prit l'option radicale.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Qu'elle était une belle garce mais que je prendrais soin de l'enfant. Pour elle, que je devais réfléchir car elle venait de remettre en question 6 années de confiance. Elle s'est mise à pleurer, donc je suis partit. Et toi ?

-On s'est disputé, il m'a expliqué en gros comment il pense que c'est arrivé et c'est tout.

-Tu me diras tout quand tu seras prêt ! Je ne t'en voudrais pas d'avoir été odieux tu sais !

Harry lui fit un sourire de reconnaissance et lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails. Ensuite ils rangèrent leurs malles et écrivirent les lettres qu'ils devaient envoyer. Au repas du soir, ni Hermione, ni Draco ne firent leur apparition.

Le mardi, Dumbledore les convoqua dans son bureau. Ils y allèrent après le repas du soir et attendirent devant la gargouille, personne ne leur avait dit le mot de passe. Ils n'essayèrent même pas de le trouver, tout 2 trop stressé pour penser convenablement.

Draco et Hermione étaient réapparu ensemble le lundi matin, aux cours et n'avaient adressé la parole à personne. La nouvelle de leurs grossesses et ruptures avait circulé plus vite que l'éclair et toute l'école ne parlait que de ça. Le ventre de Draco s'était fort développé en peu de temps et Harry avait eu un vertige en voyant l'énorme bosse qui se dessinait sous la chemise du blond, qui d'ailleurs n'essayait pas de la cacher. Il avait reprit son air arrogant et dédaigneux et seule Hermione semblait avoir encore un peu d'emprise sur lui. Mais leurs yeux rouges et cernés les trahissaient ! C'était logique qu'ils restent ensemble, mais ni Harry, ni Ron, n'avaient imaginé que ce serait si radical. Mais dans un sens, c'était mieux, ainsi, Draco resterait du coté de la lumière.

La gargouille pivota et ils montèrent les marches doucement, comme s'ils allaient au peloton d'exécution. Dumbledore les attendait, assis derrière son bureau, les traits tirés, les yeux tristes. Ils s'assirent en silence dans les sièges que leur désignait le directeur. Celui ci les regarda un long moment avant de prendre la parole.

-Cette situation est très fâcheuse. Poudlard n'a jamais eu d'histoire comme celle ci. Des filles enceintes à la fin de leur scolarité, si, mais que les pères agissent comme des moins que rien, tout gryffondor soient-ils, jamais! Je dois vous admettre que vous me décevez, surtout toi Harry, mais il doit y avoir des circonstances qui font que vous avez besoin de réfléchir. Mais ne prenez pas trop de temps, ils sont fragiles.

-Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, commença Harry, cette histoire ne vous regarde pas !

-Et si nous avons prit ces décisions, c'est que nous avions effectivement nos raisons, mais encore une fois, cela ne vous regarde pas. Fini Ron. Nos parents, les seuls à pouvoir se mêler de cette histoire, l'ont déjà fait et nous nous sommes expliqué avec eux.

-Cela nous suffit, et ne regarde personne d'autres. Si vous vouliez des révélations tardives, vous avez frappé à la mauvaise porte !

-Jeunes gens, je n'apprécie pas du tout ce comportement ! Je suis encore votre directeur !

-Eh bien restez dans ce rôle et n'essayez pas de jouer au grand-père ! Répliqua Harry.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants, puis Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Mr Weasley, vous pouvez partir, je dois parler à Ms Potter en privé.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, reste Ron, de toute façon, je lui raconterais tout ensuite !

-Bien. Comme vous le savez, vous êtes destiné à tuer Voldemort. J'ai donc mit au point un entraînement spécial. Malheureusement, ou heureusement à présent, il se situe en dehors de Poudlard, même en dehors de l'Angleterre. Si vous êtes d'accord, vous partirez samedi, pour 4 mois d'entraînement intensif avec un vieil ami à moi. Vous reviendrez ici, début juin, passer vos aspics. Je voudrais une réponse immédiate pour pouvoir mettre au point les dernières formalités !

-J'accepte à une seule condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Que Ron m'accompagne ! Il sera présent à mes cotés lors de la bataille. Je veux que lui aussi soit le mieux préparé possible !

-Vous ne lui demandez même pas son avis ?

-Parce qu'il sait très bien que je serais d'accord. C'est ça aussi l'amitié, anticiper les réactions de l'autre !

-Bien, cela devrait être possible. Il me faudra l'accord de vos parents Mr Weasley. Je m'en chargerais. Quant à vous, préparez-vous, vos bagages doivent être prêt vendredi soir, car vous partez aux aurores, et personne ne doit être au courant. Mr Lupin vous apportera quelques affaires supplémentaires dans la journée de vendredi, et vous devrez prendre vos affaires scolaires bien évidemment. D'ici là, vous suivrez les cours normalement. Aurevoir.

Il ne se leva pas pour les saluer, ni pour les raccompagner, le vieux directeur était fâche !

La semaine s'écoula lentement, Draco et Hermione ne parlaient toujours à personne, Ron et Harry étaient assailli de question par leurs condisciples, Ginny s'en était mêlée et était du coté des « mamans », les professeurs leur tiraient la tête, Snape était plus horrible que jamais et toute l'école parlait encore de l'affaire !

Le vendredi arriva comme une délivrance ! Dumbledore ne s'était plus manifesté et c'était mieux ainsi ! Remus arriva fin d'après-midi, accompagné de Molly, les 4 personnes s'enfermèrent dans la chambre des garçons et s'arrangèrent pour ne pas être dérangé ou espionne ! Ce fut Molly qui mit directement les pieds dans le plat.

-Pourquoi avez vous été si odieux ? Vous auriez pu aller leur parler, essayer d'arranger un peu les choses !

-M'man ! J'ai voulu faire une pause pour réfléchir ! Elle m'a quand même fait un enfant dans le dos ! C'est elle qui a cherché la rupture !

-Il m'a caché ça pendant 4 mois ! J'avais vu cette lueur, si j'avais su, j'aurais insisté pour aller chez Pomfresh, au moins ça serait pas arrive !

-Ecoute Harry, reprit Lupin, tu devrais vraiment lui parler avant de partir ! Il a fait d'énormes efforts pour toi, il pourrait tourner mal !

-Ca n'arrivera pas ! Hermione est près de lui et elle, elle ne retournera pas sa veste ! En plus, il avait changé de camps avant que l'on ne sorte ensemble.

-Je vois que c'est inutile de discuter, reprit Remus philosophe, bon bien, nous aurons essaye ! J'ai au moins obtenu une chose : tu as finalement comprit que c'était toi le père !

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en se traitant d'idiot ! Il se contenta de fixer Remus de son regard le plus noir.

-Tenez, dit Molly, voici vos nouvelles affaires, payer par l'école !

Il y avait de nouvelles tenues, mais des tenues de combat, 2 épées dont celle de Godric Gryffondor, des poignards, des protections et des livres. Les garçons rangèrent tout directement dans leurs valises. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis les 2 adultes prirent congé. Les adolescents les raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la sortie. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et Molly fit toutes les recommandations d'usages. Les 2 gryffondors allèrent ensuite dîner et se couchèrent rapidement.

Le lendemain, ce fut le professeur Mc Gonagall qui vint les réveiller, il s'habillèrent et déjeunèrent en silence. Ils partirent comme des voleurs, alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Ils marchèrent longuement dans la foret interdite aux cotés d'Hagrid, sans parler, et arrivèrent finalement près d'un rocher. Il était noir et couvert de runes grises. Ils durent poser leurs mains à plat dessus, c'était un portoloin permanent, mais qui ne se déclenchait que sur l'autorisation de la personne qui l'avait créé. Ils virent disparaître Hagrid dans un tourbillon de couleurs et atterirent fort peu élégamment dans une clairière baignée de soleil.

Un homme se tenait devant eux et les regardait avec amusement. Ron grogna quelque part dans le dos d'Harry et ils se relevèrent le plus vite possible.

-Bonjour les garçons.

-Bonjour. Répondirent-ils en cœur.

-Je suis Hamir Sanchez, votre nouveau professeur. Vous devez être Harry et Ron ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Appelez-moi Hamir. Bon venez, je vais vous faire visiter et je vous expliquerais les règles !

Ils visitèrent la foret, la vieille maison d'Hamir et le camps d'entraînement (une clairière aménagée). Ensuite Hamir les fit manger et leur ordonna d'aller dormir un peu. Il leur montra leur chambre.

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai qu'une seule chambre d'ami et un seul lit ! Heureusement c'est un 2 places, j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas de dormir ensemble ? De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix ! Je viendrais vous réveiller vers 16 heure et nous commencerons l'apprentissage.

Une fois leur hôte partit, les garçons se dévêtirent et se glissèrent dans le lit.

-Bon tu vas me parler maintenant ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles Ron ?

-Ecoute Harry, à Poudlard j'ai rien dit ou demandé, on était énervé et écouté, mais ici, tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu as été si dur avec Draco!? Tu l'adorais, c'était à peine si tu le bénissais pas ! Et maintenant tu le traite comme de la merde !

-Je ne le traite pas comme de la merde !

-Harry ! Ne joue pas sur les mots veux-tu ! Le seul qui aurait du réagir comme tu l'as fait, c'est moi ! Et je ne l'ai pas fait ! Enfin, pas directement ! Je suis quand même ton frère, tu pourrais me le dire !

Ron avait utilisé l'argument fort, la dernière ressource, la famille. Et Harry céda.

-Je suis terrifie !

-Moi aussi, être père c'est quelque chose !

-Non, enfin si, mais j'y avais pas encore pensé à ça ! Je veux dire, Draco est en danger parce qu'il a changé de camps, tu connais l'histoire ! Il s'est encore plus exposé au danger en devenant mon petit ami, mais j'étais rassuré, il était puissant et agile, et puis avec les cours de défense qu'il a prit et l'augmentation de ses pouvoirs, il était vraiment prêt ! Il aurait été d'une aide précieuse dans la bataille !

-Et tu lui reproche de ne plus pouvoir se battre ?

-Non, de ne plus pouvoir se défendre, de s'être encore plus, si c'était possible, mit dans la merde ! Mais pas seulement lui, les bébés sont à présent en danger ! Je le pensais quand j'ai dit qu'il ne saurait pas se défendre entre 2 contractions ou avec son gros ventre ou avec 2 gosses dans les bras ! Et moi, j'avais peur que Voldemort kidnappe Draco et me fasse du chantage ou un marché, mais maintenant qu'il y a les enfants, je suis encore plus vulnérable !

-Donc, tu fuis ?

-Non, je le quitte pour le mettre en sécurité, si tout le monde croit qu'il m'a trompé et blessé et que les gosses sont à quelqu'un d'autre, alors Voldemort ne leur courra plus après, peut être même laissera t'il Draco en paix, pour service rendu, avoir blessé le survivant !

-Et t'as pensé à tout ça en si peu de temps ?

-Ca t'étonnes hein ! Non, au début, j'ai juste eu peur pour Draco, et j'ai pensé qu'en le quittant, je le protégeais, puis la réflexion est allée plus loin et j'en suis arrivé à ça.

-Tu l'as fait exprès de répandre la rumeur ?

-Oui et non, j'avais vu le groupe d'élèves, j'ai juste crié un peu plus fort que prévu !

-Mais pourquoi tu n'en as pas discuté avec Draco ? Tu aurais pu en arriver au même résultat avec son accord !

-Non, déjà, il n'aurait pas voulu et puis j'avais peur que, s'il acceptait, il ne soit pas crédible!

-Ouais ! J'en doute, mais bon, il est quand même bon comédien! Enfin! Donc dés que la guerre sera finie vous vous remettrez ensemble!

-Non, je crois pas, je l'ai vraiment blessé, je doute qu'il veuille encore me parler! Il a sa fierté, je le comprends! Je lui dirais juste, comme toi, que je veux les reconnaitres et être un bon père. Tu sais, de toute façon, je crois que c'est mieux ainsi!

-De toute façon, tu ne peux pas prévoir ! Tu lui raconteras la vérité et c'est lui qui choisira, tu sais, il a quand même énormément change ! Dort maintenant !

-Tu diras rien, même pas à ta mère ou à Mione ?

-Promis, juré, crache ! Allez dort mon grand loulou !

-Idiot !

Voil ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ! Au moins vous détesté plus mes chouchoux maintenant ! Ciao


	6. Stratégie

**Ola !!**

**J'aurais vraiment écrit beaucoup ces 2 dernières semaines !!**

**Ornaluca : ** Ben oui j'allais quand même pas en faire un monstre !! La suite sera encore un peu trouble !

**Lululle : **Joli piti coup de gueule ! Bien sur que si que Draco peut se faire kidnapper à tout moment ou il peut subir des pressions extérieures très mauvaises pour sa grossesse ! Et puis Harry n'est pas un sur-homme ! Et Ron voulait faire un effort, c'est Hermione qui a été trop têtue ! Voilà, j'ai répondu à ton coup de gueule je crois, j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres !! Ciao

**Céline.S : **J'ai d'autres idées pour les réconcilier ! C'est vrai qu'Harry n'a pas beaucoup d'arguments, mais il va pas dire la vérité non plus, sinon ça sert à rien !! En fait Draco était fatigué de sa journée, et il a subit beaucoup de choses émotionnellement aussi ! Puis c'est déjà pas facile d'attendre des jumeaux, mais en plus si c'est un homme, dont le corps n'est pas du tout préparé à ça !! T'imagine le stress et la fatigue ? Bon sinon, pourquoi t'aime pas Ron ? Il est un peu naïf mais totalement adorable je trouve !

**Evil-angel666 : **J'espère que c'est assez rapide, parce que si tu me pète la tête, ben y'aura plus jamais de suite ! Merci d'aimer ma fic, et la grossesse d'un homme est toujours un peu tirée par les cheveux !;-) Je vais essayer de faire un peu plus long celui-ci !Zibou

**Nee Chan et Chana : ** Non je veux pas vous rendre triste !! Mais ça prendra du temps, serez vous patiente ? Vous avez une bien mauvaise vision des mecs (je ne peux pourtant pas vous donner tort) Mauvaises expériences ? Zibou

**Nicolas : **Cher Nicolas, premier mec (et seul pour le moment) à me faire des reviews ! Sache que j'essaye toujours de répondre aux questions ! Tu as raison dans un sens, en disant que leur amour aurait du les rendre encore plus puissant. Mais il ne faut pas oublier quelques petits détails : 1) Harry n'est qu'un garçon de 17 ans et Draco aussi. Alors aussi fort soient-ils, ils ne sont pas infaillibles et le risque zéro n'existe pas ! 2) Un fou mégalomane et psychopathe s'en prend à toutes les personnes à qui Harry tient. Hors, en fondant une famille, il lui offre un pont en or ! Et puis même avec toutes les protections possibles, et tout le tralala, je me répète mais, le risque zéro n'existe pas ! Et personne n'est en sécurité auprès d'Harry, pas même ses propres enfants, surtout pas eux ! En l'éloignant de lui et en le faisant comprendre à tout le monde, Harry leur dit : je ne l'aime plus, je ne tiens plus à lui, ce qu'il arrivera de sa vie ne m'atteindra pas ! Ainsi, Draco et ses enfants perdent leurs attraits pour Voldemort ! Ca va ? Dans les reviews pour ce 5ème chapitre, ben beaucoup de personnes sont d'accord avec moi ou comprennent même si elles n'approuvent pas la réaction d'Harry. Très peu de lecteurs m'ont fait part de leur mécontentement pour ce chapitre-ci ! Mais je te dis pas ce que j'ai reçu pour le 4ème ! Ne me déteste pas !!STP ! Ciao

**Phern : **Merci, je serai ravie de te supporter tout au long de ma fic !;-} J'adore quand tu écrits avec beaucoup de poésie ! lol ! Ciao

**Céline402 : **Parce queuuuuuu !!! Je vais plutôt résumer ! Comme ça vous ne mourrez pas d'impatience ! En plus (c'est un secret) mais j'ai déjà reçu des menaces !! Sisi, alors je tremble et j'écris vite leur retour !Lol ! Bon, je sais pas s'ils rentreront dans ce chapitre-ci ou dans l'autre, mais ça ne saurait tarder !

**Vif d'or : ** Et oui, j'allais pas en faire un monstre !! Merci à toi et Zibou

**Anonyme : ** Seul l'avenir nous dira si Draco pardonnera !! J'aime faire patienter ! Ciao

**Quelqu'un de nouveau.**

****

****

**Chapitre 6 : Stratégie.**

****

****

****

****

Cela faisait 3 mois qu'ils étaient partit. Draco était énorme, une vraie bouée et Hermione aimait le taquiner la dessus. Les bébés n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, ils étaient sur-excités, de vrais petits diables ! Maraudeurs, avait dit Remus. Il venait les voir souvent, Tonks avec lui la plupart du temps, et ils comparaient leurs ventres ou symptômes. Tonks avait toujours envie de fraises écrasées étalées sur le torse de son homme. Remus avait d'ailleurs prit un joli teint de fraise écrasé à ce moment là du récit ! Hermione venait de passer difficilement le cap des envies sexuelles, et se contentait de chocolat ! Draco avait toujours envie de pleurer et de lait. Bien sûr les 3 'mamans' dévoraient tout sur la table, mais en dehors, ces envies là étaient les plus importantes : le sucré.

Remus leur avait raconté sa dernière entrevue avec les garçons, il ne leur avait pas dit où ils étaient, il ne voulait pas les trahir davantage, mais il avait senti le besoin de rassurer les préfets en chef. Hermione avait été soulagée de savoir que Ron assumerait quand même sa bêtise, car maintenant que le mal était fait, elle se rendait compte de la stupidité de son geste. Ses parents et les parents de Ron, lui avaient dit de manière assez franche leurs façons de penser : Elle n'était qu'une inconsciente ! Puis ils l'avaient tout les 4 rassuré en lui disant combien ils étaient heureux de devenir grands-parents !

Pour Draco cela avait été autre chose. Bien sûr, de savoir que Harry avait reconnu implicitement qu'il était le père l'avait soulagé, bien sûr de savoir que Remus, Hermione et pratiquement tout les Weasley le soutenait l'avait aidé, mais la peine était toujours présente ! Lui n'avait plus de famille et il avait tellement souhaité en fonder une avec Harry, une rien qu'à eux ! Il avait l'impression que le monde s'était écroulé sous ses pieds quand il l'avait quitté.! Et puis ce départ, si soudain, si secret, il avait eu si mal encore une fois ! Il voulait détester Harry, il voulait le haïr de toutes ses forces, mais il n'y arrivait pas ! Il lui avait donné son cœur, son âme et son corps, et Harry en avait disposé à sa guise. Il avait purifié son âme : de noir elle était devenue blanche Il avait fait fondre la glace de son cœur et lui avait appris à aimer malgré tout Et il avait rempli son corps, dans tout les sens du terme ! Jamais il ne s'était senti plus complet qu'avec Harry, et Harry et lui avait tout partagé, jusqu'aux vies qu'il portait en lui. Alors il l'aimait malgré tout ! Ce n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy, mais il ne l'était plus, ce n'était pas digne de lui, mais qui était-il sans Harry à ses cotés ?! Oh il ne tomberait pas directement dans ses bras, il avait sa fierté, mais il lui laisserait au moins une chance. Hermione et lui en avaient discuté des nuits entières, et elle lui donnait raison, une autre chance, c'est ce qu'elle espérait avec Ron !

Il y avait eu cette lettre aussi, cette horrible lettre noire ! Il avait pleuré de rage en la lisant. Elle était de son géniteur, mais contenait aussi l'avis de Voldemort.

_Cher Draco, (puisque je ne peux plus t'appeler fils)_

_Quelle histoire saugrenue j'ai entendu récemment, tu attendrais un enfant ?_

_Un petit héritier Black puisque Potter n'est pas le père ! D'ailleurs, le maître te félicite, même lui n'aurait jamais pensé à ça pour blesser Potter, pourtant ce ne sont pas les idées qui lui manquent ! Autant te dire que tu es le bienvenu parmis nous, si le désir t'en prend ! Je suis fier de toi, tu as fait d'immenses efforts pour arriver à tes fins ! Je ne pensais pas que tu haïssais autant ce cher Survivant ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais comprit et tu aurais bénéficié de ma largesse ! Mais comment as-tu fais ? Notre maître des potions nous a dit que le seul moyen d'arriver à ce résultat est une succession de potions et de sortilèges, tous plus complexes les uns que les autres ! Et il nie t'avoir aidé. ! Si tu avais été encore mon fils, j'aurai été doublement fier, bien qu'avoir un PD dans la famille soit une honte ! Ta mère désirerait recevoir une photo de ton bâtard lorsqu'il sera né. ! Elles ne peuvent s'empêcher d'en rire avec ta tante ! D'ailleurs nous sommes la risée des mangemorts depuis un certain temps ! Et par ta faute, alors ne te retrouve pas sur mon chemin, car tu pourrais le regretter amèrement !_

_Bien à toi,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

Remus et Hermione avaient été outré par cette lettre et lui avaient dit de ne plus y penser, mais Draco ne pouvait s'en empêcher, surtout lorsque ce monstre le félicitait d'avoir blessé Harry. Mais Harry ne l'avait-il pas blessé en retour ? Ils étaient à égalité à présent ! Mais était-ce suffisant ? Lui pardonnerait-il ses insultes ? Lui pardonnerait-il de l'avoir abandonné.? De les avoir abandonnés ? D'avoir dit tant de mal de leurs enfants ? La colère pouvait être une explication, mais cela n'excusait pas tout ! Hermione n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu 'il y avait quelque chose de louche en dessous de tout ça ! Elle disait qu'Harry n'aurait jamais réagit comme ça dans son état normal ! Et il voulait y croire, il voulait croire que Harry ne pensait pas toutes ces horreurs, il voulait espérer que Harry allait revenir le supplier de lui pardonner, il voulait tellement que ça change !

3 mois et demi, cela faisait 3 mois et demi qu'ils étaient partit ! Ils s'entraînaient dur ! Levé à 5 heure du matin, Ron avait hurlé la première fois, et jogging ou musculation. Petit déjeuner à 6h30, à 7 heure combat à l'épée jusque 10 heure. Ensuite étude des sorts de défenses et d'attaques, midi pause repas, 13heure étude des différents cours pour pouvoir passer les aspics, 17heure combat à la baguette jusque 20 heure. Puis repas du soir, et soirée au choix : études pour les aspics ou combat (soit à main nues soit à la baguette). Au début ils prenaient toujours combats, après 1 mois, ils ont prit études. Ils avaient changé physiquement et mentalement, ils avaient prit en maturité et les batailles de pelochon, fréquente au début, n'arrivaient plus que très rarement et ne duraient jamais plus de 2 coups chacun ! Ils étaient couché à 23 heure, sans râler, la fatigue étant trop forte pour discuter !

Hamir était gentil mais sévère, un mélange de Remus et du professeur McGonagall. Ils l'adoraient, et l'homme les gâtait, mais ils conservaient une sorte de distance obligatoire entre eux.

Ils essayaient de ne plus penser à ce qu'ils avaient laissé à Poudlard, mais ils étaient présents dans leurs songes ! Combien de fois Harry ne s'était pas réveillé en hurlant le prénom de Draco pour entendre Ron murmurer celui d'Hermione ! Combien de fois Ron avait-il essayé d'imaginer le visage de son future enfant pendant qu'Harry pleurait silencieusement, prit dans un cauchemar où il voyait sa future famille périre dans d'atroces souffrances ! Et puis un matin, arriva cette étrange constatation.

-Harry, j'ai un problème !

Le brun se tourna vers son ami, Ron sortait de la salle de bain et tenait une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille. Il souleva un sourcil pour le pousser à continuer.

-Je bande plus !

-Quoi ?

Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Avait-il bien entendu ce que son meilleur ami venait de dire ?

-Non Ron, tu plaisantes ?

-Non, ça fait un mois que c'est comme ça ! Au début j'ai pensé que c'était la fatigue, puis le manque de sujets sur lesquels m'exciter. Mais même le matin, j'ai pas la baguette ! Et toi non plus, ca fait 3 fois que je vérifie ! Et puis j'ai essayé de me branler dans la douche, mais rien, ni en pensant à des trucs érotiques, ni en pensant à Hermione, ni……. Rien !

-Non Ron, c'est pas possible !

-As-tu eu des envies récemment ?

-Non.

-Et tu penses que c'est normal pour un gars de 17 ans, de n'avoir rien fait depuis plus de 3 mois et de ne pas en avoir envie ?!

-Je…..non……c'est…..je…..comment ?

-Va faire un tour dans la salle de bain et dit moi si tu y arrives.

Harry se rendit donc dans la salle de bain, pour en ressortir 15 minutes plus tard tout penaud.

-Rien ! Souffla t-il à son meilleur ami. Tu crois qu'il faut en parler à Hamir ?

-Heu, tu oserais ?

-Non !

-Moi non plus ! Ben on essayera de trouver une solution plus tard !

-Tu crois qu'ils nous ont jeté un sort ?

-Qui ?

-Ben Draco et Mione.

-Mione n'a pas intérêt, c'est elle qui est en faute! Et Draco ne m'aurait pas puni avec toi ! Et puis c'est pratiquement impossible de faire ça sans une potion ou un sortilège, donc il aurait fallu qu'ils soient près de nous pour réussir !

-Bon, allons nous entraîner, nous aviserons ensuite !

Et la journée habituelle passa. Le soir Ron et Hamir parlèrent d'une stratégie pour défendre Poudlard.

-Tu sais Ron, Poudlard a ses propres défenses !

-Oui, mais elles sont millénaires! Et puis si Voldemort arrive jusqu'aux portes de l'école, ça voudra dire qu'une grande partie des défenses seront déjà tombée ! Non, il faut que les élèves et les professeurs puissent se battre en attendant les renforts !

Dumbledore avait envoyé un plan de Poudlard très détaillé, avec un aperçu des différentes défenses mise en places par lui-même ou les anciens directeurs. Ils examinèrent longuement les différentes façons d'entrer dans l'école, par infraction ou par les différentes entrées, et imaginèrent les divers plans que Voldemort pourrait imaginer.

-Bon, lâcha Ron, peu importe par ou il rentre, il finit toujours devant les portes principales ! Nous bloquerons les passages qui mènent directement à l'intérieur du château. Je pense que les élèves depuis la 4ème année peuvent être mit à contribution ! Et la salle commune des Poufsouffle est la plus proche de la sortie, dons elle constituera une bonne cachette pour les élèves plus jeunes.

-Justement non ! Si Voldemort arrive à entrer, ils seront prit au piège ! Contra Hamir.

-Oui, mais Serdaigle et Gryffondor sont dans des tours ! Ils seront aussi prit au piège si ça s'écroule ! Et on ne peut pas les mettre dans la salle commune des Serpentards !?

-Pas dans la salle commune des Serpentards, mais bien dans les cachots !

Ron réfléchit un long moment en observant la carte. Puis son visage s'éclaira.

-Ici ! Il montra un endroit de la carte du doigt. Cette salle est assez reculée de l'entrée et possède 2 sorties ! Si les mangemorts arrivent par ici, ils peuvent fuir par la. Ils auront un petit détour à faire mais pourront s'enfuir par cette sortie ci ou par l'entrée !

Harry arriva à ce moment là.

-Et pourquoi pas dans la grande salle ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant aux cotés de Ron.

-Trop dangereux, car trop près de l'entrée ! Et en plus, elle sera transformée en infirmerie ! Non, les cachots sont excellents ! Répondit ce dernier.

-Bon, comment comptes-tu organiser les élèves ?

-6ème et 7ème se battront aux cotés des professeurs, les 5ème seront perchés aux fenêtres et à l'entrée, en tireurs invisibles ! Leurs sorts ne seront pas des plus puissants mais ils nous couvriront et aideront assez bien ! Les 4ème en embuscade pour défendre les plus faibles, donc devant la grande salle et devant l'entrée des cachots, ainsi ils pourront aussi aider avec les blessés et les plus petits si ils doivent fuir. Des 3ème seront désigné pour diriger tout le monde vers la sortie si il y a un problème ou si aucun 4ème ne parvient jusqu'à eux.

-J'espère que c'est ton scénario catastrophe ? Demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr, normalement personne ne doit entrer dans le château, à part les blessés de notre camp.

-Bon et Hermione et Draco ? Demanda Hamir.

Les 2 garçons tournèrent leurs têtes vers lui dans un mouvement sec.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, continua-t-il, Dumbledore m'a mit au courant de la situation bien avant votre arrivée !

Ron reporta son regard sur la carte pendant qu'Harry jouait à la carpe.

-Ils ne voudront jamais être dans les cachots, mais Draco sera incapable de parcourir des longues distances, il en sera à son dernier mois, et Hermione ne voudra pas le laisser seul. La grande salle aurait pu leur convenir, ainsi ils auraient pu être utiles ! Mais si des mangemorts rentrent, Draco sera leur première cible ! Et ils ne voudront pas être écartés de la bataille, en tant que préfets en chef, ils se doivent de faire quelque chose. Dit finalement Ron.

-Alors il faut que tu leur trouve quelque chose ou ils prendront le risque d'être dans la grande salle. Lâcha Harry.

Ron et Hamir se concentrèrent sur la carte. Mais rien ne s'imposait à leurs esprits !

-Il faut les protéger à tout prix, lâcha Ron, mais ils sont têtu et ne se laisseront pas faire ! Le bureau de Dumbledore : trop risqué. la grande salle : trop risqué. les cachots : trop loin Il ne reste que l'infirmerie ou les cuisines ! Mais oui, ils devront diriger les elfes de maisons ! Eux aussi pourront……Oui ! Les blessés seront transportés par les elfes de maisons dans la grande salle, mais les morts le seront dans les cuisines ! Hermione et Draco seront responsables de toute cette organisation, le roulement des elfes et la liste des morts !

-C'est assez glauque ! Dit Harry.

-Mais il faut quelqu'un pour le faire ! Ainsi Dumbledore aura régulièrement un aperçu des pertes dans son camp et nous saurons s'il faut nous replier ou pas !

-Ce n'est pas joyeux, mais Ron a raison ! Fini par dire Hamir. Bien allez dormir maintenant !

-Heu Hamir, demanda Ron d'une petite voix, est ce qu'on pourrait te parler d'un problème personnel ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils mais lui fit oui de la tête.

-Bien, c'est très dur à dire, c'est assez intime comme problème.

-Bon je vais essayer de deviner ! J'adore les devinettes ! Bon ça vous concerne tout les 2 ?

Hochement de tête.

-C'est d'ordre sexuel ?

Nouveau hochement de tête, les garçons devenaient de plus en plus rouge.

-Hum, vous couchez ensemble !

-Non ! S'écrièrent les 2 amis.

-Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

-Non !

-Vous avez des envies sexuelles et voudriez des partenaires ?

-Non, enfin c'est pas comme ça, enfin tu brûle mais, enfin…

Ron avait bafouillé ces paroles avec autant de timidité que lorsqu'il avait 5 ans !

-Je vois vraiment pas !

-onarriveplusàbander. Murmura Harry.

-Heu un peu plus fort, s'il te plait.

-Onarriveplusàbander. Lâcha Ron juste un peu plus fort.

-Et en détachant les mots ça donne quoi ?

Dépité Ron prit un bout de parchemin et écrivit dessus puis le tendis à Hamir.

-Oh, lâcha celui-ci après l'avoir lu, c'est donc ça. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-On voudrait bien que tu nous le dises ! S'énerva Ron.

-Mais plus rien, plus rien ?

-Rien du tout ! Acquiesca Harry.

-Et le matin ?

-Aussi petit que le soir ! Répondit Ron.

-Et vous avez tout essayé.?

-Ben, dans la mesure de nos possibilités, oui ! Répondit Harry.

-Laisser moi y réfléchir. Je vous répondrais demain matin ! Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Et les garçons partirent se coucher.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ? Faites le moi savoir ! Zibou !


	7. Retour

**Ola tout le monde !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez enfin fini ces pu...... D'examens ? Ca a été.?**

**Nee Chan et Chana : ** Courage les filles, y a des mecs bien quelque part en dessous de toutes les couches ! J'aime la façon dont vous prenez tout à cœur ! Ca va aller ! Merci, Zibou.

**Artémis : **Ca te fais marrer toi ? Moi si mon mec en arrive là, ben je me marrerais pas ! Merci !

**Céline 402 : **J'adore ta review ! J'étais trop morte de rire en la lisant ! T'as raison d'en remettre une couche, j'adore cette expression, ainsi que les autres : **Marres des barres de fonte, vive les petits kikis au repos qui pendouillent nonchalamment ! ** Je répondrais à ta question dans ce chapitre ! Merci et Zibou.

**Lululle : ** Oui c'est possible d'être impuissant à cet age, mais c'est souvent de courte durée, et rare, heureusement ! T'inquiètes pas pour tes futurs nombreux petits copains (j'en suis sure !) Lucius est un monstre que je ne réserve qu'au mauvais Satan ! Gniark gniark ! Pour les retrouvailles, j'hésite encore ! Merci et Zibou.

**Minerve : ** C'est pas grave pour le chapitre précédant, t'es toujours là c'est ce qui compte ! Je sais c'est pas joyeux, mais où voulais-tu les mettre ? Merci et Zibou.

**Nicolas : **Houla que d'idées ! Merci, tu devrais écrire tu sais ! Mais je ne vais en appliquer aucunes et je vais te dire pourquoi. La chambre des secrets, tout comme la salle commune des serpentards, sont 2 des endroits où le mage noir se rendrait directement s'il arrivait à rentrer dans le château, tu ne penses pas ? Donc, il faut éviter, et puis il n'y a qu'une seule entrée dans la chambre des secrets. L'Ordre du phœnix est un ordre secret, en emménageant à Poudlard ils se révèleraient au monde sorcier et ce serait comme si Dumbledore avait créé sa propre armée, au détriment du Ministère. Et il se pourrait qu'il y ait des luttes de pouvoirs entre 3 parties à la place de seulement 2.(Ordre vs Ministère vs Voldemort) Pour les cours de duels renforcés, c'est un peu tard ! Mais on va dire qu'ils ont eu un super prof pendant l'année et que celui ci les a bien préparé. Ca va ? Ciao

**Lilyveela : **Merci ! J'essayerais de faire des accouchements originaux, même si je promets rien ! Ciao

**Vif d'or : ** C'est une bonne idée que tu as eu, j'ai été tentée de la mettre telle quelle ! Mais si tu permets que je plagie légèrement ton idée, je vais rajouter un petit truc et on aura trouvé à 2 la raison de leur mollesse. C'est ok ? Merci et Zibou.

**Clochette : **Ca va ? Pas grave tant que tu nous reviens ! (Ça fait un peu secte non ?) Tout le monde ne me parle que de cet ennui mécanique ! Voilà la réponse ! Merci et Zibou.

**Quelqu'un de nouveau**

****

**Chapitre 7 : Retour.**

****

****

Demain ils rentreraient enfin à Poudlard !

Et Hamir avait enfin trouvé d'où venait leur petite panne mécanique ! Leur subconscient ! Leur moi intérieur n'avait pas accepté leur rupture, ainsi que leur rejet du corps de l'autre dans toutes ses rondeurs. Ils n'avaient réussi à ravoir des érections qu'en se promettant de parler avec leurs ex au retour et en les imaginant nu. Non pas nu comme lorsqu'ils les avaient vu pour la dernière fois, nu comme ils devraient être maintenant. Harry et Ron avaient dû imaginer Draco et Hermione avec leur gros ventre et les trouver sexy ! Ils avaient dû en discuter longuement, essayer des tas de fois, mais étaient finalement parvenus à se libérer et se détendre.

Tonks avait accouché le 16 mai, d'un magnifique petit garçon : Ted Remus Lupin. Harry avait reçu la lettre et une photo de la famille le lendemain. Ils l'attendaient pour baptiser le bébé. Harry aurait voulu le voir, mais Hamir avait refusé. Il s'était contenté d'envoyer une longue lettre dans laquelle il leur disait son bonheur d'être le parrain d'un si joli bébé.

Les adieux furent difficiles, ils avaient envie de rester dans le cocon que représentait la vie et le décor d'Hamir. Il y avait tellement de choses qui les attendaient là-bas.

Ils reprirent le portoloin et arrivèrent dans la forets interdite. Hagrid n'était pas là, mais peu importait, ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui. Ils avaient appris à vivre dans une forêt alors trouver le chemin menant à l'école fut très facile.

Les lumières de Poudlard apparurent après plus de 2 heures de marche, ils tombaient de sommeil. Hamir les avait obligés à travailler comme si la journée était normale. Ils s'étaient encore entraîné avant de partir et n'avaient prit le portoloin qu'à 18 heure. Ron n'avait même pas faim ! Ils se réjouissaient de retrouver leur lit douillet. Mais ils devaient d'abord voir Dumbledore et leur exposer leur plan de défense.

A 21h30, ils passaient le portrait de la grosse dame. La salle commune était presque vide, normal, les examens commençaient le lendemain. Dumbledore leur avait donné l'horaire et ils avaient été tentés de s'enfuir directement. Les ASPICS c'est quelque chose à passer !

Ginny était assise dans un fauteuil, elle lisait un livre mais des qu'elle les vit, elle leur sauta dessus.

-Oh enfin vous voilà.! Si vous saviez comme vous nous avez manqué.!

-Nous aussi on est content de te vois sœurette !

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, même Harry participait à l'embrassade. Ginny était écrasée entre ses 2 grands frères et en semblait heureuse.

-Racontez-moi tout !

-Une autre fois Gin ! Là on tombe de sommeil, on va aller se coucher. Bonne nuit.

Et ils partirent se coucher. Leur tête touchait à peine l'oreiller qu'ils partaient déjà aux pays des rêves.

Mais Ginny n'alla pas dormir, elle courut comme une folle jusqu'à la chambre de sa préfète en chef et entra sans frapper. Hermione n'était pas là. Elle emprunta alors le passage secret et se rendit chez Draco, toujours en courant. Ils étaient calmement assis et révisaient.

-Ils sont revenus !

Il n'y eu pas besoin de mots supplémentaire pour qu'ils comprennent de qui elle parlait.

-Où sont-ils ? Quand sont-ils arrivé.? Qu'ont-ils dit ? Demanda rapidement Hermione.

-Ben, ils dorment, ils sont arrivé il y a moins de 15 minutes, ils n'ont rien dit à part qu'ils étaient fatigué.

La déception se lut sur leur visage. Mais Draco se reprit le premier.

-Je veux le voir ! A t-il changé.?

-Oh oui ! Ils sont trop beaux ! Ils ont grandi et ont prit en muscles ! Ils sont plus virils à présent.

-On y va ! Décida Hermione.

15 minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la porte du dortoir des 7ème années gryffondor. Ginny avait déjà ouvert la porte et leur faisait signe d'entrer mais aucun des 2 ne bougeaient.

-Mais entrer bon sang ! Ils dorment tous ! Chuchota la rousse

Mais ils restaient stupéfié sur place. Ginny leva alors sa baguette et jeta un charme de sommeil sur les occupants des lits.

-Voilà, dit-elle calmement, comme ça, aucun risque qu'ils se réveillent avant demain !

Et ils s'avancèrent tout les 3 jusqu'aux lits. Ils dormaient comme des anges, torses nus, un drap léger recouvrant leur corps et dévoilant un début de torse prometteur.

Hermione ne put se retenir et caressa lentement les cheveux de Ron. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, les larmes inondant ses joues et des questions plein la tête. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu la voir ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas écrit ? Elle n'avait pu le faire, était ce pareil pour lui ? L'avait-il oublié.? Pardonné.?

Draco regardait Harry dormir, si paisible, si insouciant, mais l'était-il ? Il n'osait le toucher, il n'osait s'approcher mais il le voulait tellement. Il regarda Ginny, elle était assise sur une chaise plus loin Hermione avait prit position sur le lit de Ron et elle ne se gênait pas pour faire tout ce que lui souhaitait faire. Il avança légèrement sa main mais ne continua pas le mouvement, il ne le pouvait pas. Un double coup de pied dans son ventre le fit sursauter et il du prendre appuis sur le lit, finalement il s'assit dessus. Sa main, mue par une volonté propre, remonta le long de la jambe du brun, caressa le flanc, câlina le torse, continua sur la joue et se perdit dans les cheveux noirs. Il avait envie de pleurer, il aurait souhaité tellement plus pour leur retrouvaille. Ils ne pourraient parler avant un petit bout de temps, mais Harry voulait-il lui parler ? Une fine larme roula sur sa joue, pourtant il s'était juré de ne pas pleurer, de ne plus pleurer pour lui, plus devant lui. Il continuait de caresser les cheveux de l'être qu'il chérissait toujours plus que tout, pendant qu'inconsciemment son autre main venait se poser sur son ventre. Et il parla doucement à ses bébés.

-Voilà mes chéris, votre papa. Il est partit loin de moi mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera toujours là pour vous. Nous serons toujours là pour vous. Vous verrez, il vous apprendra des tas de choses et vous adorerez ça. J'espère que vous aurez ses yeux, 2 magnifiques émeraudes plus purs et beaux que tout les bijoux qui polluent la Terre. J'espère que vous serez comme lui, de parfait gryffondors fort et courageux. J'espère tellement de choses pour vous, mais surtout j'espère que vous serez heureux, plus que votre père et moi l'avons été.

Il ne pût plus parler, il ne pouvait que continuer de pleurer. Hermione n'avait pas entendu, tant elle était plongée dans ses pensées, mais Ginny ne perdit aucune parole et elle pleura avec lui. Elle avait toujours été là, près de Harry et ensuite près de Draco, elle avait tout vu, tout vécu avec eux. Et elle avait mal pour eux. Elle avait cette capacité à se mettre à la place des gens et à ressentir leurs sentiments, et il y en avait tellement en ce moment. Beaucoup trop, beaucoup trop secret, il y avait trop de non dit.

Finalement, Ginny décida que c'était assez. Elle se leva et aida Hermione et Draco à en faire de même. Elle les raccompagna jusqu'à leurs chambres et les borda. Elle se coucha bien tard ce soir là notre petite préfète !

Le lendemain, Harry et Ron se levèrent aux aurores, question d'habitude, se préparèrent puis révisèrent leur matière du jour. Heureusement qu'ils étaient bien préparés sinon ils auraient été dans le pétrin. Seulement quelque chose les chiffonnait. Ils avaient une drôle d'impression et une odeur qui n'était pas à eux, flottait dans la chambre à leur réveil. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet, ils avaient examen de sortilège ce jour là. Ce fut Ginny qui les sortit de leur livres et les obligea à aller déjeuner.

-C'est pas vrai ! Il vous a fait un lavage de cerveau, surtout à toi Ron ! Tu penses à étudier avant de prendre ton petit déjeuner?! C'est pas possible, c'est pas vous !

Pendant que Ginny faisait ses remarques toutes plus philosophiques les unes que les autre, Ron et Harry se servaient abondamment de quoi tenir toute la journée.

-Et tu sais quoi Gin ! Hier soir, on n'a pas soupé.! La coupa Ron.

-Non !!! S'étonna bruyamment la rousse. C'est pas possible ! Je vais écrire à maman pour lui raconter ça ! Elle ne me croira pas !

Elle secoua la tête négligemment faisant voler ses cheveux, l'air de dire : c'est pas possible ! C'est alors qu'ils sentirent son odeur, c'était une des odeurs présentes dans leur chambre le matin.

-Gin, tu es venu dans notre chambre hier soir ? Demanda Harry.

Elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate en un temps record, mais se reprit bien vite, trop vite.

-Oui, elle sourit timidement, je suis venue vous border et surtout voir si vous ne vouliez pas parler un peu !

Ron goba l'excuse mais pas Harry. Mais que pouvait-il dire, il n'avait aucune preuve!

Hermione et Draco firent leur entrée et toute la salle se tut ! Les autres élèves avaient bien sûr remarqué le retour des 2 gryffondors et attendaient avec une curiosité morbide la confrontation. Elle n'eu pas lieu. Draco et Hermione s'assirent à la table des serpentards et les 2 garçons quittèrent rapidement la grande salle pour aller étudier encore un peu. Les préfets en chef gardèrent le visage baissé et quittèrent aussi rapidement la salle.

Les examens se passèrent ainsi, Ron et Harry parlaient peu et à très peu de monde, et Draco et Hermione ne sortaient de leur chambre que pour manger et passer les examens. Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant les 2 semaines que durèrent les examens.

A la fin de la 2ème semaine, Ron ne tint plus et aborda le sujet avec Harry.

-Elle est belle non ?

-Qui ?

-Hermione ! Même quand je l'imaginais avec son gros ventre, je ne l'imaginais pas si belle et épanouie. Même avec cet air triste et ses yeux rouges, elle est magnifique.

-Bon ben tu as la réponse à ta question ! Répondit Harry.

-Oui ! J'irais lui parler à la fin des exams ! Tu devrais faire pareil, tu as encore crié son nom cette nuit.

-Merci, mais je m'en suis rendu compte ! Répondit sarcastiquement Harry.

Ron secoua la tête, dépité par tant de mauvaise foi !

Dans la chambre du préfet en chef, la discussion déviait aussi sur ce sujet épineux.

-Tu les as vu ! Même pas un regard, pas une parole, rien ! S'énerva Draco.

-Arête de te mentir ! Ils ne nous ont pas lâché des yeux à chaque fois qu'ils nous ont vu.

-Et pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus nous parler ? Hein ! On est quoi, nous, rien, du vent ?

-Draco, calme-toi, ce n'est pas bon pour les bébés !

-Mais je m'en fous ! Pour moi c'est bon ! Ca me fait du bien de me défouler ! s'écria t-il.

-Eh ben pas sur moi ! S'énerva Hermione.

Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte quand une main la stoppa.

-Pardon Mione ! Ne pars pas, s'il te plait, pas toi.

Elle se retourna et étreignit son meilleur ami. Ils avaient du supporter beaucoup de choses ensemble, et encore aujourd'hui, s'ils ne restaient pas soudé, ils ne se relèveraient pas. Ils avaient été tout 2 abandonné par la personne qui comptait le plus pour eux et s'étaient fait la promesse d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Pour que jamais plus ils ne soient si triste et perdu.

-Attend de voir s'ils viennent à nous. Sinon, nous irons vers eux. Je ne supporterais plus très longtemps les gloussements des gamines sur leur passage. Ca va ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ok.

Et ils allèrent se rasseoir calmement. Et reprirent les révisions où ils l'avaient laissé.

-Ils sont beaux hein ? Demanda Hermione.

-Hum.

-Quoi rien de plus?

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda, une interrogation implicite dans les yeux.

-Es-tu têtu au point de devenir aveugle ? Demanda t-elle.

Il lui sourit et replongea dans son bouquin. Hermione soupira et l'imita à son tour.

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Ca vous a plu ?**

****


	8. la discussion

**Ola tout le monde !**

**Comment vous allez bien ? J'espère que les résultats de vos exams sont meilleurs que les miens et je vous félicite ! Sinon, ben courage, vous n'êtes pas seuls !**

**Je sais que le délai d'attente à été long et je m'en excuse ! Mais je ne sais pas écrire régulièrement, donc je ne sais jamais quand je posterais ! Donc je remercie votre patience ! Par contre si vous voulez venir me parler sur msn, voilà mon adresse : tetedenoeud13 - Hotmail.com. Envoyez-moi juste un mail avant avec votre pseudo et la raison qui vous amène. Ce n'est vraiment pas une obligation !**

**Lululle :** Merci beaucoup ! Oui dans ce chapitre ce sont les retrouvailles. Par contre……tu pourrais bien être surprise ! Mais y'a pas de prob, tu peux me faire part de tes idées sans honte ! Ciao !

**Céline S :** Pas de problème, il vaut mieux que tu t'occupe de tes exams plutôt que des fics ! Merci et Ciao !

**Artémis :** Ton impatience me comble !! La réconciliation, enfin la discussion, c'est pour ce chapitre ! Par contre pour les accouchements, il faudra attendre encore un peu ! Merci et Ciao !

**Minerve :** Calme-toi, tout doux ! Ne deviens pas hystérique !! Merci de prendre mon histoire tellement à cœur ! Je suis ravie de te toucher autant ! Ils vont se parler dans ce chapitre, ça te rassure ? Zibou !

**Myncat :** Au moins toi, tu vas droit au but ! Voilà la suite pour vous servir ! Ciao !

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Oui, c'est une qualité de prendre tout à cœur ! Et en plus ça fait super plaisir ! Pour les mecs, ben désolé, je peux rien faire ! Pour le cri c'était dans un cauchemar, si c'était pour autre chose, il aurait gémit son nom ! Les mecs vont faire le premier pas, pour vous faire rêver les filles, et les pauvres petites lectrices que vous êtes seront comblées ! Zibou les filles et merci !

**Ninajedusor alias Sabrina :** Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments! Mais je n'arrive pas à la cheville de JKR ! Ne me fait pas attraper la grosse tête ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant, et j'espère continuer de la sorte ! Pour les fautes, et bien désolé, je ne suis pas une pro de l'orthographe, mais je t'assure que je fais corriger word et que je fais plusieurs lectures pour les débusquer ! Mais il y en a toujours qui échappent à notre vigilance ! Donc ne m'en veux pas!! Continue aussi de m'écrire et Ciao !

**Vif d'or :** Mais de rien ! J'aime faire participer les lecteurs ! Ils sont quand même moins méchants qu'avant ? Avant tu voulais les étriper, n'oublie pas, maintenant tu veux juste leur donner une bonne correction ! C'est que ça s'améliore ! Merci à toi et Zibou !

**Nicolas :** Merci beaucoup ! Tu devrais franchement être moins fainéant, ça nous donnerait de la lecture ! Oui, je sais le final de la fic ! Mais je ne vous dirais rien ! Ciao !

**Quelqu'un de nouveau.**

****

**Chapitre 8 : la discussion.**

****

Ron et Harry sortaient de leur dernier examen. Ils étaient épuisés et ressemblaient à des zombies, mais il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire ! Ron se tourna vers Harry et posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun, pour le maintenir en face de lui.

-Tu ne feras pas le con ?

-Tu ne diras pas à Hermione la vraie raison de mes actions ?

-Je ne lui dirais rien te concernant, promis !

-Je ne ferais pas le con !

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois et partirent en direction des chambres des préfets en chef.

Ron l'atteignit en premier, Harry lui souffla des mots encourageant. Le roux respira un bon coup et frappa à la porte, le brun se cacha dans un renfoncement du mur pour ne pas être vu. La porte s'ouvrit.

-………………….Ron ?

-Heu,…………. bonjour…. Est… ce qu'on….. peut….. parler ?

-Bien,……….Bien sur,…… en…….. entre.

Et Ron disparu à l'intérieur de la chambre, la porte se refermant rapidement. Harry continua alors le chemin seul. Le tableau masquant l'entrée de la chambre du préfet des serpentard fut la rapidement, trop rapidement ! Harry souffla à son tour et frappa 3 coups sur la porte. Apres quelques temps elle s'ouvrit enfin sur la silhouette tant redoutée de l'ex prince des serpentards. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait sourire ou pas, s'il devait parler ou pas. Draco était dans le même état. Le blond s'effaça pour laisser entrer le brun. Le gryffondor pénétra doucement dans cette chambre autrefois tant aimée. Elle avait beaucoup changée. Il y avait plein de nouveaux objets et de nouveaux livres. Harry laissa son regard parcourir la pièce, il retardait volontairement le moment où il devrait regarder Draco. Elle avait bien changé, la pièce ! Des meubles pour enfants blancs ou bleu pale étaient disposé un peu partout : Des armoires, une table à langer, un immense berceau, un parc, etc… Le blond était resté dans son dos, il observait le père de ses enfants, son ancien amant, son toujours plus grand phantasme mais aussi sa plus grande déchirure ! Et il était beau, désirable et intouchable. Finalement, Draco en eu assez de ce silence et vint se planter devant lui.

-Tu n'es certainement pas ici pour regarder le changement de déco ! Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Demanda t'il d'un ton froid.

Il s'en voulu aussitôt quand il vit le regard blessé d'Harry. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes, car au moment même où Harry se reprenait, Draco reconstituait son masque.

-Je….Eh Bien…..Heu…..

-Oh, maintenant tu ne sais plus quoi dire !

-J'étais venu voir comment tu allais ! Et arranger certains détails avec toi.

-Certains détails ? De quels détails veux-tu parler ?

-Des bébés. Enfin, de comment nous allons nous arranger avec les bébés, de l'endroit où tu vas habiter, de l'argent, etc.…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

-Je sais ! Mais je veux participer, ce sont aussi mes enfants !

-Oh maintenant ce sont tes enfants ! Je croyais qu'ils n'étaient que des bâtards procréés par un salaud qui te trompait !

-J'ai dis ça sur le coup de la colère, je sais bien que tu ne m'aurais jamais trompé. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pris mes responsabilités plus tôt pour les bébés.

Draco savoura sa victoire quelques instants mais elle était bien amère.

-Tu t'excuse seulement pour les bébés ?

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je m'excuse d'autre ?

Draco failli hurler, pleurer et lui jeter tout les doloris dont il serait capable. Mais il ne brisa pas son masque, seul un regard de tueur franchi la barrière qu'il avait érigée autour de lui.

-Je vois que tu as déjà tout acheté. Tu n'aurais pas dû.!

-Et quoi, j'aurais du t'attendre ? Je ne savais même pas si tu allais revenir à l'école, alors imagine pour le reste ! Lui répondit méchamment le blond.

-Tu as raison. Combien je te dois ?

-Quoi !?

-Ben oui, je veux payer la moitié. Alors combien ? Et je te préviens que je ne partirais pas d'ici avant de savoir.

Draco aurait voulu répliquer, lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas de son argent, lui montrer qu'il saurait s'en sortir sans lui. Mais Harry avait l'air déterminé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les jambes écartés, il ne bougerait réellement pas.

-J'ai payé 350 gallions pour tout. Habits, meubles, accessoires, langes et nourriture pour nourrissons.

Harry avait les yeux exorbités. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un bébé reviendrait si cher. Draco comprit aussi la réaction d'Harry et lui expliqua le pourquoi du prix si élevé.

-Il a fallu que je prenne tout en double, Harry. J'ai eu des réductions mais bon, tu sais, je ne pouvais pas prendre n'importe quoi non plus !

-Bien sur ! Tu as pris le plus cher !

-Non, j'ai pris la meilleure qualité.!

Une dispute allait commencer, Harry décida de ne pas rentrer dedans et abdiqua.

-De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Je te dois donc à peu près 200 gallions.

-Non, 175 Gallions exactement.

-Tu as eu des frais pour toi aussi. J'imagine que tu as du te refaire une garde robe ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. On partage pour les bébés, le reste n'est pas ton problème !

Draco lui jetait des éclairs, jamais il n'aurait cru être autant humilié. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une mère porteuse, que Harry voulait juste être poli et rien d'autre. Comme s'ils n'étaient que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

-D'accord, abdiqua une nouvelle fois le gryffondor, je t'apporterais l'argent dès que je l'aurais.

-Pas la peine ! Ecris une lettre à Gringott's dans laquelle tu leur dis de transférer l'argent de ton coffre au coffre 636. Pas la peine de revenir pour si peu. A moins que tu ne veuilles t'assurer d'autre chose ?

-Où vas-tu vivre après Poudlard ?

-J'ai le choix : Quartier Général, Terrier, Snape, Granger. Et dès que la guerre sera finie, en espérant que mes géniteurs se fassent avoir, je récupère le Manoir et m'y installe.

Harry avait écouté toutes les propositions attentivement, toutes semblaient faisables sauf une.

-Snape ?

-Pas avec lui ! Il ne supporterait pas de vivre avec des Potter, dixit lui même. Mais il possède une petite maison de campagne, il a proposé de me la prêter jusqu'à ce que je récupère le manoir.

-Tu ne vas pas y aller ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Tout seul ?

-Avec qui d'autre ? Je sais me débrouiller seul tu sais !

-Oui, mais avec 2 bébés sur les bras, c'est moins facile ! Et comment ferais-je pour les voir ?

-Il y a le réseau de cheminette et puis je ne te veux pas dans les pieds tout le temps ! On alternera la garde, comme les moldus divorcé.!

-C'est Hermione qui t'a parlé de ça ?

-Oui, et c'est une excellente idée ! Tu ne veux plus me voir, non ? Et je ne veux pas que tu apparaisses chez moi dès que tu en as envie.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux. Répondit calmement Harry.

Trop calmement car à l'intérieur il hurlait, il pleurait, il avait envie de s'enfuir loin d'ici, loin de cet homme qui lui brisait le cœur. L'ancien Draco était revenu ! Comme il avait dut souffrir pour en arriver là.! Et tout ça par sa faute, comme il s'en voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant, Voldemort était toujours en vie. Et puis Draco ne semblait pas prêt de pardonner. Il était si triste, il avait imaginé des centaines de scénarios pour ces retrouvailles, mais aucun d'aussi catastrophique ! Ron avait peut être eu tord de vouloir absolument leur parler.

Draco se flagellait mentalement, qu'avait-il besoin d'être si dur avec lui? Oui il l'avait blessé, oui il l'avait quitté. Mais il était revenu, et il avait fait le premier pas. Pas celui de l'amour ni de la réconciliation, mais un pas tout de même. A présent Draco savait qu'il ne serait pas seul pour élever ses enfants, que malgré tout, si un problème se posait, Harry serait là.! Mais c'était trop dur, trop difficile de pardonner, trop tôt !

-C'est joli ce que tu as acheté.

-Merci.

-Tu as choisi les prénoms ?

Draco aurait voulu lui dire oui, mais c'était faux. Il aurait voulu en inventer mais son imagination lui faisait défauts. Et puis le regard presque suppliant d'Harry et le besoin de ne pas le blesser d'avantage se fit trop oppressant.

-Nous les avions choisit ensemble. Tu as oublié.?

-Non. Sourit Harry. Je pensais juste que tu aurais voulu changer. Ce sont des noms qui sont important pour moi, pas forcément pour toi.

Draco ne répondit pas. Pour dire quoi de toute façon ? Il se contenta d'aller s'asseoir dans le divan, ce divan où ils avaient tant de fois fait l'amour.

-Tu sais comment t'occuper des bébés ?

-Non. Répondit Harry en s'asseyant à ses cotés. Il serait d'ailleurs temps que je fasse quelques recherches.

-Pas besoin. Tient ! Draco lui tendit 3 livres qui étaient sur la table basse. Ce sont les meilleurs que j'ai lu. On y apprend tout et toutes les situations possibles et imaginables sont expliquées dedans. Je les connais par cœur, tu devrais en faire autant.

-Ok. Harry les prit et les posa sur ses genoux. Je vais les étudier directement. Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit ?

Draco hocha la tête. Mais son cœur faisait non, il voulait qu'Harry reste encore un peu. Son imagination tournait à double régime pour trouver une excuse pour qu'il reste.

Quand celui-ci commença à se lever, la réponse lui vint de son ventre. Les bébés semblaient s'être réveillés et donnaient des coups partout.

-Ah ! Gémit Draco en portant une main à son ventre, l'autre enfonçant ses doigts dans le cuir de l'accoudoir.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Harry paniqué. Il se rassit rapidement et se rapprocha de Draco, sans pour autant le toucher.

Draco respira pour se calmer, et se détendre. Mais les petits diables refusaient de se calmer eux !

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Draco, la voix hachée par l'effort, ils bougent, c'est tout.

-Et ça fait si mal ?

-Normalement non. Mais tout est différent avec moi.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as un problème ?

Harry paniquait à présent. Draco sourit, il s'inquiétait pour lui, il l'aimait donc encore un peu !

-Hé bien, mon corps n'est pas constitué pour porter des enfants ! Je suis donc plus fragile. Quand un bébé donne un coup, une mère le sent, mais ce n'est pas douloureux, moi si. En plus ils sont 2 à donner des coups, et ils sont solides ! Au début, ça allait, j'avais mal, mais c'était supportable, mais avec la fatigue, la douleur aux reins, etc… ça devient presque insupportable. Je dois m'asseoir dès qu'ils se réveillent et patienter jusqu'à ce qu'ils se calment.

-Je suis désolé. Il n'y a pas une potion ou un sortilège qui pourrait t'aider ?

-Désolé de quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et non, on essaye de m'administrer le moins de potion possible. Elles pourraient interagir avec les bébés ou la magie qui les soutient, et les amocher plus qu'autre chose. Et pour les sortilèges, c'est risqué. Il faudrait bien les doser et trouver les sortilèges utiles. De plus, encore une fois, ça pourrait être mauvais pour les bébés ! Et au moins, ça me prépare pour la suite !

-La suite ?

-L'accouchement Harry.

-Au fait, par où vont-ils sortir ?

-On ne sait pas.

-Comment ça ? Mais Dray tu accouche dans moins de 15 jours !!

-Je sais Harry ! On ne sait pas ! Ils ne savent pas s'ils vont sortir par derrière ou si un trou va apparaître ou s'ils devront faire une césarienne. Ils verront sur le moment même.

-Mais ça peut être dangereux ! Et puis c'est qui ils ?

-Tout les accouchements sont dangereux ! Et ils c'est : Pomfresh, Dumbledore, Snape et un médicomage spécialisé dans les accouchements qui est venu spécialement pour moi.

-Tu es devenu un objet d'étude ? Une bête de foire ? Demanda Harry avec dégoût et crainte.

-Non, c'est un ami personnel de Pomfresh et c'est privé. Je ne l'ai vu que 3 fois et il a promit de ne pas en faire une étude. Tu sais très bien que j'aurais refusé sinon !

Harry souffla de soulagement et se détendit.

-Tu as encore mal ?

-Non. Ils bougent toujours mais ne me tapent plus. Tu veux les sentir ?

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait proposé et Harry ne savait pas s'il devait accepter. Finalement la curiosité fut plus grande et Harry hocha la tête. Draco lui prit les mains et les posa à certains endroits sur son abdomen. Comme un fait exprès, les bébés décidèrent de montrer à leurs pères qu'ils avaient encore de l'énergie à revendre. Et Harry put sentir ses enfants sous ses doigts. Draco lui précisait à chaque fois si c'était un pied ou une main, mais il devait aller vite. Le blond se laissa aller au fond du divan, tout en gardant bien les mains d'Harry sur son ventre, il souleva même sa chemise pour qu'il puisse voir aussi. Et pendant qu'Harry s'extasiait sur la peau blanche et tirée, le serpentard s'endormit. Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement, mais quand il le vit, il voulut le laisser. Mais les mains de Draco étaient fermement agrippées aux siennes, l'empêchant ainsi de partir sans le réveiller. Le gryffondor l'observa, le détailla, le dévora du regard. Même ainsi, il restait plus beau que le commun des mortels, et il ne se repaissait pas de la vision sublime qu'il lui offrait. Il décida de l'allonger plus confortablement et calla un oreiller sous sa tête. Draco se réveilla mais se laissa faire.

-Tu peux en mettre un en dessous de mes pieds ?

-Bien sure. Je vais te laisser dormir.

Harry plaça l'oreiller demandé, prit les 3 livres et partit. Il ne vit pas le regard embué de Draco, il ne vit pas le geste amorcé par la main du blond pour le retenir, il ne vit pas les lèvres trembler pour retenir les larmes. Il ne vit ni n'entendit rien, donc il passa la porte, sans se retourner.

Il rentra directement au dortoir et demanda après Ron. Celui-ci n'était pas encore revenu. Il écrit donc un mot et le plaça sur l'oreiller du roux puis partit dans le parc pour lire tranquillement.

Cela faisait 2 heures qu'il était là, il était en train de dévorer le premier livre quand quelqu'un l'interrompit.

-Il paraît que tu es allé le voir.

Harry releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Ginny. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et attendit la réponse.

-Comment sais-tu ça ?

-Je viens de chez lui. Ca ne s'est pas trop mal passé.

-Tu rigole ou quoi ? C'était horrible, on a encore failli se disputer et il m'a clairement fait comprendre que je devais rester en dehors de sa vie !

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu l'as blessé plus profondément que tu ne le crois.

-Et toi ! Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Et qui es-tu pour venir me faire la morale ? Répliqua Harry sur la défensive.

-Calme-toi ! Et ne parle pas sur ce ton ! Et moi, comme tu dis si bien, je suis restée à ses cotés, avec Hermione, dans les moments les plus durs. Je n'ai pas fuit comme un lâche !

-Je n'ai pas fuit ! S'écria Harry.

-Bien sur que si ! Si tu l'avais vraiment aimé, tu ne l'aurais pas fait autant souffrir ! Répliqua la rousse sur le même ton.

-Ne parles pas de choses que tu ignores ! Siffla t'il entre ses dents.

Une gifle s'abattit violemment sur sa joue, et des larmes coulèrent de leurs yeux. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se couchèrent dans l'herbe, enlacé.

-Je suis désolé Gin ! Excuse-moi !

-Pardonne-moi Harry, je n'aurai jamais du faire ça.

Un long moment s'écoula.

-Harry si tu savais comme il a souffert ! Il pleurait tout le temps, il était désemparé. Tu étais ce qu'il avait de plus cher, de plus important ! Tu l'as blessé aussi profondément que le ferai une lame ! Et puis en plus, il y a eu cette lettre…

-Quelle lettre ?

Ginny sécha ses larmes et se redressa sur les coudes.

-Il ne t'en a pas parlé.?

Harry fit non de la tête.

-Peu de temps après votre départ, il a reçu une lettre de son père, dans laquelle il le félicitait de t'avoir blessé, il l'insultait aussi et le menaçait, mais il lui proposait aussi de rejoindre les mangemorts. Cette lettre l'a bouleversé à un point ! Il en a pleuré et n'a plus dormi pendant 2 jours !

La tristesse d'Harry venait de faire place à une rage sans nom ! Les yeux émeraudes se mirent à flamber et il serra les points à en faire devenir les jointures blanches. Ginny paniqua un peu puis tenta de le calmer.

-Il a surmonté l'épreuve, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis Remus, Mione et moi ne l'avons jamais lâché.!

-Remus ?

-Oui, lui et Tonks sont venu souvent les voir. Ils les ont beaucoup aidé, ils pouvaient discuter de tout ensemble !

-Tant mieux. Murmura Harry, plus pour lui-même.

-Il n'a jamais voulu leur dire où vous étiez. Mais il leur a dit que vous acceptiez finalement votre paternité.!

Harry fronça les sourcils. Mais Ginny continua.

-Il ne pouvait pas les laisser dans cet état là, du coup, il leur a raconté une grande partie de votre dernière conversation. Ne soit pas fâché contre lui Harry ! Il a très bien fait, ils en avaient besoin !

Le brun hocha la tête et se blottit dans l'étreinte qu'elle lui offrait. Il reprit le livre qu'il lisait et recommença sa lecture. Ginny en prit un aussi et commença à le feuilleter.

-Gin ? Demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

-Hum !

-Tu n'étais pas seule dans notre dortoir le premier soir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu.

-Gin !

-Bon d'accord ! Je suis allée leur dire que vous étiez rentré et ils ont voulu vous voir !

-Comment ça ?

-Ils sont venu dans le dortoir et vous ont regardé dormir.

-Juste regardé.?

-Non, bien sur ! Ils vous ont parlé et légèrement caressé mais dans la limite du décent. J'étais là.!

-Mais je n'ai rien senti !

-J'avais jeté un charme de sommeil sur le dortoir. Ils avaient trop peur de rentrer et de vous réveiller, tu sais, et que vous vous soyez mit à les insulter !

-Mais nous n'aurions jamais fait ça ! Mais pourquoi tenaient-ils tant à nous voir ?

-Harry ! Parce qu'ils vous aiment bon sang !!

-Ben tu vois j'en doute ! Vu la façon dont il m'a répondu !

-Harry, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il n'aime que toi ! Ne sois pas têtu ! Il suffisait que tu lui demande pardon et que tu lui dises que tu l'aimais encore pour qu'il retombe dans tes bras ! Il ne fera jamais le premier pas, il est bien trop fier et orgueilleux pour ça !

-De toute façon, qui te dit que j'ai envie qu'on se remette ensemble !

Harry devait couper court à cette conversation, il savait que Ginny irait tout répéter à Draco. Et il ne fallait pas qu'elle le persuade qu'il l'aimait toujours !

-Tu plaisantes Harry ?

-Non.

-Non, c'est pas possible. Tu n'as pas changé à ce point ?

-Ginny, tout le monde change ! Maintenant s'il te plait, j'aimerai bien lire ces bouquins ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux plus de Draco, que je dois être un mauvais père !

-Très bien ! S'écria Ginny.

Elle se leva d'un bond et partit directement vers le château sans même lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil. Harry fut attristé, il adorait Ginny et il n'avait pas voulu la blessée. Mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Alors il se replongea dans sa lecture.

**Voilà, alors, votre avis?**


	9. Préparation

**Bonjour tout le monde !!**

**Comment allez-vous après tout ce temps ? Merci pour vos reviews vous pouvez pas savoir le bien que ça fait !!**

**Céline S. :** Mais ne pleure pas !! Je suis si méchante que ça dans cette fic ? Voilà la suite mais ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Ciao.

**Artémis :** Et oui, c'est un mec !! Voilà la suite qui te plaira j'espère. Ciao.

**Top cerise :** Non mais ça va pas !! Je vais pas les tuer pour lui donner une leçon !! Juste le faire souffrir. Sinon merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme !! Je ne lâche pas promis !! Ciao.

**Nicolas :** Je suis désolé de te rendre triste, mais merci quand même. Pour le nombre de chapitre et bien à la base il ne devait pas y en avoir autant. Je dirais encore 2 ou 3, mais c'est approximatif. Je fais le plus vite possible pour les suites. Au fait je voulais te remercier pour ta review sur : Te regarder vivre. C'est vraiment gentil. A bientot et Ciao.

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Je sais que c'est dur mais accrochez-vous les filles !! Vous saurez pour Ron dans ce chapitre. Il est doué pour le mensonge le petit Harry ? En fait, je suis en 1ère à l'unif et j'ai 3 exams à repasser. Et vous, vous avez les résultats ? Le brevet c'est à quel age ? Zibou et Ciao.

**Vif d'or :** Oui madame je lui ferais le message. Mais faut pas être triste madame et faut sourire parce que sinon moi je serais triste aussi. Merci à toi et Zibou.

**Naera Ishikawa :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant et que la suite ne s'est pas fait attendre trop longtemps. Zibou et ciao.

**Lululle :** Mais non il est pas sans cœur, justement c'est parce qu'il l'aime trop qu'il lui fait ça !! Ca s'appel l'amour vache. Lol. Pour se sauter dans les bras ils auraient pu mais ça n'aurait pas été marrant ! Et pour ce sauter tout court, vu la condition de Draco ça n'aurait pas été possible. Grosse cochonne !! lol. Pauvre petite Ginny, la mal aimée, pourtant elle est encore sympa. Sinon merci et Ciao.

**Black Némésis :** Oui c'est sympa de me donner ton avis ! Et je pense que ta conclusion est extra ! Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère continuer à te plaire ! Ciao.

**Crazysnape :** Je vais répondre en une seule fois à tes 4 reviews. Déjà merci beaucoup ! J'ai trop bien rit en les lisant ! Les commentaires étaient géniaux. Je te promets qu'Hedwige ne sera pas la suivante. Pour les autres je dirais quand la guerre sera finie. Ca va ? Sinon oui ils sont même canon je dirais, après des mois d'entraînement ! Je continue la suite !! Ciao.

**Blurp 3 : ** Oui je sais, il souffre ! La guerre viendra ne t'inquiète pas et les bébés ne peuvent qu'être mignons avec des pères comme ça !! Bonnes vacs à toi aussi, Ciao.

**Myncat :** Faut pas pleurer !! Mais j'arrangerais ça quand j'en aurai envie heu !! Na na nair heu! Je complique pour donner du piquant à l'histoire. Ca marche non ? Allez courage ! Ciao!

**Minerve :** Ben oui ils ont discuté. Mais j'ai jamais dit que ce serait bien! Tu sauras pour Ron dans ce chapitre. Merci et Zibou ! Ciao!

**Quelqu'un de nouveau.**

****

**Chapitre 9 : préparation.**

****

L'heure du repas arriva enfin et Harry se dirigea lentement vers la grande salle. Il espérait que Ron descendrait assez vite, il avait trop besoin de lui parler. Il n'avait pas encore fini son premier bouquin mais il pouvait déjà réciter la première moitié par cœur, tant ce livre l'avait passionné. Il s'assit calmement à la table des gryffondors, se servit dans les plats et commença à manger. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à ce moment là, main dans la main, suivit de Draco et Ginny. Le blond les salua et partit rejoindre la table des serpentards, Ron hésita et le suivit finalement. Hermione et Ginny se dirigèrent vers Harry, mais la rousse bifurqua à la dernière minute et alla s'asseoir avec ses amies. Hermione vint se coller à lui.

-Hello beau brun.

-Hello belle brune.

-On est disputé, nous ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix enfantine.

-Pas que je sache. Tu t'es remise avec Ron ?

-Oui, nous avons discuté, crié et je me suis excusé 100 fois, lui aussi. Donc nous avons décidé de passer l'éponge et de nous concentrer sur notre avenir commun.

-Avenir commun ?

-Mariage, bébé, études difficiles, etc….Nous avons aussi vérifié que ses problèmes d'érection avaient totalement disparu.

-Il t'en a parlé.?

-Ben oui ! Il m'a tout raconté, votre entraînement, etc…C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas eu les mêmes problèmes, peut être que ça t'aurais fait réfléchir ! Enfin bref….

Ils continuèrent à discuter tout le long du repas, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté.

Du coté des serpentards.

-Dray, je peux manger avec toi ?

Draco tourna sa tête vers le roux et approuva.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Ron.

-Comme quelqu'un qui se réjouit de ne plus avoir un gros ventre !

Ron lui sourit tendrement et lui caressa distraitement le ventre.

-Oh pardon ! Je m'excuse, je..

-C'est bon Ron, il n'y a pas de problème. Et toi comment vas-tu ? Enfin réconcilié avec Mione !

-Oui, je vais d'ailleurs beaucoup mieux depuis. Ca a été avec Harry ?

-Il ne t'a rien dit ?

Ils se servirent à manger.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu de l'après midi.

-Ah! Et bien oui et non. Nous avons discuté à propos des bébés et avons arrangé certaines choses mais c'est tout.

-Vous n'avez pas parlé de vous ?

-Non. Répondit tristement Draco.

-Il n'a pas fait le con quand même ?

-Ben il n'a pas été très subtil ou délicat mais en général, il n'a pas fait trop le con. Mais à quoi pense t'il, Ron ? Est-ce qu'il m'aime quand même encore un peu ?

Ron ne répondit pas, il remplit sa bouche des plus gros aliments qui se trouvaient dans son assiette et les mâcha lentement. Draco secoua la tête, dépité. Ici aussi ce serait une voie sans issue.

-Quand il me parle, c'est comme si nous étions des étrangers, mais ses réactions et ses inquiétudes disent le contraire ! Mais dit quelque chose bon sang Ron !

Ron déglutit bruyamment et chercha de l'aide des yeux. Mais Harry et Hermione rigolaient comme des bossus et ne faisaient pas attention à eux.

-Peut être n'a t'il pas eu assez de temps pour y réfléchir ?

-Tu te fous de moi ? Toi, tu as eu assez de temps et tu es plus lent, généralement, à la détente !

-Ben merci ! Mais peut être que les Weasley sont plus rapides quand il s'agit d'enfant !

-Désolé Ron. Ca me rend fou ! Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait?

-Un enfant dans le dos ?

-C'était un accident ! Combien de fois devrais-je le dire ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ?

-Ron, j'en ai assez de cette discussion ! Elle ne mène à rien et me fatigue. Parlons d'autre chose. Qu'avez vous fait durant votre entraînement ? Où étiez vous ?

Et Ron lui raconta tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, excepté leur problème d'arrosage.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence.

-Mes chers élèves, ce soir je dois vous parler de sécurité. Je sais que vos examens viennent juste de se terminer et que vous avez besoin de repos. Mais je ne serais pas long. Tout d'abord, bien que certains élèves nous aient déjà quittés,

Il voulait parler des mangemorts renvoyé il y a quelques mois de cela et les enfants de mangemorts, trop jeune pour s'engager, qui étaient partit dès leur dernier examen passé.

-Je voudrais savoir si certain d'entre vous ont encore des préférences pour le mage noir ?

Personne ne se leva. Draco profita de ce moment pour se tourner totalement vers le directeur et s'appuyer totalement sur Ron.

Un petit garçon de serpentard se leva.

-Je ne suis pas pour, je ne suis pas contre. Mais je ne peux pas aller contre l'avis de mes parents et je n'aime pas les moldus.

-Très bien, répondit gentiment le vieil homme, peux-tu alors sortir de cette salle si tu ne veux pas nous aider à défendre cette école?

Le petit garçon se tourna et remonta l'allée pour quitter la salle. Lorsqu'il passa à coté du préfet, celui-ci l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras.

-As-tu réellement réfléchit aux conséquences de ton geste ? Demanda le blond.

-Et toi ? Tu as déshonoré ta famille pour te faire jeter peu de temps après, et dans quel état ! Comment peux-tu encore vouloir être avec eux ?

-J'ai renié une famille qui s'était déshonoré toute seule en s'agenouillant devant un fou, nuance ! Et si je l'ai fait, ça n'a jamais été pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. Je défends mes idées et mes espoirs, pas les leurs ! Et si nous avons les mêmes buts, alors nous nous unissons, et c'est tant mieux ! As-tu vraiment envie de finir ta vie à genoux devant un demi-sang ? De répondre au moindre de ses désirs, même si ceux ci te détruisent ? Maintenant réfléchis-y une dernière fois.

Puis il lâcha son bras. Le garçon fit encore 2 pas vers la sortie, puis pivota et alla se rasseoir à sa place. Toute la grande salle avait écouté leur conversation presque sans respirer, et quand le petit garçon s'assit finalement, c'est un tonnerre d'applaudissement qui l'accompagna. Hermione, Harry et Ginny regardaient Draco avec fierté, et Ron le félicita plus d'une fois.

McGonagall s'essuya une larme et Flitwick sautait dans tout les sens. C'est à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte de l'absence du directeur de maison des serpentards. Dumbledore parvint finalement à obtenir le silence.

-Merci Draco. Tu es très sage pour ton age. 20 points pour serpentard. Je vais reprendre là où j'en étais. Vous devez savoir que Voldemort va s'en prendre à notre école, tôt ou tard. Je préférerais tard, lorsque vous ne serez plus ici, mais cela n'aurait aucun sens pour lui. Il nous faut donc nous préparer à nous défendre. Notre meilleur stratège, j'ai nommé Ronald Weasley, a planché sur un système de répartition des taches très subtile. Je vais vous donner les positions que vous devrez occuper dans l'école, mais j'aimerais que les 1ère, 2ème et 3ème années, quittent la salle une fois leurs ordres reçus. Car oui, c'est un ordre. Si l'un de vous y désobéit, c'est toute l'école qui est en danger.

Il regarda ses élèves par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ceux ci n'osaient pas bouger, de peur de se faire réprimander.

-Bien, reprit le directeur, tout d'abord je voudrais, que pour la dernière semaine de cours, vous vous habillez tous avec des vêtements moldus. Vos camarades d'ascendance moldue se ferons un plaisir, soit de vous en prêter, soit de vous expliquer comment ne pas paraître idiot. Si je veux cela, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'ils sont plus simples que nos robes sorciers ou robes d'école, pour se défendre et courir. A partir de demain, toute personne portant un habit sorcier se verra retirer 10 points.

Les élèves commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux. Un raclement de gorge du vieil homme les fit taire.

-Les 3 premières années, vous vous cacherez dans les cachots. Une pièce spéciale a été aménagée pour vous accueillir lors du conflit. Les 3 ème seront responsable des plus petits mais auront des comptes à rendre aux 4ème, qui leur diront quand se cacher ou quand sortir de la cachette. Sans l'ordre d'un supérieur, vous ne bougez pas. Cette pièce possède 2 entrées, et vous pourrez ainsi fuir par un passage secret vous menant directement à Prés au Lard, où des portoloin vous attendrons pour vous emmener dans un endroit sécurisé. Les portoloins sont des freezbee qui ne s'enclencheront que s'il y a 8 personnes qui les touchent, pas plus, pas moins. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont assez voyant et il y en aura assez. Je montrerais la cachette demain aux élèves jusqu'à la quatrième année. Rendez-vous à 9h devant les portes de la grande salle. Vous pouvez y aller.

Les élèves jusqu'à la 3 ème année se levèrent et quittèrent la grande salle en silence. Quand le dernier eu fermé la porte, le directeur claqua des doigts et les elfes de maison apparurent. Dumbledore reprit.

-Les 4 èmes années seront répartit aux endroits stratégiques à l'intérieur du château, vous serez les derniers boucliers si Voldemort réussit à rentrer. Je ne vous demande pas de vous battre mais d'évacuer les autres : Les plus jeunes, vous avez déjà comprit et les blessés. Les pouffsoufles vous serez auprès des 5èmes, les serdaigles devant les portes de la grande salle, qui servira d'infirmerie, nos 3 serpentards vous serez près des cachots, vous aurez la responsabilité des plus jeunes. Les gryffondors vous serez partout, vous serez les messagers et ferez les allés-retours entre ces 3 positions pour donner des nouvelles fraîches. Les 5ème années vous serez aux fenêtres du premier étage donnant sur l'entrée ainsi que sur les parapets de la cour, en tireurs isolés. Vous aiderez ainsi nos 6ème et 7ème années qui se battront aux cotés des professeurs devant l'entrée de Poudlard. Bien sur vous pouvez encore tous vous désister.

Draco se releva légèrement et regarda Ron. Celui-ci comprit et baissa la tête gêné. La préfète de poufsouffle leva la main.

-Professeur. Nos 2 préfets en chef ne peuvent pas se battre. Et que font les elfes de maison ici.

-Très bonne déduction, 20 points pour poufsouffle. Les elfes de maison seront sur le champ de bataille et agiront en tant que brancardiers. Ils récupéreront nos blessés et nos morts qu'ils emmèneront dans cette salle, s'ils sont blessés ou dans les cuisines s'ils sont morts. Nos 2 préfets en chef superviseront leurs actions depuis les cuisines.

-Comment ! S'écrièrent les 2 préfets.

-Ils feront le décompte de nos morts et me feront parvenir la liste de nos pertes pour que je puisse juger aisément de notre situation.

-Il n'en est pas question ! S'écria Draco.

-Et que voulez-vous faire, Mr Black, dans votre état ?

-Je peux être aux cotés des 5èmes ! Je serais ainsi à l'intérieur du château et je pourrais aider.

-Et si vous vous faites voir et que votre père décide de vous donner une leçon ? Vous allez courir pour lui échapper ?

Draco le regarda haineusement.

-Je l'affronterais.

-Et vous risquerez la vie de vos bébés ?

-Non, il ne le fera pas. Répondit Harry. Tu vas aller où il te dit d'aller et agir comme un adulte responsable.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Potter, ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

-La vie de mes enfants est mon affaire, Draco. Je risque déjà la mienne, alors toi ne fais pas l'idiot tu m'entends.

-Nous pourrions faire cela depuis l'infirmerie de la grande salle, Proposa Hermione pour couper court à la dispute, ainsi nous serons plus utiles ?

-Non. S'ils entrent dans le château, ils viendront directement ici et Mr Black sera la première cible et vous la deuxième, Miss Granger. Dois-je vous rappeler votre place auprès de Mr Potter ?

-Non, professeur. Répondit Hermione la tête baissée.

-Bien, vous irez donc dans les cuisines et Dobby sera votre messager. Si vous devez fuir, il y a un passage secret qui vous mènera auprès des freesbee. Ai-je été assez clair ? Bonne nuit alors.

Draco se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de Ron et sortit presque en courant de la grande salle, Ginny le suivit rapidement. Hermione gifla Harry et Ron, quand celui-ci les eu rejoint. Finalement elle partit pour sa chambre et Ron la poursuivit. Les élèves sortaient en discutant gravement du plan et certains cherchaient déjà des nouveaux habits. Harry resta planté comme un con sur sa chaise. Luna et Neville vinrent le rejoindre.

-C'est un très bon plan. Commença Neville.

-Dommage que Draco l'ai si mal prit. Continua Harry.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler ? Proposa Luna. Je suis sur que ça lui fera plaisir.

-Luna, il va me claquer la porte au nez ! Répondit Harry.

-Mais au moins tu auras fait quelque chose. Fini Luna en regardant le plafond.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva pour aller voir Draco.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte il pouvait entendre Draco hurler et Ginny essayer de le calmer. Il frappa durement et Ginny vint lui ouvrir. En le voyant sa réaction fut bizarre, d'abord soulagée puis fâché, suspicieuse et finalement elle rendit les armes. Elle le fit rentrer et quitta la chambre le plus vite possible.

Draco le regardait avec de grands yeux pleins de rage, il serrait un vieux t-shirt qu'Harry avait oublié lorsqu'il était partit. Aucun des 2 ne voulait parler et les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement.

-C'est le seul endroit que nous ayons trouvé. Commença Harry.

-Avec les elfes de maison et les cadavres ! Hurla Draco. C'est ma guerre aussi !

-Si tu n'avais pas attendu nos enfants tu aurais été à mes cotés !

-C'est donc ça que tu me reproches, de ne pas pouvoir t'aider mieux que ça dans cette bataille. Tu crois que je l'ai voulu ! Fini Draco en hurlant. Tu crois que je n'aurais pas préféré être près de toi et tuer mon père de mes propres mains. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je n'y ai pas pensé avant ? Mais j'ai eu tout le temps d'y penser, figure-toi, pendant que mon petit copain s'enfuyait.

-Je ne me suis pas enfuit ! Cria Harry. Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Tu serais venu avec moi si tu n'avais pas été….

-Je sais ! Le coupa Draco. Tout est de ma faute en somme ? Oh non, tout est de la faute des bébés, tant qu'on y est. Mais oui, ils n'ont jamais demandé à être la, tout comme je n'ai jamais demandé à me déformer ainsi, mais c'est de notre faute !

-Tu n'es pas déformé. Répondit Harry d'une petite voix.

-Mais non, je suis handicapé.! Et les seules qui n'ont rien à craindre de moi sont les morts !

-Mais Draco réfléchit un peu et arrête de hurler comme ça ! Toi et Hermione êtes incapable de vous défendre convenablement ou de vous enfuir. Nous n'avons pas voulu risquer vos vies.

-Tu as surtout voulu préserver la vie de tes gosses, moi tu n'en as rien à foutre ! Cria Draco.

Puis il s'effondra en se tenant le ventre. Harry couru jusqu'à lui et le souleva. Il le coucha dans le canapé, Draco était conscient mais une énorme douleur lui vrillait l'estomac.

-Dray tu vas bien ?

-Dégage. Je ne veux plus te voir.

-Dis-moi au moins si tu vas bien ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'amène à l'infirmerie ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je t'ai dit. Je me débrouillerais.

-Mais arrête d'être si fier ! Tu n'es même pas capable de tenir debout et tu voudrais que je te laisse.

-Tu n'en as rien à faire de moi alors fout le camp !

-Mais arrête de te mettre ces idées la en tête ! Répondit distraitement Harry pendant qu'il avait repéré la poudre de cheminette près de la cheminée. Il laissa Draco et se dirigea vers celle-ci pour appeler madame Pomfresh. Ensuite il retourna près de Draco qui avait le visage déformé par la douleur. Harry lui mit un coussin sous les pieds et couru dans la salle de bain, prendre une serviette humide pour lui éponger le front. L'infirmière arriva alors et le mit dehors. Harry attendit devant la porte pendant 2 heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? La questionna t'il dés qu'elle sortit.

-Trop de stress et d'émotions pour une seule journée. Il dort pour le moment. Je vais passer la nuit à ses cotés, mais j'aimerais que vous ne lui parliez plus pendant un long moment. Il est très fragile et il a besoin de toutes ses forces pour l'accouchement, il lui faut donc du calme et de la sérénité. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui madame. Répondit tristement Harry.

Il tourna les talons et partit se coucher dans sa tour.

Ron n'était pas la et il ne rentra pas de la nuit. Hermione lui avait déjà tout pardonné, peut être même avait-elle comprit le pourquoi du plan? Peut être l'avait-elle accepté? Quoi qu'il en soit Ron fut près d'elle cette nuit la et pas près d'Harry, cela changeait.

Les 3 jours suivants furent monotones. Draco resta allongé dans sa chambre sous les gardes alternées de Pomfresh, Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Quand ils n'étaient pas près de Draco les 2 amoureux s'enfermaient dans la chambre de la préfète. Et Harry passait ses journées seul dans le parc à lire les livres que lui avait prêté le serpentard. Tout les étudiants avaient suivit les conseils de Dumbledore à la lettre et il était devenu impossible de voir un habit sorcier à Poudlard. Du coup, les frères Crivey firent un reportage photo sur cette période sombre au sein de l'école.

Le mardi, Draco sortit enfin de sa chambre. Il était accompagné de Ginny et ils allèrent se balader dans le parc. Harry y était comme à son habitude, appuyé contre l'arbre des maraudeurs près du lac. Il finissait le dernier bouquin quand Draco s'approcha de lui.

-Tu peux m'aider à m'asseoir. Fut la première chose que dit Draco.

Harry se leva et l'aida doucement à s'asseoir, il vit, du coin de l'œil, Ginny les observer. Puis il se rassit contre le tronc.

-C'est calme comme coin. Tu viens souvent ?

-Oui, comme ça je peux lire les livres tranquillement. Répondit Harry en lui montrant les ouvrages.

-Tu en es où.?

-C'est le dernier et il me reste 6 chapitres. Tu avais raison, ils sont très bons, je les ai dévorés !

-Oui, j'ai souvent raison ses derniers temps.

-C'est cela oui ! Et ta crise aussi tu avais raison de la faire.

-Ne reviens pas avec ça ! J'ai du rester couché 3 jours alors ne m'énerve plus, je ne supporterais pas 3 nouveaux jours ainsi !

-Ok. Tu as des nouvelles pour l'accouchement ?

-Oui, j'ai envoyé un hibou aux bébés pour leur demander quand ils avaient l'intention d'arriver. T'es con ou quoi ?

-Non, je pensais juste que Pomfresh aurait découvert quelque chose. Style qu'un trou était en train d'apparaître doucement ou que tes fesses s'écartaient.

-Si c'était le cas je ne saurais plus m'asseoir.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes après cela. Draco regardait la surface du lac et Harry lisait. Ils étaient bien, pas aussi bien qu'avant, mais au moins ils ne se disputaient pas.

-Tu t'es bien amusé là-bas ?

-Où.?

-Là où vous vous êtes entraîné.

-Ah, oui. C'était pas mal. De toute façon, on n'était pas la pour faire du tourisme ! Il ne s'est rien passé ici pendant notre absence ?

-Non, rien. Enfin, les trucs habituels dans une école quoi !

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta, heu, famille ?

-Non, et je n'en attendais pas.

-Pourquoi tu me mens ?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Je veux voir cette lettre.

-Je l'ai brûlée.

-Tu as bien fait. Tu pourrais me dire ce qu'elle contenait.

-Rien de bien spécial.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas dormi pendant 2 jours ?

-Qui t'a dit ça ?

-A ton avis !

-Ginny.

-Dans le mille ! Elle a bien fait, j'ai besoin de savoir ces choses là, Draco.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pour ta sécurité.

-Et qu'aurais-tu fait si tu avais su ?

-Probablement rien dans l'immédiat. Mais on aurait assuré ta sécurité lors de tes déplacements et surveillé les gens qui t'entouraient.

-Bref, j'aurai été en cage, comme toi. Je croyais que tu ne souhaitais ça à personne ?

-J'ai compris maintenant que c'était pour mon bien.

-De toute façon, il est trop tard et il ne s'est rien passé.! La discussion est close.

Draco commençait à s'énerver, Harry décida donc de changer de sujet.

-Tu es inquiet pour la suite ?

-Quelle suite ?

-La vie après ton accouchement, avec les bébés ?

-Oui ! Mais je sais que ça va aller. Et puis tu seras là en cas de besoin, non ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ca dépendra de l'issue de la bataille.

-Si tu ne survis pas, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. A moins de m'enfuir et de me cacher dans un pays lointain.

-Si c'est ce qui arrive, oui, fiche le camp le plus loin possible avec les enfants. Evite le monde de la magie et change d'apparence.

-Arrête d'imaginer un scénario catastrophe ! Ca va nous porter la poisse !

-C'est pour ça qu'on vous a mit dans la cuisine, au cas où le pire arriverait. Il faudra que vous sortiez de l'école au plus vite. Tu as de l'argent moldu sur toi ?

-Non, Pourquoi ?

-J'ai demandé, dans la lettre que j'ai envoyé à Gringott's, qu'ils m'envoient aussi de l'argent moldu. Tu vas le prendre, ce sera pour toi et Mione, et vous fuirez chez les moldus. Vous irez vous réfugier un temps chez Arabella Figg, elle habite à Magnolia Crescent dans le Surrey. C'est une cracmol, elle a été ma gardienne pendant des années, elle travail pour l'Ordre et elle vous hébergera le temps que vous trouviez quelque chose ou que vous puissiez retourner au QG.

-Pourquoi as-tu si peur ? Tu es prêt, non ? Et puis nous irons chez les Granger au cas où.

-Non justement, il faudra les éviter. Leur maison est déjà surveillée, je crois. Hermione est une cible aussi, n'oublie pas. Je ne serai jamais assez prêt pour l'affronter et puis, je ne suis pas seul dans l'histoire. Il y a des tas de choses qui peuvent jouer en notre défaveur. On ne sait jamais, il faut prévoir le pire.

-Tu es en train de me gâcher ma journée ! J'étais content de sortir de cette foutue chambre et tu viens de me donner l'envie d'y retourner !

-Je suis désolé, mais il faut toujours tout prévoir, même le pire, surtout le pire.

-Promet moi au moins que tu vas essayer de gagner ?

-Mais bien sur ! Je me battrais comme un lion, n'en doute pas.

-Bien, aide-moi à me relever.

Harry se leva et lui tendit ses 2 mains, Draco les empoigna et le brun l'attira à lui. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, très proche l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Draco n'arrêtait pas d'approcher sa bouche de celle d'Harry, et celui-ci était hypnotisé par les yeux gris de son amour. Alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques millimètres, Harry fit un bond en arrière et détourna la tête. Draco, vexé et blessé, partit sans lui dire aurevoir. Le survivant le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur lourd et les yeux humides. Mais bien sur Draco ne se retourna pas. Ginny rejoignit le blond et ils rentrèrent au château.

Harry s'effondra contre l'arbre et appuya son visage contre l'écorce, les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Cela devenait invivable pour eux deux, ils ne le supporteraient plus longtemps.

Ron vint le rejoindre 20 minutes plus tard. Il trouva son meilleur ami en pleurs, recroquevillé sur lui même et cela lui brisa le cœur. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa Mione, qu'il en avait oublié son ami qui souffrait bien plus que lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça longuement.

-Ca n'a pas été, hein ? Demanda Ron après quelques minutes.

-Ca aurait pu être pire. Au moins on ne s'est pas engueulé cette fois.

-Vous vous êtes vu plus souvent que prévu, c'est déjà ça !

-Mais la dernière était de trop ! Je l'ai perdu Ron, cette fois-ci, je l'ai vraiment perdu.

**Voilà.!!! Alors vos avis ?**


	10. A la guerre!

**Ola !!**

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde !! Désolé du retard mais j'avais des exams à repasser et c'était très important, j'ai donc du mettre de coté mes activités extra-scolaires. J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié pendant ce long moment !!**

**Artémis :** Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi ça me fait de la peine, mais au moins y'a de l'action !! J'espère que ça te plaira autant ! Ciao !

**Black Némésis :** Tu cries souvent frustration quand tu es avec ton mec ? lol !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite sera aussi frustrante que la suite ! Ciao !

**Crazysnape :** Alors, tu as raison de te rassurer comme tu peux, Draco a effectivement mûri, une grossesse vous change un homme ! Pour la sortie des bébés, je laisse gargantua et son oreille toutes sales ! Beurk ! Je pense pas que les oreilles de Draco supportent un tel poids ! Tu verras dans ce chapitre par où ils vont venir ! J'aime beaucoup Hedwige, pourquoi lui aurais-je fais du mal ? Merci et Ciao !

**Myncat :** Merci, j'adore être sadique ! Ciao !

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Alors les questions personnelles d'abords : L'unif, c'est l'université, et en fait j'ai fait la conne, j'avais 3 exams sur 4 !!! Pour le brevet, merci, je ne savais pas, Félicitation, et dites-vous que rien n'est jamais inutile dans les études ! Bon, les persos, alors je vais défendre mon petit Ryry : il est pas con, juste trop courageux !!! Pour le reste, si Draco n'avait pas été blessé, c'est qu'il ne l'aimait plus, or ça l'a blessé au plus haut point ! On ne peut pas oublier si facilement quelqu'un qu'on a tant aim ! Merci pour votre review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir. Gros Bizoux et Ciao !

**Arch-nemesis's :** Je te pardonne amplement, ce qui compte, c'est que tu lisais et que tu aimes ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Ciao !

**Lullule :** Je te blâme pas du tout, les délires je connais ! Je voulais aller voir Spidy aussi mais j'ai pas pu, je le louerais en DVD ! C'est de l'égoïsme héroïque, c'est le même pour tout les 2 ! Pour ton intérêt pour l'art humain, je te conseil l'art tout court ! Dessin et peinture de nu, tu connais ? Je comprends pas les gens qui aiment pas ou Ron ou Ginny ! Qu'on aime pas Snape, je conçois, même Dumbledore c'est compréhensible, mais pas les Weasley, ouais sauf Percy ! Merci et Ciao !

**Top cerise :** Je suis mille fois désolé du délai d'attente !!! T'es trop drôle de traiter Harry de gros, on dirait une chanson, mais je sais plus de qui ! Tu peux continuer de t'emporter comme ça, j'adore les lecteurs fougueux !! Merci et Ciao !

**Lisandra :** Je suis extrêmement désolé du délai d'attente ! Mais pourquoi Ron est un abruti ? Merci et Ciao !

**Minerve :** T'es du style défaitiste comme fille ? Apres la bataille, tu crois que Draco se laissera faire ? M'enfin t'as raison, pauvres amours !! Merci et Zibou !!

**Vif d'or :** Ben t'as une super loupe pour lire entre les lignes alors ! Je vois pas bien où tu as trouvé de l'espoir !!! J'adore être sadique et faire de la peine, faire verser des grosses larmes de crocodile à mes lecteurs chéri !! Merci à toi et gros Zibou !!

**Nicolas :** T'es trop chou !!! Non, on ne joue pas comme ça avec la vie des autres, juste parce qu'on a envie d'un gros câlin !! Dommage que tu n'aie pas versé de larmes !!! lol ! Tu m'interdis de les séparer, mais je suis l'auteur et si j'ai envie d'être sadique et de les séparer, je le fais !;-D Je n'avais pas pensé aux centaures mais c'est une bonne idée et je vais certainement la mettre à exécution, merci ! Voui, j'adore aussi ce couple !! Merci et Ciao !

**Clochette :** Et oui, la bataille est même pour ce chapitre !! Je ne les ferais pas mourir, promis !! J'adore les cris de détresse des lecteurs, c'est pour ça que je rends ça triste ! Désolé du retard, merci et Gros Zibou !!

**Blurp 3:** Ben merci!! J'aime faire pleurer les gens!! Je vais passer de bonne vacs, courte mais bonne merci ! Merci et Zibou !

**Céline s. :** Je suis désolé de te faire encore pleurer mais j'adore ça !!! J'espère que je serais pardonnée avec ce chapitre ??! Merci et Zibou.

**Grande-auteure-de-slash-f :** En un mot : Merci ! lol ! A la prochaine !

****

****

**Chapitre 10 : A la guerre.**

****

Le mercredi apporta un temps chaud et lourd, tellement que les élèves restèrent enfermé dans la douce froideur du château, la quiétude du parc aurait pu être apaisante si les adolescents avaient été moins tracassés par la guerre.

A 14 heure, la voix amplifiée de McGonagall résonna dans toute l'école.

-TOUT LES ELEVES SONT PRIE DE SE RENDRE IMMEDIATEMENT DANS LA GRANDE SALLE. ET TOUT LES PROFESSEURS DOIVENT S'Y RENDRENT IMMEDIATEMENT AUSSI. PAS DE PANIQUE S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

10 minutes plus tard, la grande salle était bondée, Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence.

-Mes chers élèves, je ne vais pas vous mentir, il semblerait que la grande bataille finale soit en train de se dérouler. Le ministère de la magie a été détruit cette nuit, et en ce moment même, St Mangouste est attaqué. Certains éléments nous portent à croire que des mangemorts se dirigent par ici.

Comme pour souligner ses dires, une explosion, comme un coup de tonnerre, retentit dans toute l'école. Des élèves crièrent apeuré. Dumbledore les fit taire d'un coup de baguette magique.

-Ce n'était que la première protection de l'école qui vient de tomber. L'école vient d'être attaquée, le siège va commencer. Vous connaissez tous vos positions, vous avez le temps, les protections peuvent tenir jusqu'à ce soir, et l'aide aura le temps d'arriver. Je vous demanderais de garder votre calme, de suivre le plan à la lettre et de ne pas céder à la panique. C'est en étant organisé que nous tiendrons. Je voulais vous dire aussi que je suis fier de vous, et que, si quelque chose devait arriver, à qui que ce soit, l'école vous en sera éternellement reconnaissante. J'ai été un directeur heureux et je le suis toujours. Soyez fort dans l'adversité tout au long de votre vie, la facilité ne vous mènera nulle part. Allez-y !

Lentement les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, ils commencèrent à parler avec entrain, comme pour chasser leurs peurs. Certains se rendirent directement à leurs positions, d'autres passèrent dans leur dortoir prendre ce qu'ils leurs manquaient. Les frères et sœurs se serrèrent une dernière fois dans les bras, les amoureux s'embrassèrent.

Draco resta assis sur sa chaise, à quoi bon se presser, il n'allait rien faire avant un long moment. Harry vint se placer face à lui et déposa une enveloppe sur la table. Il n'eu pas besoin de préciser son contenu, l'argent moldu. Le serpentard le fixa du regard, ne laissant apparaître aucun sentiment. Harry lui caressa doucement les cheveux, il ne bougea pas. Le survivant versa une unique larme et murmura un 'je t'aime', que Draco lu plus qu'il n'entendit. Directement le brun tourna les talons et rejoignit Ron qui serrait Ginny à l'étouffer.

Hermione s'approcha du préfet en chef et lui glissa l'enveloppe dans la poche, ensuite elle l'aida à se lever et ils se rendirent calmement dans les cuisines. Dobby accouru dès qu'il les vit.

-La guerre est commencée miss Hermione Granger ? Couina t'il.

-Oui. Normalement nous n'agirons pas avant la fin de l'après midi, mais j'aimerais que 20 d'entre vous aillent en éclaireur, invisible je précise, et que vous rameniez le plus d'informations possibles. Vous irez trouver Dumbledore dès que vous avez quelque chose. Ensuite vous reviendrez ici. Est ce clair ?

-Quelle genre d'information, maître miss Hermione Granger ? Demanda un autre elfe.

-Le nombre de mangemorts et leur avancé dans le domaine de Poudlard, ainsi que le nom ou la description des créatures qui sont avec eux.

Dobby désigna 19 elfes et partit avec eux après leur avoir donné leur position. Hermione s'assit à coté de Draco, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis leur arrivé.

-Pomfresh doit être en train d'installer l'infirmerie. Tu devrais lui envoyer de l'aide. Murmura t'il finalement.

La brune désigna 10 autres elfes et les envoya. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant encore une bonne heure. A un moment donné Draco gémit.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda prestement une Hermione inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai mal dans le bas du ventre, comme s'ils me donnaient des coups de pieds en même temps et au même endroit. Mais ce n'est pas possible car c'est leur tête qui est à cet endroit. Ca arrive de temps en temps et puis ça passe.

-Draco, depuis quand as-tu ces douleurs ?

-Ce matin, tôt. Mais ce n'est que la 6ème fois, je crois.

-Dray, ce sont des contractions !!! S'exclama Hermione à présent paniquée.

Le serpentard devint livide et du se retenir de pleurer.

-Pas maintenant, murmura t'il, non, pas maintenant. Ils ne peuvent pas attendre un peu.

-Ca va aller. Je vais envoyer chercher Pom Pom, et puis un accouchement peut prendre des heures ! Si ça se trouve, tu n'accoucheras que demain soir, les contractions peuvent durer ainsi très longtemps !

La griffondor appela un elfe et l'envoya quérir l'infirmière. Celle-ci arriva toute essoufflée 15 minutes plus tard. D'un coup de baguette, un morceau de table se couvrit d'un drap blanc et Draco se déshabilla puis s'allongea dessus.

-A propos miss Granger, merci pour les elfes, ils sont très utiles. Je les renverrais quand j'aurais fini.

-Il n'y a pas de problème madame, ils n'ont rien à faire ici de toute façon.

-Bon, monsieur Black. Que ressentez-vous exactement ?

-C'est comme s'ils me donnaient des coups de pieds en même temps et au même endroit. Seulement ça fait un peu plus mal et ce n'est pas fréquent, et c'est dans le bas du ventre, la où se trouvent leurs têtes !

-Combien de fois et depuis quand les avez-vous senties ?

-Depuis ce matin, ça m'a réveillé vers 4 heure. Et depuis la douleur revient toutes les 2 heures, cela fait 6 fois.

L'infirmière l'avait examiné pendant qu'il parlait, elle avait tâté son ventre tendu à l'extrême, regarder son entre jambe longuement et prit des tas d'autres indications.

-C'est bien de contractions qu'il s'agit, mais le fait est que les contractions chez une femme servent à dilater le vagin, chez vous elles semblent ne servir à rien. Vos poches ne se sont pas encore rompue et rien n'indique par où vont sortir les bébés. C'est étrange, le travail a commencé depuis longtemps et rien ne se passe. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Smith, vous vous rappelez, mon ami médicomage. Je repasserais vous voir dans 2 heures.

****

**R**on tournait et retournait sa baguette dans ses doigts, Ginny était assise à coté de lui, Blaise appuyé sur elle. Harry expliquant certaines attaques à Neville, Dean et Seamus, sous l'œil attentif d'autres élèves assis près d'eux. Ils étaient à l'ombre, dans la cour intérieure du château, juste devant l'entrée du parc. Crocdur dormait au soleil au pied de Ron, Hagrid le leur avait confié avant d'aller chercher de l'aide parmis les créatures de la foret interdite. Dumbledore était pessimiste quant à l'arrivée rapide de renfort, le ministère était sans dessus-dessous et la gazette du sorcier venait de sortir une édition spéciale annonçant la mort du Premier ministre et de ses plus proches collaborateurs, autant dire toute la tête du ministère, bien qu'incompétente mais non moins utile. L'attaque de l'hôpital avait tué dans l'œuf le début d'organisation qui s'était mit en place. Finalement, il était écrit que le chef des aurores avait repris en main les rennes du pouvoir et à l'aide des autres chefs de département, essayait d'organiser quelque chose. Mais toutes les aides disponibles se rassemblaient pour l'instant vers l'hôpital. Des appels à l'aide avaient été lancés aux pays voisins, mais les cheminettes internationales avaient été détruites, des portoloins furent donc construits en vitesse dans les pays voisins. Alors que Londres était en ébullition, Poudlard aurait pu paraître endormi. Les élèves postés aux fenêtres tentaient de voir le plus loin possible et criaient de temps à autres des informations à ceux resté en bas. L'attente était en train de les tuer aussi sûrement que les baguettes des mangemorts allaient le faire! Toutes les demi-heures un professeur descendait voir si tout allait bien, mais chaque explosion, provoqué par l'écroulement d'une barrière, renforçait la détermination dans les yeux des élèves. En quelques heures, ils avaient prit plusieurs années, pauvres enfants obligés de se battre pour survivre quand ils auraient du rester en paix.

Le professeur McGonagall vint faire une annonce vers 17 heure. Elle se plaça au milieu de la cour et parla clairement sans amplifier sa voix, ainsi les mangemorts ne pourraient l'entendre.

-Il ne reste plus beaucoup de barrières de protections, néanmoins, ils en existent certaines que même le directeur ne connaît pas, et le château lui même semble avoir une volonté propre, qui le pousse à se défendre. Plusieurs de vos parents sorciers sont en train d'arriver, leur retard est dû au problème de transport, il faut leur envoyer des portoloins fabriqué ici même mais contenant une donné personnelle pour l'empêcher d'être volé ou emprunté par quelqu'un d'autre. Ensuite, leur envoi est délicat car les hiboux pourraient être interceptés, l'école est cernée mes enfants et seule la foret interdite semble encore neutre, mais la bataille à déjà commencée du coté de Prés au Lard, et les mangemorts tentent d'approcher par ce coté là de la foret aussi. J'aimerais que les élèves dont je vais citer le nom se rendent auprès du directeur, vous allez donner un peu de votre sang pour le portoloin.

Elle déroula alors un parchemin et au fur et à mesure qu'elle citait un nom, un élève se levait et rentrait à l'intérieur du château. A la fin, Ginny se leva et partit. Mais bien avant son départ, ils avaient pu voir plusieurs hiboux partir en direction de la foret interdite, Hedwige fut l'une des premières et Coq ne tarda pas non plus. Et l'attente reprit.

**P**omfresh arriva mais plus calmement cette fois, le même rituel se déroula et elle ne trouva toujours rien, mais le ventre de Draco s'était encore plus tendu.

-La dernière contraction est venue après 1 heure et demi seulement. Dit simplement Hermione.

-Il est normal qu'elles se rapprochent à présent, tant qu'il y aura plus de 20 minutes entre chacune, il n'y aura pas de problème de ce point de vue là. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que l'on va sûrement devoir vous faire une césarienne, et autant un accouchement normal serait facile pour moi, autant je suis incapable de pratiquer cette opération. Mr Smith n'a pas encore répondu, et je n'attends pas vraiment une réponse avant ce soir.

-Il y a autre chose n'est ce pas ? Demanda Draco.

-Oui, continua l'infirmière, si vos poches cèdent avant que l'on vous ouvre, le liquide amniotique pourrait se répandre en vous et non sortir de votre corps comme il devrait normalement le faire, et causer beaucoup de dégâts. Je vais devoir vous emmener à l'infirmerie, malheureusement, et vous devrez rester couché, sans bouger et sans faire d'effort.

-Hermione vient avec moi ! Trancha Draco. Où je ne vous suis nulle part !

L'infirmière les toisa quelques secondes puis se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je vais prévenir le directeur, ne bougez pas, je reviens.

**U**ne explosion plus forte encore que les fois précédente se fit entendre, Ginny se blotti dans les bras de son frère et Blaise agrippa la main d'Harry, inconsciemment. Tout les élèves étaient revenus, et des parents avaient commencé à faire leur apparition, malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux que prévu. Certains aidaient à l'hôpital, d'autres étaient déjà blessés, d'autres encore faisaient partie de la nouvelle tête du ministère et ils ne pouvaient donc quitter la nouvelle place forte située au chaudron baveur. Les élèves n'étaient pas terrifiés, mais résolu et ils cherchaient une dernière once de réconfort dans les bras de leurs amis, dans la présence des autres. Les sœurs Patil venaient de se pardonner toutes leurs méchancetés d'enfant et beaucoup d'autres les avaient imités. Harry s'agenouilla devant Ginny et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue, Ginny le prit dans ses bras et le traita d'idiot en pleurant. Ce fut la fin de leur dispute.

A ce moment là, Molly, Fred et Georges Weasley et Remus Lupin arrivèrent. Les enfants leurs sautèrent dessus pour les embrasser, puis ils s'assirent.

-Votre père organise la défense au Chaudron Baveur et Tonks, Bill et Charlie sont à St Mangouste pour aider à défendre. Dit Calmement Molly.

-Et le bébé.? Demanda directement Harry.

-Il est chez Arabella. Draco et Hermione vont bien ? Répondit Remus.

-Aux dernières nouvelles oui. Continua Ron. Mais elles datent de l'annonce dans la grande salle. Ils doivent être dans la cuisine pour le moment.

Une nouvelle explosion retentit.

**D**raco et Hermione attendirent une bonne heure avant que Pomfresh ne reviennent, elle arriva accompagnée du professeur Snape et ils transportèrent Draco délicatement. Hermione les suivit après avoir donné des ordres aux elfes. Ils installèrent Draco dans la petite pièce derrière l'endroit où aurait du se trouver la table des professeurs. Pomfresh en profita pour l'examiner à nouveau, mais rien n'avait changé à part la fréquence des contractions. Elle partit directement envoyer un autre hibou.

-Ca va aller Dray, murmura Hermione en lui caressant la main.

-Tu sais qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait avant de partir, tout à l'heure.

-Je le savais ! S'exclama Hermione. Ca n'était pas normal qu'il te déteste ainsi !! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi te dit-il qu'il t'aime maintenant ?

-Peut être a t'il peur de mourir ?

-Et il t'aurait dit le fond de sa pensée avant. Oui c'est logique. Mais pourquoi a t'il fait ça ? Pourquoi a t'il dit qu'il ne t'aimait plus avant ? Il doit y avoir une réponse logique à toute cette mascarade !

Une nouvelle contraction coupa court à ses pensées et elle se concentra totalement sur Draco.

-Elle ne peut rien me donner pour atténuer la douleur ?

-Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour cela, prend ton mal en patience et ne te fatigue pas.

**A **19 heure, la dernière barrière magique s'effondra, les mangemorts commencèrent à remonter l'allée menant aux portes du château. La foret interdite restait calme et silencieuse, et Hagrid ne montrait toujours pas signe de vie.

Les professeurs arrivèrent et formèrent les lignes de défenses, tout le monde portait des habits moldu, comme pour montrer aux mangemorts que les moldus seraient présent du coté de la lumière, si pas de corps, du moins d'esprit.

La grande porte externe trembla plusieurs fois, avant qu'un feu vert ne la consume entièrement. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes et Dumbledore érigea une barrière protectrice au devant de la première ligne. Un rat apparu seul et couru en direction du château, Remus lança le premier sort, que l'animal évita, McGonagall l'imita mais rata sa cible, Harry puis Ron tentèrent sans succès. Alors qu'il allait grimper l'escalier Ginny se jeta littéralement dessus et l'emprisonna dans ses mains, elle se releva et le tint par la queue, droit devant elle, il possédait une patte argentée. Le professeur Dumbledore créa une petite boite en verre et Ginny le déposa dedans. Ensuite elle couru le confier à un élève de 4ème en lui expliquant rapidement la situation.

Dehors les mangemorts n'étaient pas resté inactif, Pettigrow n'était qu'une diversion, mais ils n'avaient pas prévu la protection du directeur et leurs premiers essais se heurtèrent au mur magique. Un homme en noir, peut être le chef ou le plus fort, récita une formule dans une langue ancienne et le mur magique se brisa dans un bruit de verre brisé.

La bataille s'engagea !

Les forces du bien avaient un avantage, celui de surprise, car les hommes de Voldemort n'avaient pas prévu les élèves, tireurs d'élite, caché et protégé par le château. Ils durent donc reculer et retourner dans le parc. Les hommes de Dumbledore les suivirent et perdirent en un instant la protection des élèves de 5ème mais aussi celles du château. Les forces se retrouvèrent à égalité, et des 2 cotés des renforts arrivaient régulièrement.

**L**es contractions n'étaient plus séparées que de 15 minutes et prenaient à chaque fois en intensité, mais rien ne s'ouvrait ! La césarienne fut en fin de compte la seule solution retenue, et même s'il n'avait pas encore perdu les eaux, ce qui était étonnant, le médicomage, seul capable de réussir cette opération délicate, n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie ! Madame Pomfresh se désespérait d'ailleurs qu'il soit toujours en vie. Hermione paniquait, Pomfresh commençait à recevoir des blessés et était déjà débordée, et Draco suait et souffrait en silence. Son mutisme intriguait d'ailleurs la préfète en chef qui ne tarda plus à lui poser la question.

-Dray, qu'est ce qui se passe ? D'habitude tu es plus bavard quand tu souffres !

-Je ne vais pas y arriver Hermione ! Si ce bâtard ne s'amène pas maintenant, je m'ouvre moi même et tanpis si j'en crève !

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça ? N'est ce pas ?

-Je ne lui ai pas répondu. Murmura Draco.

-A qui ?

-A Harry, je ne lui ai rien dit ou même fait comprendre. Rien, s'il meurt ou si j'y reste, il ne saura pas.

-Il ne saura pas quoi ?

-Que je l'aime encore, malgré tout, même si c'est un salaud de première, je l'aime toujours comme un fou. Et je veux qu'il soit près de moi, je le veux à ta place ! Et j'ai mal ! Fini t'il en pleurant doucement.

La douleur et l'anxiété avaient eu raison de sa fierté. Draco Maxime Black venait de craquer pour la troisième fois de sa vie devant Hermione Granger. Celle-ci réfléchit à toute vitesse, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans l'infirmerie et même s'il avait su, il n'aurait pu rester auprès de lui. Mais Draco avait besoin de le voir et de lui parler une dernière fois, ainsi il serait plus serein pour la suite de l'accouchement. Elle se leva doucement et sortit de la pièce.

-Dobby ! Dobby !

-Oui, Miss Hermione Granger, qu'est ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous ?

-Va chercher Harry, et dit lui que Draco est à l'infirmerie et qu'il souhaite le voir. Mais personne d'autre que lui ne doit t'entendre, est ce clair ?

Dobby s'éclipsa dans un léger 'pop' sans même donner de réponse.

**Il** apparu juste derrière Harry qui venait de transpercer de sa lame un énorme monstre plein de poil, qui devait être cousin du chien ou du loup, mais qui n'avait rien de leur gentillesse. En fait cela devait être un métissage entre un loup-garou, un pitt-bull et un bison, autant dire horrible, bête et méchant et résistant à la magie!

-Monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur !

-Dobby, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là.!

-Miss Hermione Granger a un message pour vous !

-Quoi elle a un problème ?! Demanda t'il en tranchant la tête d'une autre de ces bêtes.

-Elle non, mais lui, oui !

Harry se releva d'un coup et chercha Ron du regard. Il se rapprocha doucement de lui, se débattant toujours contre les monstres. Ils tranchèrent quelques gorges et il semble qu'il y eu une accalmie de ces bêtes pendant un court moment. Harry se cacha derrière Ron et s'accroupi face à Dobby.

-Monsieur Black est à l'infirmerie de la grande salle et veut vous voir. Miss Hermione Granger semblait paniquée, monsieur.

-Où à l'infirmerie exactement ?

-Dans la petite pièce derrière l'estrade, monsieur Harry Potter. Continua de murmurer Dobby.

-J'arrive !

Il se releva mais ne pu se diriger vers l'école, une dizaine de bêtes furieuses se lançaient sur eux, la seule chose positive était que c'était les 10 dernières ! Ils firent face avec Ron et les décimèrent rapidement. Ensuite Harry tenta une retraite discrète, mais certains mangemorts n'étaient pas de cet avis.

-Ron, Neville ! Couvrez-moi, je rentre !

Même s'ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi leur ami devait se rendre au château, ils s'exécuterent et 10 minutes plus tard le survivant courait à travers la cour et escaladait les marches menant à la grande salle. Il traversa celle-ci comme une flèche et ouvrit la porte du fond à la volée faisant sursauter Hermione et Draco.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda t'il.

-Je vais accoucher. Et ça se passe pas bien du tout ! Répondit Draco avant de pleurer à nouveau.

Hermione se leva et sortit de la pièce. Harry vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et caressa doucement le visage de Draco.

-Explique-moi convenablement. Demanda t'il de sa voix la plus douce.

-J'ai des contractions et l'abdomen tendu à l'extrême mais rien ne se passe. Il faudrait me faire une césarienne mais le seul capable de faire ça et connaissant mon dossier est le médicomage, ami de Pomfresh, dont nous n'avons aucune nouvelles. Elle a peur que je perde les eaux, car ils pourraient se répandre en moi et me tuer et les contractions sont horriblement douloureuses et proches l'une de l'autre ! Je ne peux pas aller à St Mangouste et l'hôpital ne vient pas à moi ! J'en ai marre, j'ai peur et je t'aime !

Il avait dit tout ça en essayant de ravaler ses sanglots, mais il craqua à nouveau à la fin. Harry le prit doucement dans ses bras et lui massa délicatement le dos. Puis, il commença à l'embrasser, d'abord sur le haut du crane, le front, ensuite les joues et finalement ce fut Draco qui lui captura les lèvres. Mais le baiser fut rompu par une nouvelle contraction et un cri de douleur du blond.

-Je suis désolé mon ange, je suis vraiment désolé.! Pardonne-moi !

-Mais de quoi Harry ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Le serpentard remarqua alors le sang sur les habits du gryffondor.

-Tu es blessé.?

-Non, ce n'est pas mon sang, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu as assez avec toi tout seul.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et Draco s'accrocha à lui comme s'il allait disparaître.

-Tu ne peux pas rester n'est ce pas ?

-Non, je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé, j'aurai voulu être avec toi. Excuse-moi mon ange, pour tout.

-Ca on en rediscutera ! Tenta de plaisanter le blond.

Mais seul un fin sourire étira leurs lèvres.

-Vas-y ! Murmura Draco après avoir serré une dernière fois son amour. Mais revient vite.

Harry le déposa délicatement contre l'oreiller et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir rejoindre le champs de bataille.

A peine la porte fut-elle fermé que Draco hurlait de douleur. Hermione entra en catastrophe et lui fit avaler une potion.

**D**ehors, le soleil venait de se coucher, mais il faisait encore jour. Harry respira un bon coup et couru rejoindre Ron. Mais à peine fut-il aux coté du roux, qu'un cri retentit.

-Dumbledore est mort !

Tout les combats cessèrent. Les mangemorts se mirent à rire et certains élèves commencèrent à pleurer. Harry ne versa pas une larme, il ne pouvait le faire maintenant, il amplifia sa voix et se tourna vers ses équipiers.

-NE PLEUREZ PAS ! PAS ENCORE ? IL EST TROP TÔT ! CONTINUEZ DE VOUS BATTRE SINON IL SERA MORT POUR RIEN ! DUMBLEDORE N'AURAIT PAS VOULU QUE VOUS ABANDONNIEZ MAINTENANT ! COURAGE MES AMIS, NOUS POUVONS TOUJOURS Y ARRIVER !

Pour l'aider, Ron poussa un cri de guerre phénoménale et jeta le premier sort. Tout le monde le suivit et les mangemorts, même s'ils furent décontenancés un instant, replongèrent aussi très vite dans la bataille.

Les sorts fusaient de tout coté et les cris s'élevaient de toute part. Une volée de flèche sortit de la foret interdite et tua une vingtaine de mangemorts. Colin Crivey eu un cri de victoire et leva les bras au ciel mais un mangemort en profita pour le tuer.

Déjà une nouvelle bande de magiciens noirs remontait l'allée et venait prêter main forte aux mangemorts. La bataille redoubla d'intensité, et des renforts commencèrent à arriver des 2 cotés. La bataille de St Mangouste était finie, et les survivants en état de se battre affluaient à Poudlard.

Une autre volée de flèches tua 10 mangemorts, mais 20 autres les remplacèrent immédiatement. Puis quelqu'un sortit de la foret.

-Hamir !! S'écria Harry.

Mais il ne pu continuer ses exclamations, 2 mangemorts l'avaient prit pour cible. Ils se battaient à celui qui lançait le plus de sort de la mort. Finalement, voyant qu'ils n'y arrivaient pas séparément, ils s'écartèrent un peu et lancèrent simultanément l'avada kedavra. Harry était prit au piège, s'il allait vers l'avant il tombait au milieu d'un duel, en arrière, pareil, à droite il se prenait un sort, à gauche l'autre sort. Il voyait arriver les lumières vertes à vive allure et soudain, alors qu'elles allaient le toucher, il fut bousculer à terre et quelqu'un se prit les sorts pour lui. Les 2 mangemorts furent prit en chasse par Dean et Seamus et Harry tenta de se débarrasser du corps sur lui. Au moment où il y arriva finalement, il vit le visage de son sauveur, de la 4ème personne qui s'était sacrifié pour lui : Neville Longbottom.

**D**raco venait de perdre les eaux, et comme prévu, malheureusement, rien ne s'écoulait hors de lui. Pomfresh devenait hystérique, Hermione envoyait hibou sur hibou, les blessés entraient et ressortaient directement une fois soigné, le professeur Chourave faisait office de seconde infirmière et Draco restait difficilement conscient. La potion avait calmé la douleur vive des contractions, mais ses reins et sa tête menaçaient à tout moment d'exploser. Le médicomage n'arrivait pas et personne ne répondait aux lettres de détresse qu'ils avaient fini par envoyer à tout l'hôpital, en désespoir de cause. Peu importait à présent la médiatisation de l'évènement, tant que Draco et les bébés survivaient.

L'horloge de la grande salle sonna 23 heure, les contractions se suivaient de 2 minutes et la pièce tournait autour de Draco. Hermione ne pouvait que lui serrer la main et même Pomfresh était impuissante. Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer à présent des yeux de l'adolescent, il n'y avait plus de fierté, plus de masque, il n'y avait plus que la douleur et la peur. Car il le savait, si quelqu'un ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement, il allait mourir. Les bébés étaient certainement déjà en train d'étouffer et le liquide amniotique agissait comme un poison dans son corps

La potion cessa de faire effet et ses cris remplirent à nouveaux l'infirmerie. Finalement, la douleur eu raison de lui et il s'évanouit.

**U**n groupe de mangemorts remontait calmement le chemin, trop calmement aux yeux d'Harry et les autres s'inclinaient devant l'un d'eux. Sa cicatrice se mit à brûler, Voldemort arrivait enfin !

-Ron, tu t'occupe des Malfoy, Remus des Lestrange et ne fait pas ton idéaliste, tu les tues un point c'est tout ! Essayez de les avoir par surprise, je m'occupe de Voldy ! Dean, Seamus, Ginny, couvrez-nous !

Ils s'élancèrent jusqu'aux limites du terrain que le coté de la lumière gardait farouchement. Les mangemorts ne comprirent pas tout de suite et continuèrent à s'incliner devant leur Lord au fur et à mesure que celui ci passait entre eux. Ron et Remus visèrent l'arrière du groupe et leurs sorts de morts touchèrent et tuèrent les 2 mangemorts visés, il en restait 3 plus Voldemort. D'ailleurs ils se retournèrent d'un coup au son de la chute des corps, il ne leur fallu que quelques seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils cherchèrent directement les coupables et les repérèrent rapidement. D'un geste de la main, le mage noir lança ses 3 gardes du corps sur eux, mais en retint un à la dernière minute ou plutôt une. Lupin et Weasley se battirent comme des beaux diables qu'ils étaient et au bout de plusieurs minutes, Ron lança un poignard en direction du mangemort en même temps qu'un sort. L'homme évita le sort mais pas l'arme blanche. Remus évitait chaque sort et répliquait immédiatement, mais les adversaires étant de forces égales, le duel promettait de durer. Harry sortit son poignard et imita le geste de Ron pendant que Remus lançait un sort, encore une fois, l'arme blanche fit mouche. Même si ce geste n'avait rien d'héroïque ou de gryffondorien, le survivant savait qu'il était nécessaire, même s'il se répugnait pour cet acte digne du plus vil des serpentards, il l'assumait, il l'avait fait pour sa famille. Voldemort laissa partir le mangemort qu'il avait retenu, celui ci enleva sa capuche pour montrer son visage. Bellatrix Lestrange, fulminait, elle écumait de rage ! Sa sœur, son mari et ses beaux-frères venaient de mourir sous ses yeux, elle devait les venger. Elle leva sa baguette et visa Harry avant de lancer un doloris, mais le brun regardait le mage noir et non sa suppléante, il voulait en finir au plus vite.

Ron se jeta au devant de lui et prit le doloris à sa place, Remus ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et la tua, Harry se dirigea lentement vers le mage noir.

-Salut Tom, tu vas bien ?

-Espèce d'avorton, comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? Incline-toi devant le plus grand mage de ce siècle !

Harry se mit à rire, d'un rire froid, sec, sans joie mais tellement provocant.

-Toi le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle ? Dumbledore était le plus puissant et tu as toujours eu peur de lui, tu n'as jamais pu le battre, on ne devient le plus grand qu'en ayant vaincu le mage le plus important présent avant nous. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, suivit de fidèles moutons !

-Et ils sont cons ses moutons ! Cria une voix dans le dos d'Harry.

-Allons, Tommy ! Sois sage et respectueux, battons-nous en duel, mais un vrai duel, et celui qui s'en sortira vivant pourra répondre à l'appellation du plus grand mage de ce siècle. Ca te va ?

Voldemort le toisa longuement du regard, la bataille s'était arrêtée et les forces s'étaient regroupé derrière leur leader. Face à face se dressaient les espoirs de 2 idéaux complètement différents, face à face, 2 armées destinées à la lutte pour la survie, face à face, 2 orphelins.

-J'accepte ! Personne ne touche à Potter, il est à moi ! Cria t'il à ses esclaves.

Ceux ci se placèrent en ligne de part et d'autre de leur maître, le coté de la lumière fit pareil et la bataille finale s'enclencha réellement.

Des hurlements et des cris résonnaient aux oreilles d'Harry mais il ne les voyait pas, seul comptait la tête de serpent face à lui, seul comptait ces yeux rouges qu'il voulait voir se fermer à jamais.

Il se donna à fond, comme il l'avait promis à Draco, il voulait que ses enfants puissent vivre dans un monde débarrassé de la peur. Il savait que dans quelques années un autre mage noir prendrait la place de celui-ci. La lumière et les ténèbres sont sœurs d'éternité, et toujours, les humains devront se battre pour préserver leur bonheur. Mais il voulait y arriver quand même, pour que tous les sacrifices n'aient pas été vains.

Il devait toujours rester en mouvement, lancer un sort et éviter un autre, se baisser et se redresser immédiatement pour attaquer, il suait et les sons autours de lui disparaissaient, seul un mélange de couleurs se gravait dans son esprit.

Au bout d'une heure, aucun des 2 n'avait prit le dessus, mais du coté des autres combattants, la résistance gagnait régulièrement du terrain. Voldemort du le remarquer, car il fit une pause et cria à ses mangemorts d'activer le mouvement. Harry en profita pour respirer et regarder après ses amis. Ron se battait aux cotés d'Hamir, Ginny et Blaise étaient dos à dos, tout comme Dean et Seamus, les sœurs Patil, et les jumeaux Weasley, Molly n'était plus là et Arthur se battait aux cotés de Charlie, Bill avait disparu aussi, ainsi que Luna. Mais certains 5 ème années étaient descendus prêter mains forte, les autres étaient debout sur les parapets de la portes externe, moins cachés mais tout aussi utile. Il ne pu continuer son recensement et pria silencieusement pour que les absents soient seulement blessés et non tué.

Voldemort le prit par surprise et il encaissa son premier doloris, il répliqua directement et le combat reprit. A minuit le carillon de Poudlard retentit, ni joyeux ni sinistre, ni clair ni étouffé, le son paraissait aussi indécis que l'issue de la bataille.

Ils épuisaient leur magie, ils épuisaient leur énergie, mais toujours, ils luttaient. La haine et la rage étaient le moteur de l'un, l'amour et l'espoir celui de l'autre. Seul l'avenir savait lequel des deux aurait raison.

Et l'irréalisable se réalisa, ils ne purent plus faire sortir la moindre étincelle de leur baguette. Harry dégaina alors son épée, Voldemort fit de même et ils continuèrent un duel commencé plus de 1000 ans auparavant.

Le sang coula bien vite des entailles, les vêtements furent vite lacérés et le souffle commença à leur manquer. Ils n'existaient plus qu'eux au monde, comme 2 amoureux transis que la passion dévore, seulement cet amour privilégié et étrange était mortel. Harry se mit alors à réciter la prophétie.

- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiés, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.. Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois.._

-C'était donc ça ! Mais quel est ce pouvoir que j'ignore ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire !

La rage de Voldemort s'amplifia et la cicatrice, qu'Harry avait réussi à oublier en ce concentrant sur la bataille, se rappela à lui de la plus douloureuse des façons qui soit. Il passa la main sur son front et essuya le sang qui coulait de la plaie en forme d'éclair. Il repensa alors à Draco embrassant tendrement sa cicatrice pour le rassurer, à Hermione, fixant son front avec inquiétude tout en cherchant une solution, à Ron, lui caressant du bout des doigts pour le calmer, à Molly qui l'embrassait toujours, mais involontairement, à cet endroit. Une énergie nouvelle jaillit du fond de son cœur, comme si d'autres personnes s'étaient fondu en lui pour l'aider, et des sensations étranges firent leurs apparitions. Il reconnut l'odeur de Sirius et le parfum de Cédric, il sentit la présence de Neville ainsi que de 2 autres personnes, il ne pouvait s'agir que de ses parents ! Il comprit alors quel était ce pouvoir dont on parlait, il pouvait ressentir et contenir l'amour des morts à son égard, alors il pria pour que toutes les victimes des Voldemorts et des mangemorts viennent en lui et lui donnent la force d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Et il s'élança, pour la dernière fois, il le savait, il n'aurait plus d'autres occasions. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent, des étincelles illuminèrent la nuit, et les fers des lames reflétèrent la lumière de la lune. Harry pensa un instant qu'ils avaient eu de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas encore pleine mais presque, ainsi ils avaient pu bénéficier de sa lumière sans subir les loups-garous. Il trouva d'ailleurs étrange que Voldemort n'ai pas pensé à ces bêtes là, peut être n'avait-il pas prévu tant de résistance?Ses pensées l'éloignèrent un instant du champs de bataille et Voldemort en profita pour lui transpercer l'épaule, la douleur le ramena sur terre et son premier réflexe fut d'enfoncer sa propre lame dans la chair du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Ils s'étaient embrochés mutuellement et aucun des 2 ne voulait retirer sa lame pour donner le coup final. Alors Harry enfonça plus profondément encore son épée et la lâcha, il plaça ses mains à plat sur le torse du mage noir et récita une formule. Il planta son regard pur dans les yeux apeuré de l'adulte et lui sourit tendrement avant de finir sa formule presque en hurlant.

Ron tourna la tête dans sa direction et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

-HARRY ! NOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN !

Et tout explosa autour des ennemis mortels.

**Voilà.! J'espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre attente ! A bientôt !**


	11. Réveil brutal

**Bien le bonjour !!**

**Comment ça va bien ? J'espère n'avoir pas été trop longue ?**

**Je recherche, non activement mais avec envie, un dessinateur de fanart (ou une), genre manga, qui aurait l'extrême gentillesse de dessiner sur mes fics. C'est juste un caprice personnel ! Merci !**

**Artémis :** Oula, c'est la première fois que tu es si empressée !!! La voilà la suite ! Merci et Ciao !

**Top cerise :** Bien sure que je suis contente que tu sois ma centième review !! En plus si à toi ça te fait encore plus plaisir, tout est parfait ! T'inquiète pour la suite, heureuse ou pas, elle arrive !! Merci et Ciao !

**Sirie stefie :** Si c'est très grave !! lol ! Je t'excuse plein de fois de m'avoir pas reviewé.!! Te prend pas la tête comme ça !! Pourquoi ça se fait pas de finir un chapitre comme ça ? T'aimes pas ? Merci et Ciao !

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Ola les filles !! Oui j'ai eu mes résultats et je suis dans une énorme galère ! Donc on en parle plus ! Tu peux te convaincre comme tu veux, si je décide de les tuer tout les deux, je le fais !! J'espère que Nee Chan a récupéré du choc ? Merci beaucoup pour le chapitre parfait, ça me chauffe le cœur !! Zibou !!

**Céline s. :** Et si je tue aussi les gosses ? Non ? Bah, je sais pas alors !! Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Gaëlle Gryffondor :** Merci pour les deux reviews ! Ciao !

**Fliflou : **Hou, que de menaces !! J'adore !! Hum, j'aime bien l'idée qu'ils meurent en même temps, mais je sais pas encore ! J'espère ne pas subir ton gourou ! Zibou et Ciao !

**Emilie :** Mais si je peux vous laisser comme ça ! Elle est si horrible que ça ? Merci et Zibou !

**Dragon Bleu :** Mais maintenant ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci et Ciao !

**Black Némésis :** Merci beaucoup pour votre analyse très subtile ma chère ! lol ! Contente de pas avoir déçu, et j'espère continuer dans cette voie ! Encore merci et Ciao !

**Nicolas :** Non, tu me l'avais pas dit. Je suis contente pour toi, j'aurais bien aimé faire pareil ! Partir une année en Angleterre est un rêve, partir un an dans un pays étranger tout court ! Enfin bref, je ne serais pas déçue si tu ne review pas, je sais à présent que ce n'est pas toi qui choisit ! Aurais-tu versé une larme pendant la discussion ? Ou à la mort de Neville ? Ou la mort de Dumby ? Dis-moi, je veux savoir ! Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Vif d'or :** Voilà la suite madame ! J'espère n'avoir pas été trop longue ? Merci beaucoup et Zibou ! P.S. : Quel empressement, ce n'est pas normal !

**Crazysnape : **Comment ça horrible ? T'aime pas ma fin ? Mais ils sont peut être morts, qui sait ! Tu trouve souvent des phrases cultes dans les fics que tu lis ou c'est moi qui en mets beaucoup ? Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Minerve : **Et oui, c'est la vie ! Fallait bien mettre un peu de piquant ! Merci beaucoup et Zibou !

**Chapitre 11 : Réveil brutal.**

****

Harry ouvrit lentement un œil et le referma aussitôt, puis il ouvrit le second, pour le refermer à nouveau. Il ouvrit les deux et fut aveuglé encore une fois par la lumière. Cette clarté tellement recherchée mais tellement douloureuse en cet instant. Il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit les yeux, il papillonna quelques secondes puis s'habitua à son habitat. C'était blanc, comme l'infirmerie, mais ce n'était pas l'infirmerie. Etait ce le paradis ? Non, ce n'était pas le paradis, ses parents n'étaient pas près de lui ! Un poids attira son attention sur son torse.

Un bébé, c'était un bébé qui dormait sur lui ! Mais qui aurait pu être assez inconscient pour laisser dormir un bébé sur une personne inconsciente ?

Harry tenta de se souvenir à qui ce bébé pouvait appartenir mais il ne l'avais jamais vu ! Puis ses souvenirs l'entraînèrent lors de la bataille finale. Est-ce que Voldemort était bien mort ? Et lui où était-il ? Et pourquoi avait-il mal la tête ? Et pourquoi un bébé dormait-il paisiblement sur lui ? Et pourquoi cet homme chantait cette berceuse ? Et pourquoi cette voix lui était familière ?

Le bébé sur lui bougea dans son sommeil, et tendit, de ce fait son visage vers lui. Harry resta subjugué. Ce bébé était magnifique, le plus beau de la terre. Il avait un énorme duvet de cheveux noirs sur la tête, le tout complètement décoiffé, si tant est qu'un bébé puisse être coiffé. En fait cela disait quelque chose à Harry, mais quoi ?

La voix se rapprocha mais Harry ne réagit pas, trop occupé à admirer cet adorable chérubin à la peau rose.

-Harry tu es réveillé.? Demanda la voix.

Le gryffondor leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et croisa un regard gris-bleu. Draco.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Si c'était Draco qui était là, alors Voldemort était mort, et lui était vivant.

Ses yeux descendirent le long du visage de son amant, puis sur le paquet qu'il portait, un autre bébé, mais blond celui ci. Et la lumière fut, pour la deuxième fois en 5 minutes, ces bébés étaient à eux. Des faux jumeaux avaient dit Pomfresh. Mais le blond avait la même tignasse que le brun, fournie et désordonnée.

Mais déjà Draco sortait de la chambre pour appeler un médecin.

Des 3 jours qui suivirent son réveil, Harry ne se rappela de rien. Enfin, seulement qu'il avait été nourri, examiné, drogué aux potions, nourri, examiné et endormi.

Quand il se réveilla le quatrième jour, son esprit était frais et disposé à parler, et Draco était là, comme d'habitude.

-Tu te réveil enfin. Murmura t'il en lui embrassant le front.

-Où sont les bébés ? Parvint à articuler Harry.

-Ils dorment dans leur berceau. Je vais te redresser.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et bientôt Harry fut mieux placé pour entamer une discussion. Il tendit une main verre la carafe d'eau et Draco l'aida à boire un grand verre bien frais.

-Et Voldemort ?

-Bel et bien mort ! Tu l'as eu mon chéri, ta cicatrice à d'ailleurs disparu en même temps que lui.

-Et les bébés ?

-Ils sont là, je te l'ai déjà dit. Répondit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, quand sont-ils nés ?

-La nuit de la bataille.

-Le médecin est arrivé.?

-Non, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est Hermione qui m'a tout raconté. Je me suis évanoui peu après avoir perdu les eaux, et mon sauveur est arrivé.

-Qui ?

-Molly Weasley! Tu savais que Fred et Georges étaient né par césarienne ? Et qu'elle possède un diplôme de sage femme ? En tout cas, elle a été blessée et quand elle est venue pour ce faire soigner, Chourave lui a appris ce qui se passait. Il paraît qu'elle est rentrée comme une furie dans la pièce et elle a commencé à donner des ordres. 10 minutes plus tard, elle m'ouvrait le ventre et sortait les bébés, mauves à force d'étouffer. Pomfresh s'est occupé des bébés avec Hermione et leur ont sauvé la vie. Ils n'auront aucune séquelles, Merlin soit loué.! Ensuite, et bien, elles ont stabilisé mon état en attendant la fin de la bataille. Quand ce fut fini, elles me transportèrent à St Mangouste, où un médicomage s'est occupé de moi. Je ne garde qu'une mince cicatrice de mon accouchement.

-J'aurais du être avec toi. Murmura Harry.

-Mais tu étais là.! Si tu n'avais pas tué l'autre face de serpent, je n'aurais pas pu aller à l'hôpital ! Et toi ?

-Moi quoi ?

-Que c'est-il passé sur le champs de bataille ?

-Ron, Remus, où sont-ils ? Paniqua soudainement Harry.

-Ils vont bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Ron a été blessé par l'explosion mais rien de grave, et Remus s'en est sorti avec un bras cassé et quelques dents en moins, c'est tout ! Avant que tu ne me fasses la liste des Weasley, et bien, Arthur va bien, il est resté 6 jours dans le coma suite à une mauvaise chute mais s'en tire sans trop de séquelles. Il a d'ailleurs eu une promotion, mais je te raconterais plus tard. Molly est resté avec moi, Bill a été brûlé sur une grande partie du visage mais n'a plus rien, Charlie boitera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie mais il est entier. Percy est malheureusement décédé lors de l'attaque du ministère, les jumeaux sont à présent parfaitement identifiable, puisque Georges a quelques cicatrices sur le visage et que Fred les a sur les bras et Ginny n'a absolument rien ! Blaise a tout prit pour elle, mais il n'en garde aucunes séquelles. Et Tonks va parfaitement bien. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

-McGo, Snape, Hamir?

-Désolé, mais eux sont toujours vivants ! McGo est la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, et Snape sont adjoint ! Nos pauvres chéris auront donc Snape comme prof de potion, à moins que la directrice ne meure d'ici là.! Ce que je ne souhaite évidemment pas ! Et Hamir est retourné dans sa foret en un seul morceau je crois.

-Les autres ?

-Harry je ne vais pas te faire la liste des morts et des blessés ! De plus, je n'en sais rien, je suis resté près de toi depuis que je suis en état de le faire, et les seules nouvelles que j'ai, me parviennent des Weasley.

-Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Le 26 août, en passant, bon anniversaire. Tu as enfin tes 18 ans !

Draco l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et voulu aller plus loin mais Harry ne réagit pas.

-Mon amour, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda le blond inquiet.

-Neville est mort pour me sauver. Qui d'autres ?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment. Tu es encore très faible, tu ne veux pas attendre ?

-Non, dis-moi !

Draco prit une grande inspiration et dirigea son regard vers le berceau un long moment, puis il encra ses yeux dans les émeraudes qui s'humidifiaient déjà.

-Dumbledore, mais tu le sais déjà, Neville, Luna, elle a été distraite un moment, Parvati, et, de chagrin, Padma s'est suicidée ensuite, Justin Flint-Fletchey, Denis Crivey, il est descendu des remparts et était bien trop faible, il y en a beaucoup Harry. Je ne saurais pas tous te les citer, il va y avoir un monument en leur honneur dans le parc de Poudlard, tu liras les noms à ce moment là, je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. Termina Draco dans un murmure.

-Viens-la. Dit tendrement Harry en l'attirant à lui.

Draco se coucha sur le torse du gryffondor, ils restèrent enlacé jusqu'à ce qu'un cri les interrompe.

-C'est l'heure du repas ! Lâcha Draco. Tu m'aides ?

Harry hocha doucement la tête. L'ex serpentard se leva et prépara rapidement 2 biberons. Un deuxième cri était venu rejoindre le premier et le tout donnait une cacophonie très dérangeante pour les oreilles ! Draco déposa un bébé dans les bras d'Harry et lui tendis un biberon, puis il prit le second bébé et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Et à l'imitation d'Harry, il enfonça la nourriture dans la bouche du braillard.

-Lequel est dans mes bras ?

-C'est James, le petit blond et le noir c'est Sirius. Tu sais qu'ils sont nos portraits !!

-Tout les Potter se ressemblent.

-Tout comme les Malfoy ! Je suppose que c'est pour ça que je les ai eu en même temps. Nos gênes ne voulaient pas se laisser dominer et donc, la tradition nous a fait des copies, conforme à un des originaux ! Mis à part les yeux ! James a les yeux émeraude, comme toi, mais Sirius a les yeux bleu-gris.

-Comme toi ! Mon père avait les yeux noisette et mon parrain les avait bleu nuit.

-Harry, ce ne sont pas eux. Je ne veux pas que tu les identifies sans cesse ou que tu essaye de les modeler à leurs images ! Peut être est-ce une mauvaise chose de les nommer comme eux ?

-Non ! C'est en leur mémoire que je le voulais. Je ne veux pas les identifier ou essayer de les retrouver en eux, c'est juste que, il me faudra du temps. Et puis quand je dirais que mon fils s'appel Sirius Black, ça va faire un choc. Pour moi d'abord mais aussi pour les gens, je veux dire, il faudra que je m'y habitue mais je ne veux pas les changer, c'est leur hommage, leur cadeau.

-Harry, tu te rends compte du poids qui pèse déjà sur leurs épaules ? Ils sont nos fils, être le fils du survivant n'est déjà pas une mince affaire, mais être le fils d'un Malfoy en est aussi une autre.

-Tu es un Black à présent.

-Et c'est pire ! Nous savons qu'il y avait du bon chez les Black, les gens pas. Et puis leur donner le nom d'un présumé meurtrier et d'un autre héros, c'est peut être mauvais pour eux. Tu ne veux vraiment pas que l'ont change ? Ils pourraient s'appeler tout les 2 Potter, et garder James et Sirius comme deuxième prénom ?

-Non, je me suis battu pour eux. Si les gens ont des problèmes avec ça, qu'ils viennent me trouver ! Mais mes fils ne changeront pas de noms pour le bon plaisir de certaines personnes mal pensantes !

-C'est bon, ne t'énerve pas.

Le reste de la tétée se fit en silence et après le rot, Draco recoucha les bébés puis vint se rasseoir près de Harry.

-Il nous faut discuter de nous à présent. Dit le blond dans un souffle.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda craintivement Harry.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté.? Pourquoi m'as-tu blessé.? Pourquoi as-tu repoussé les enfants ? Pourquoi as-tu tout fait pour mourir lors de la bataille ?

-Pour te protéger. Toutes tes questions n'ont qu'une seule réponse, j'ai tout fait pour toi.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Une larme coula le long de la joue du blond, Harry l'essuya et lui sourit.

-Parce que je t'aime comme un fou et que Voldemort allait l'apprendre. Et de là, il allait s'en prendre à toi ! Quand nous étions ensemble, Et bien, c'était déjà très dangereux, mais tu savais te défendre et nous ne nous séparions jamais très longtemps. Mais quand tu m'as annoncé que tu attendais nos enfants, la première chose que j'ai imaginé, c'est Voldemort vous torturant tout les trois pour m'amener à lui. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, et j'ai donc dû vous éloigner de moi.

-Mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé.? Nous aurions pu jouer la comédie !

-Non, les risques étaient trop grands. L'un de nous aurait pu se trahir ou l'information filtrer malgré toutes nos précautions. Il fallait qu'il ressente ma peine, il fallait que les espions dans l'école voient la tienne, c'était le seul moyen. Et ça a marché.! Tu n'as pas été ennuyé une seule fois, personne n'a attenté à ta vie, et ta grossesse s'est déroulé dans le calme. Enfin, presque dans le calme.

-J'ai du mal à digérer ça. Pendant tout ce temps, tu étais aussi mal que moi, et tu continuais de m'aimer mais de me faire souffrir. Ton raisonnement était peut être, juste, mais j'aurais aimé en être informé.!

-Ca n'aurait pas fonctionné.

-Mais Harry, s'énerva Draco, j'en ai crevé, est-ce que tu comprends ? Je devenais fou ! J'ai détesté les bébés, je t'ai haïs encore plus fort, je t'aimais et faisais tout pour te pousser loin de mes pensées en même temps ! J'ai cru tout perdre ! Si Hermione n'avait pas été là, je me serais suicidé.!

-Je suis désolé Draco, mais c'était la meilleure solution ! Je savais qu'Hermione ne t'aurait pas laissé tomber, c'est pour ça que j'ai emmené Ron avec moi. Ainsi, vous vous seriez apporté mutuellement du réconfort.

-Tu as aussi joué avec les sentiments de Ron ?

-Non, il savait, il était au courant de tout. Il m'a suivit en connaissance de cause, et il savait qu'il retournerait avec Hermione.

-Et si j'avais décidé de faire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Si je t'avais oublié.?

-Peu m'importait, tant que tu restais en vie et du coté de la lumière. Je savais que je pouvais de te perdre, mais c'était le risque à prendre. Ta vie, et celle des bébés, comptait plus que la mienne.

-Je te déteste ! Je déteste cette manie que tu as de jouer les héros ! Cracha Draco en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers le berceau et remontât les couvertures sur les bébés, ensuite il fit les 100 pas devant le lit d'Harry, sans parler, sans le regarder. Le brun commençait à paniquer, il avait espéré que les explications conviendraient à Draco et pas qu'elles l'énerveraient !

-Hermione a déjà accouché.? Demanda Harry pour briser le silence.

Draco s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Puis il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Non, pas encore. Elle doit accoucher dans 2 semaines.

-Je…. Je… Je m'excuse Dray. Mais c'était la seule solution !

-Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

Harry voulu répliquer mais ils furent interrompus par de la visite. Les Weasley arrivèrent, très vite suivit par Remus et Tonks. Draco décida d'aller faire un tour pour se calmer.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, Harry donnait le biberon à Sirius pendant que Molly changeait le lange de James.

-Je m'excuse Molly ! S'écria t'il en se précipitant.

-Mais ce n'est rien Draco. Ca me fait plaisir, je t'assure. Et puis, si je veux qu'ils m'appellent Mamy comme tout les autres, il faut bien que je m'en occupe un minimum ! Et puis ils sont si mignons !!

Draco relâcha la pression et s'assit à coté d'Hermione, celle-ci lui prit la main et lui sourit gentiment. Mais Draco ne réagit pas, et Hermione l'emmena dans le couloir.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé.? Demanda t'elle d'entré de jeu.

-On a discuté, et il m'a expliqué pourquoi il m'avait quitté.

-Je le savais !! Ron n'a rien voulu me dire, donc c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose. Alors ?

-Pour me protéger. Tout a, soit disant, été fait pour moi et ma sécurité.

Hermione le regarda perplexe un long moment, puis ses sourcils retrouvèrent lentement leur forme originelle et un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la mine renfrognée de son ami, elle retrouva son sérieux directement.

-Heu, tu peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est typiquement gryffondor !

-Et c'est typiquement serpentard de le planter là et de me barrer avec mes gosses !

-Non ! Draco, ne fais pas ça !! Ca le tuerais ! Il a tout fait pour vous, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir préservé vos vies ? Et puis, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu l'aimes malgré tout ! Tu te rappel, pendant ton accouchement, tu n'arrêtais pas de demander après lui !

-Je ne sais plus Hermione ! Et puis j'étais émotionnellement fragilisé pendant mon accouchement ! Maintenant que je vois les choses au clair, et que je connais ses raisons, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser ! Tu t'imagine qu'il a risqué notre relation sans même me donner le choix ! Sans même me demander mon avis ! Il a détesté Dumbledore pour cela et il a fait la même chose avec moi !

-Aurais-tu accepté.?

-De quoi ?

-De te séparer, de jouer la comédie, de le laisser partir ?

-Je ne sais pas. Au début, peut être, je ne sais vraiment pas ! Mais là n'est pas la question, il ne me l'a pas laissé ce choix ! Et je déteste que l'on décide pour moi ! Il m'a dit qu'il avait joué le tout pour le tout, qu'il aurait accepté que je refasse ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Et que Ron est parti avec lui exprès pour que toi, tu restes avec moi, et que je ne rejoigne pas les ténèbres ! Tu te rends compte qu'ils ont joué avec nos sentiments !

-Je sais, mais je ne leur en veux pas. Ils ont agit pour notre bien et celui des bébés, je leur pardonne. Et puis, je préfère passer du temps avec Ron, plutôt que loin de lui. Il m'a tellement manqué que je ne veux plus le lâcher à présent. Et puis cet entraînement était nécessaire pour eux, et indirectement pour nous. Ils nous ont sauvé la vie Draco.

-J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, j'ai besoin de temps.

-Ne t'éloigne pas Draco, il a plus que jamais besoin de toi.

-Et où était-il quand j'ai eu besoin de lui ?!

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil, il est partit pour devenir plus fort, pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, pour que vous ayez un avenir, pour que vos enfants vivent ! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça ? Draco regarde moi. Si Harry avait attendu vos enfants, qu'aurais-tu fais ?

-Je l'aurais protégé.

-Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas, la situation n'est pas la même.

-Voilà, la situation n'est pas la même ! Voldemort tuait toutes les personnes cher à Harry, qui de plus important que son amant et leurs enfants ?! En vous éloignant, tu perdais de ton importance, Ron et moi redevenions les numéros un, et en emmenant Ron avec lui, il montrait que ce qui importait pour lui, il le prenait dans ses bagages ! Est-ce que tu comprends son raisonnement ? S'il m'avait demandé mon avis, je lui aurais dit de faire la même chose. Mettre tout le danger sur le dos d'une personne capable de se défendre, parce que nous en étions incapable Dray. Il faut que tu avoues que tu n'aurais pas su te défendre normalement.

-Mais j'ai tellement eu mal ! J'étais au bord du suicide Hermione !

-Tu étais, tu ne l'es plus. Et tu n'as plus mal, parce qu'à présent il est auprès de toi, il a tenu sa promesse.

-Oui ben parlons en de celle la! C'est un coup de chance qu'il soit en vie ! Se faire exploser avec Voldemort n'est pas le meilleur moyen de revenir près de moi !

-C'était la seule façon de le détruire, Draco arrête d'agir comme un enfant. Vous vous aimez, la preuve, depuis que tu es en état de marcher, et contre l'avis des médecins, tu as investit sa chambre ! Tu ne l'as pas lâché des yeux, tu n'es même pas sortit de l'hôpital. Viens râler à présent !

-S'il pensait qu'il pouvait supporter que je refasse ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est qu'il ne m'aimait pas assez.

-Arrête tes bêtises ! Il en aurait crevé, mais il aurait préféré te voir vivant heureux avec un autre que mort avec lui !

Draco détourna la tête, cette discussion, il devait l'avoir avec Harry, pas avec Hermione ! Mais auraient-ils pu parler librement l'un avec l'autre ? Aurait-il pu dire toutes ces choses sans qu'Harry ne lui demande de sortir ou sans que l'un des deux ne pleure ? A bout de nerf, Draco rentra dans la chambre et s'assit près de la fenêtre. Molly lui mit ses fils dans ses bras. Il ne sut pas combien de temps se passa avant que les visiteurs ne s'en aillent. Ce fut la voix d'Harry qui le sortit de ses pensées.

-Ils ne seraient pas mieux dans leur berceau ?

-Si, si je vais les mettre dedans. Répondit Draco d'une voix absente.

Avec habileté il réussit à déposer ses fils dans leur couffin sans les laisser tomber et les couvrit tendrement. Ensuite il retourna s'asseoir près de la fenêtre.

-Tu ne veux pas venir un peu plus près de moi ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

-Pas vraiment, non. Répondit froidement le blond.

Ce fut comme si une lame tranchante et froide était venue s'abattre dans le cœur, encore trop fragile, d'Harry. Il tenta vainement de contenir ses larmes, mais une traîtresse s'écoula lentement de sa joue et traça une fine ligne blanche avant de mourir dans son cou.

-Pourquoi Sirius dormait sur moi ? Demanda t'il, espérant ainsi relancer la discussion.

-Hein, quoi ? Répondit Draco complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

-Pourquoi Sirius dormait-il sur moi quand je me suis réveillé.?

-Ca le calme.

-Hein ?

-Quand il est nerveux ou qu'il devait attendre pour son biberon, je le couchais sur toi. Je pense que l'absence d'émotion chez toi l'apaisait. On dit que les bébés réagissent en accord avec les émotions de la personne qui le porte. J'étais nerveux, donc ils étaient nerveux avec moi, tu étais calme et détendu, donc il se détendait avec toi.

-Et pourquoi pas James ?

-James bouge beaucoup, il serait tombé. Mais si je le tenais sur toi, il se calmait aussi. Et puis, James n'a pas besoin d'autant de calme et de sérénité. C'est lui qui a dû encaisser les mauvaises ondes de mes nerfs pendant ma grossesse. Même si j'ai essayé, je n'ai pas réussi à être totalement serein, et je n'ai pas profité convenablement de ma grossesse.

-Je m'excuse Draco. J'aurais préféré mille fois être auprès de toi, te voir t'arrondir doucement, parler aux bébés dans ton ventre. Je te jure que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir ! La preuve, Ron a menti, moi aussi j'ai eu des problèmes d'érection, c'est juste que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant que Ron ne me fasse la remarque ! Je te promets que j'ai cherché d'autres solutions ! J'ai voulu t'écrire plein de fois, je voulais tout laisser tomber pour te rejoindre, mais je ne pouvais pas ! J'en ai crevé aussi, mais je devais le faire, je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Lâcha Harry sans respirer.

Draco le regarda longuement, en fait il semblait voir à travers lui. Il pesait le pour et le contre, et les paroles d'Hermione se mêlaient à présent à celle d'Harry. La peine lors de leur séparation avait été si grande, et son retour, une telle joie, il ne pouvait nier que le 'je t'aime' avant la bataille l'avait remué au plus profond de lui. Et quand Harry était venu à l'infirmerie, sa douleur avait presque été effacée par sa seule présence, oui bon, par pour longtemps, mais il avait été bien dans ses bras. Il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans Harry, qu'il avait survécu pour les bébés en son absence. Mais son orgueil et sa fierté en avaient prit un sacré coup !

-Pourquoi as-tu fait exploser Voldemort ? N'y avait-il pas un autre moyen, moins dangereux ? Demanda le blond d'une voix lointaine.

-Un simple avada kedavra ne l'aurait pas tué, mon sang coulait dans ses veines. Et je n'avais plus assez de forces, magique ou autres, pour le détruire de loin. J'ai prit ce que les morts me donnaient et j'ai utilisé ma magie interne pure. Ma baguette ne fonctionnait plus, et nous étions embrochés avec nos épées. Donc pas d'armes ! Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Répondit Harry, intrigué par la question.

-Tu n'as jamais le choix ! Pauvre petit Potter ! Cracha Draco.

-Mais je ne l'ai eu que très peu de fois ! J'ai choisit de refuser ta main, j'ai choisit mes amis, j'ai choisit que Remus et Sirius ne tuent pas Pettigrow, et j'ai choisit de t'aimer. Mais c'est tout ! Je n'ai pas choisit d'être l'élu de la prophétie, je n'ai pas choisit d'être orphelin, je n'ai pas choisit de vivre avec ces moldus, tout comme je n'ai pas choisit d'être père ! S'énerva Harry.

Draco sembla touché par les dernières paroles, il se leva et arpenta la pièce.

-Mais si tu ne le veux pas, je peux les emmener loin de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras aucune responsabilité à assumer, si c'est ce qui te dérange ! Siffla Draco.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises, j'adore mes fils...

-Nos fils !

-Bref je les aime et je ne regrette pas qu'ils soient là.! J'aurais juste aimé qu'ils arrivent un peu plus tard, c'est tout. Et je sais, pas besoin de me répéter que tu ne l'as pas voulu, je sais. Ils sont la et j'en suis heureux, de toute façon, ni toi, ni moi n'avons eu le choix.

-Tout est donc une question de choix, alors ?

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu n'as jamais eu le choix dans ta courte vie, tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix quand tu es parti et aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui ai le choix. Je pars ou pas ?

-Ne t'en vas pas ! Le supplia directement Harry. Je t'en prie ne t'en vas pas, ne partez pas, j'ai besoin de vous.

Harry était à présent à genoux sur son lit, un bras tendu vers Draco, qui était debout face à lui.

-Tu as besoin de nous ? Mais de moi, Harry, as-tu besoin de moi ou encore une fois, tu joues au gryffondor courageux ? Tu assumes tes gosses et le père avec !

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé. Je….Je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi avant même les bébés ! Et tu le sais, rappel toi des projets que nous faisions ! Je ne fais pas le gryffondor courageux, je t'aime et je veux que notre famille soit unie.

-Mais la question n'est pas là, n'est ce pas ? Se reprit Harry après quelques instants. La vraie question est : est-ce que tu m'aimes assez pour mettre ta rancune de coté.? Est-ce que tu m'aime encore ?

Draco reçu la question comme une gifle. Etait-il en train de détruire tout espoir en accusant Harry de tout ? Est-ce que son orgueil était plus fort que leur amour ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait encore ? Est-ce que l'amour n'avait pas fait place à la rancune ? Mais ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son accouchement, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il avait sous-entendu qu'il voulait tout reprendre depuis le début. Mais alors pourquoi cette rage ? Ce sentiment de trahison ? Pourquoi avait-il attendu son réveil si fébrilement pour ensuite l'enfoncer avec des reproches ? Bien sur qu'il l'aimait, mais ne venait-il pas de tout gâcher ?

**Et voilà, je suis désolé du retard, mais je ne savais pas comment continuer ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu ?**

****

****


	12. Epilogue

**Ola tout le monde !**

**J'ai eu une semaine de fou donc je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews du chapitre précédent dans celui ci. Comme c'est le dernier chapitre de la fic, je répondrais aux reviews des 2 derniers chapitres en même temps plus tard. Merci de votre compréhension.**

Epilogue 

****

Deux hommes s'embrassaient dans une chambre luxueuse, le grand lit à baldaquin ployait sous les mouvements des corps mais aucun son ne sortait des ressorts malmenés.

-Harry, tu es certain ?

-Mais oui, ils ne viendront pas tout de suite. Marmonna-il quelque part dans le cou du blond.

Peu de temps après, ils faisaient l'amour comme des adolescents en manque. Apres les gémissements, ce furent les cris qui vinrent remplire la pièce et finalement, le cri. Celui d'extase, prononcé sans retenue, celui qui couronnait l'acte d'amour ultime, celui qui arrivait avec l'orgasme, qui l'annonçait et l'accompagnait.

Harry s'écroula épuisé sur le corps humide de son mari. Et après quelques minutes de silence apaisant.

-Quand même, s'exclama Draco, fêter leur départ pour Poudlard alors qu'ils ne sont pas encore partit !

-Qui a dit que moi je fêtais ça ! Le taquina Harry. Rhabillons-nous, ils ne vont pas tarder.

A peine s'étaient-ils recouché dans leur lit que la porte de la chambre grinça, dévoilant par ce subtil subterfuge l'arrivée imminente de rôdeurs.

-Papa ? Appela une petite voix.

-Oui, vous pouvez venir. Répondit Harry.

James et Sirius se jetèrent sur le lit de leurs pères avec entrain et possessivité.

-Et vous avez 11 ans ! Se moqua Draco en prenant un de ses fils dans ces bras.

James se blottit contre la poitrine chaude et réconfortante de son papa blond, pendant que Sirius faisait de même avec son papa noir.

-On est content de partir, se justifia le petit blond, mais..

-Vous allez nous manquer ! Termina le petit noir. Et puis, qu'est ce que vous allez faire sans nous ?

-Et bien, partir enfin en voyage de noce !

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent trois voix en cœur.

-Vous avez très bien entendu, continua Harry, à cause de vous, petits monstres de mon cœur, votre père et moi n'avons pas eu de voyage de noce. Donc, maintenant que vous nous laissez enfin tranquille, nous en profitons !

Draco se jeta dans les bras de son mari, écrasant par la même ses enfants au passage, et l'embrassa avec amour.

-C'était donc ça que tu mijotais depuis quelques temps ! Dit-il après avoir respiré.

-Content ?

-Heureux !

-Pas content ! S'écrièrent deux voix juvéniles.

-Pendant que nous allons travailler dur ! S'écria James.

-Vous allez prendre du bon temps ! Fini Sirius en boudant.

-Vous n'avez pas idée ! Renchérit Harry.

-Nous vous rapporterons quelque chose, et nous vous écrirons souvent. Tenta Draco pour calmer le jeu.

Les 2 enfants haussèrent les épaules et se couchèrent, en se cachant dans les couvertures pour montrer leur désapprobation. Harry rigola et partit à la recherche des ses fils pour une séance de chatouille, bien vite suivit par Draco.

2 heures après les enfants dormaient, et Draco les rejoignit rapidement. Mais pas Harry, il aurait bien voulu retarder encore et encore cette rentrée à Poudlard. Ils étaient si heureux, ici, dans l'ancien manoir Malfoy, devenu Potter, tout les 4 ! Ses fils avaient grandit comme des mauvaises herbes, il se rappelait encore très bien la première fois qu'il les avait vus à l'hôpital, Sirius dormant paisiblement sur lui. Et Draco….

Draco, qui avait failli le quitter mais qui avait réussi à ravaler sa fierté pour le bien de leur famille, qui lui avait pardonné la cruelle comédie qu'il lui avait joué, qui était resté à ses cotés et lui avait dit oui lors de leur mariage, quelques mois après la chute du Lord Noir. Draco qui avait remué ciel et terre pour récupérer le manoir, qui l'avait redécoré, rebaptisé, comme lui-même avait changé de nom lors de leur union solennelle. Draco qui voulait tant un troisième enfant, qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir. Cela devait être leur plus cruelle déchirure. Les séquelles cachées d'un accouchement chaotique. La cicatrice rose qui passait sur le ventre du blond n'était pas rester longtemps, mais ensuite était venu le verdict du médicomage. Des lésions internes empêchaient Draco de porter à nouveau un enfant, sous peine de le perdre ou de mourir à son tour. Mais Draco n'avait pas écouté et avait quand même tout tenté pour l'avoir, depuis 10 ans il essayait, souhaitant au plus profond de lui-même cet enfant, ce petit qu'ils auraient vraiment désiré. Mais rien ne venait et Draco en était très peiné. Harry aussi l'avait souhaité cet enfant, mais pas au dépend de la vie de son mari. Peut être était ce lui qui empêchait Draco de s'épanouir pleinement ? Peut être était ce lui qui refusait cette grossesse, ce nouveau bébé.? Pourtant, il voulait tellement que son mari soit heureux, et qu'il possède tout ce qu'il désire. Absolument tout ! Draco n'avait pas voulu travailler pour pouvoir s'occuper de ses fils, mais il avait voulu qu'Harry travaille pour donner l'exemple aux enfants. Et malgré la lassitude, l'ennui que cela lui causait, Harry était devenu aurore et travaillait 5 jours sur 7, 8 heures par jour, dans ce bureau qu'il détestait tant ! Draco avait voulu ce manoir trop grand pour eux, Harry avait accepté. Draco avait voulu s'occuper des comptes, Harry lui avait donné la clef de son coffre. En fait, le survivant avait tout fait pour que son mari soit heureux, car le bonheur de l'un dépendait de celui de l'autre. L'ancien serpentard était heureux, donc l'ancien gryffondor l'était. Si Harry avait mal, Draco avait mal ; si l'un était malade, l'autre devenait infirmier ; les enfants étaient tombés malade des tas de fois, mais à chaque coup, ils avaient été ensemble les faire soigner. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, ils n'avaient été que trop longtemps séparés.

&§&§&§

Le lendemain sur le quai 9 ¾ , une énorme famille, un peu spéciale attendait. Elle était composé de la famille Lupin, comprenant Remus, Tonks, Ted (qui rentrait en première aussi), Alexandra et Simon. La famille Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Andrew (qui rentrait en première), Emma, Matthew, John et Mary. Ainsi que les Potter.

-C'est pas vrai, vous êtes à l'heure ! Se moqua Ron.

-Pour une fois qu'on est pas en retard ! S'écria Sirius.

-Ouais, que papa Draco ne passe pas 3 heures dans la salle de bain ! Renchérit James.

-Ne vous moquez pas ! Rigola Harry. Il faut longtemps pour faire d'un âne, un cheval de course ! Aie !

Tout le monde rigola.

-Ca c'est pour l'âne, qui dormira seul ce soir ! Répondit Draco. Venez ici, vous deux, que je vous dise au revoir.

-Papa, non !!!!!!!!! S'exclamèrent les 2 petits Potter. (Sirius était finalement devenu Potter en même temps que Draco)

-Pas de 'mais' ! Je ne vous verrais plus avant Noël, j'ai besoin de ma dose de câlin ! Grondât légèrement le blond.

-Papa, dis quelque chose !! S'écrièrent-ils en se tournant vers Harry.

-Donnez lui ce qu'il veut ou vous n'aurez rien à Noël, vous savez qu'il est très rancunier ! Répondit simplement celui ci.

Et c'est avec un sourire carnassier que Draco embrassa ses enfants, les serrant le plus possible contre son cœur, retardant le moment où il devrait les laisser partir loin de lui. Il était devenu un vrai papa poule, sévère mais juste. Harry était le papa gâteau, celui qui passait tout, celui chez qui les enfants allaient chercher ce que l'autre n'avait pas voulu leur donner. Mais Draco était le plus câlin, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser de lui, le fait d'avoir porté ses enfants l'avait débloqué sentimentalement, et il était devenu plus ouvert, plus affectueux. Harry n'était pas froid, bien au contraire, mais quand il rentrait épuisé du boulot, il n'avait plus la même patience pour s'occuper d'eux. Mais il se rattrapait les week-ends !

Lorsque le blond les lâcha finalement, ils furent happés par leur papa Harry. Il les serra moins longtemps mais il en profita pour leur donner quelques conseils.

-Ne vous faites pas prendre par Russard, n'allez pas dans la forêt interdite, et faites attention à Snape.

-Ok P'pa. Répondit Sirius. On fera gaffe et on sera bon en potion.

-Fais attention à papa, qu'il ne déprime pas trop sans nous. Lui demanda James.

Harry leur fit un clin d'œil et les 2 garnements montèrent dans le train avant que Draco ne revienne à l'assaut. Harry passa un bras autour des épaules du blond et celui ci se blotti contre lui, tout en faisant des signes à ses fils qui leur disaient au revoir depuis leur compartiment. Ted et Andrew qui avaient eu droit au même traitement les rejoignirent rapidement, et les 4 compères s'installèrent confortablement.

Finalement le train quitta la gare et Draco s'appuya encore plus sur son mari.

-Ils forment une sacrée bande. Murmura Remus, légèrement nostalgique.

-S'ils ne sont pas dans la même maison, ils sont capables de quitter Poudlard. Renchérit Ron.

-J'ai déjà peur pour ses examens ! Se plaignit Hermione.

-Ah ? Et pas pour ses heures de colles ? Demanda Tonks.

-Non, ça, je me suis déjà fait à l'idée qu'ils n'y échapperont pas !

Ils rigolèrent du ton las d'Hermione et se dirent au revoir.

-Prêt monsieur Potter ? Demanda Harry.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ? Demanda Draco.

-Ferme les yeux, et laisse toi faire.

Un pop plus tard, et les amoureux se trouvaient dans une petite cabane en bois, perché sur une plage privée de sable fin, devant une mer bleu turquoise.

-Et pas de voisin, cette mini île est à nous pour trois semaines. Murmura Harry à l'oreille du blond.

-Tu veux donc dire, rien, ni personne ?

-Ni amis, ni famille, ni elfes de maisons, rien que toi et moi. Je te ferais la cuisine et l'amour, ça te va ?

-Absolument ! Répondit Draco avant d'embrasser fiévreusement son mari.

&§&§&§&

-Ted Lupin.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux brun foncé et aux yeux dorés s'avança vers l'estrade. Il fit un clin d'œil à ses amis qui croisaient les doigts et s'assit sur le tabouret.

-Gryffondor ! Cria la choixpeau.

La table des rouges et or applaudit son nouvel arrivant avec entrain. D'autres élèves passèrent puis vint le tour de James Potter.

-Gryffondor !

-Wai !! Je suis trop génial ! S'écria celui ci en rejoignant Ted.

-Et trop modeste ! Tais toi c'est le tour de Sirius.

-Gryffondor !

-Et nous voici de retour, pour vous jouer de mauvais tours ! S'écria Sirius en sautant à coté de son frère.

-Du calme ! Les sermonna Ted. Il y a le prof de potion qui nous regarde d'un drôle d'air !

-Ouais ! Il nous déteste ! En fait, il déteste Grand-père James et du coup, tout ses descendants ! Lui expliqua calmement Sirius.

-Et il va te détester aussi ! Le rassura James.

-Oui, je m'en doute. Moi le fils du loup-garou et de la pas normale ! Voilà Drew !

-Gryffondor !

-Et voilà, le tour est joué.! S'exclama le petit Weasley en s'asseyant à table. Dis-moi Ted, je rêve ou il y a 8 nouveaux garçons à Gryffondor ?

-Non mon cher, vous avez totalement raison. Il y aura donc 2 dortoirs pour les garçons de premières.

-Et donc que nous nous retrouverons tout les 4 comme en vacances. Continua James.

-Et donc, renchérit Sirius, Que nous allons être tranquilles.

-Pour préparer nos sales coups ! Finit Drew. Les maraudeurs, le retour !

&§&§&§&§&

Noël, ses guirlandes, son sapin, ses cadeaux et l'amour !

James et Sirius déballaient frénétiquement leurs cadeaux, sous les regards moqueurs ou attendrit de leurs parents.

-Woaw ! Regarde James, le dernier gadget des jumeaux Weasley !

-Sirius !!! Le livre de potion avancé.: Comment transformer vos potions barbantes en mini feu d'artifices !!

Quand tout leurs cadeaux furent déballés, ils se tournèrent vers leurs parents.

-Pourquoi vous n'ouvrez pas les vôtres ? Demanda James.

-Vous savez, on les a achetés nous même ! Fini Sirius.

-C'est parce que vous n'avez pas fini de déballer tout vos cadeaux. Leur répondit Draco.

Il se blottit encore plus contre son mari et lui embrassa la joue. Harry enroula ses bras autour de la taille du blond et regarda ses enfants.

-Il y quelque chose de très précieux, qui me vient de mon père, qui avait dû l'avoir du sien et ainsi de suite. Ce quelque chose est donc familial, et important pour moi, je l'ai reçu à Noël lors de ma première année. C'est pour ça que je vous l'offre maintenant et pas plus tard ou avant. Il y a aussi un autre cadeau, il m'a été offert par les jumeaux Weasley, mais encore une fois, cela aurait du me revenir de mon père. J'ai appris, que vous étiez mes dignes descendants, gryffondor, fauteurs de troubles, insolents, et blagueurs. Comme cela reste gentil et profitable pour l'école, que vos résultats sont bons et que je suis fier de vous, cela va être comme votre intronisation. James, va chercher le paquet sur la table et amène le ici, Sirius, va prendre le parchemin qui est sur le secrétaire.

Les garçons s'exécutèrent sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Ils donnèrent les objets à leur père et se rassirent en face de lui. Harry ouvrit le paquet et en sortit la cape d'invisibilité. Les garçons poussèrent des woaw et des oh, sans lâcher l'objet des yeux.

-C'est la cape d'invisibilité de mon père, prenez en soin et faites en bon usage ! Fini-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il leur tendit la cape et les garçons la prirent avec une vénération non feinte qui amusa Draco.

-Le deuxième cadeau, vous vient des Maraudeurs, mais a été amélioré par nos soins. Par nous, je veux dire, Oncle Remus, marraine Hermione, parrain Ron, les jumeaux Weasley, papa et moi. Nous les descendants des maraudeurs. A présent, vous êtes la prochaine génération, ne la perdez pas, elle est trop précieuse.

Les garçons, qui avaient tiqués au mot : les maraudeurs, se rapprochèrent pour voir le parchemin encore vierge. Harry prit sa baguette et la plaça sur le papier.

-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Et la carte dévoila son secret. Les jumeaux Potter en restèrent bouche bée, cela leur semblait si irréel, et pourquoi leurs pères ne leurs avaient rien dit ?

-Et pour la fermer, il faut dire : Méfait accompli. Voilà, vous avez compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et Sirius prit délicatement le parchemin entre ses doigts. Ils admiraient leurs deux plus beaux cadeaux, ils avaient beau avoir été gâté par de nouvelles choses, mais les plus belles et plus importantes à leurs yeux, étaient celles ci.

-Et le troisième cadeau, vous vient de moi ! Dit alors Draco.

-Et, s'exclama Harry, j'y suis pour quelque chose aussi !

-Oh, ça va ! Mes bébés, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Continua Draco.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent ses fils.

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit encore et il se détacha lentement d'Harry.

-Et bien, nos vacances nous ont été bénéfiques et le souvenir le plus important que nous en rapportions, c'est…

-Mais quoi ? Gémirent les jumeaux en cœur.

-Un bébé.!

-Quoi ? Demanda James.

-Vous avez adopté un bébé.? Demanda Sirius.

-Non ! Rigola Harry. Draco attend un bébé.! Cela sera dur, et papa Draco devra certainement rester couché une longue partie de sa grossesse ou même, il faut s'attendre au pire, qu'il le perde. Mais nous voulons vraiment cet enfant.

Les garçons restèrent choqué, puis un grand sourire vint illuminer leur visage, suivit d'une larme, puis de deux, puis d'un torrent et ils se jetèrent dans les bras de leur pères pour un énorme câlin.

-Vous êtes content ? Demanda Harry.

-Bien sur ! Mais il faut que ce soit un garçon ! S'exclama James.

-Oui, comme ça je lui donnerais toutes mes cartes sur les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch, et je lui apprendrais aussi comment jouer ! Continua Sirius.

-C'est nous qui choisissons le prénom ! Continua James. Quelque chose de joli et de viril, mais en même temps facile à prononcer !

-Attendez de savoir son sexe avant, non ? Proposa Draco. Nous y allons dans trois jours. Et retenez votre langue, nous ferons la surprise à la famille et annoncerons tout au nouvel an, ça va ?

-Ok, si on peut aller avec vous chez le médicomage ! Proposa Sirius.

-Marché conclu ! Fini Harry.

&§&§&§&§

-**Bonne année !!**

Apres les embrassades et les vœux, les sorciers se remirent à table pour déguster le fabuleux dessert de Molly Weasley. Toutes les fêtes se faisaient au manoir Potter, mais chacun apportait un plat, ainsi ils gardaient l'aspect convivial et familial. Harry se leva et fit teinter son verre.

-Mesdames et messieurs, chère famille.

-Arrête avec ton style pompeux Harry ! Ca marche pas avec nous ! S'écrièrent les jumeaux Weasley à moitié bourré.

-Ok, j'ai une super bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Un silence religieux s'abattit sur la pièce.

-Ha, ha, j'ai enfin votre attention ! S'exclama Harry, tout aussi bourré que les autres.

Mais il se reprit bien vite sous le regard désapprobateur de son mari qui, lui, était sobre !

-Enfin, je continue, continua Harry après s'être raclé la gorge. C'est juste pour vous dire que Draco et moi, allons avoir un troisième bébé.!

Un ange passa, puis un troupeau d'hippogriffes et finalement la famille hurla de joie en se jetant sur les 2 protagonistes. Sirius et James montèrent sur la table et dés qu'un semblant de calme revint, ils annoncèrent d'une même voix le nom du nouveau bébé.

-Le bébé s'appellera : Nicolas James Sirius Potter !

** Fin !**

**Et voilà, je finis sur une note d'espoir. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Je sais que c'est fort mielleux, mais comme je les ai un peu torturé tout au long de ma fic, je voulais que la fin soit gentille ! Une autre fic HP/DM devrait venir remplacer celle ci, mais je ne sais pas quand. A bientôt pour un chapitre de réponses aux reviews !**


	13. Réponses aux reviews

**Ola tout le monde !**

**Comment allez vous ? Moi ça va ! Je me remet difficilement du bug du site mais bon, la vie continue !**

**Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, juste les réponses aux reviews des chapitres 11 et 12 !**

**Chapitre 11**

**Sirie-stefie :** Mais bien sur que je te pardonne ! Et merci de m'expliquer quand même car j'ai eu peur pendant, un dixième de secondes, si si, jte jure ! Et depuis le temps que tu me lis, tu devrais savoir que je suis sadique ! Bizou et Ciao !

**Crazysnape :** Je suis flatté que tu me dises que je fais régulièrement des phrases cultes ! Et Draco est un gars légèrement prise de tête, comme tu l'auras remarqué ! Pas besoin de te dire que oui le prochain est le dernier, t'as dû le comprendre ! A bientôt et Ciao !

**Ornaluca **: Ben merci et à bientôt !

**Sefaroda firewood :** Merci beaucoup ! Je sais que c'est sadique, c'est pour ça que je le fais ! Sinon, quel plaisir !! Par contre pour la suite, je suis désolé mais comme je l'explique à chaque fois, j'ai une vie à coté quand meme ! A bientôt et ciao !

**BlackNemesis : **Sais tu que je te déteste depuis que tu as fait coucher Harry avec Lucius dans ta fic que j'adore : Sortir des Ténèbres. !!! Et sais tu que ça m'a trotté dans la tête pendant des jours ! Alors t'as intérêt à ce que la suite arrange les choses car sinon, je n'écris plus de fic ! Na ! Sinon, merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir ! T'as un peu raison pour les prénoms, et surtout le fait que Draco s'était fait chier à les porter. Et j'adore la suite : pendant qu'Harry jouait à Rambo dans la foret ! J'étais pliée ! Zibou et Ciao !

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Oui, vous êtes un peu cruelle de me prendre par les sentiments. Oui, vous aviez raison, je pouvais pas faire mourir Harry ! Désolé d'avoir touché vos petits cœurs sensibles avec les morts mais une guerre est toujours sanglante ! Ils sont têtus, hein ? Comme des mecs ! Ziboux et Ciao !

**Vif d'or :** Ben oui que c'est triste, la vie n'est pas rose tout les jours ! Gros ziboux et ciao !

**Blurp3 :** Merci et j'espère que la suite t'as plu ? Ziboux et ciao !

**Minerve :** Mais non faut pas que ton petit cœur se brise comme ça ! C'est vrai que madame Weasley c'est un super héros, une super mamie ! Ziboux et ciao !

**Dragon bleu :** Elle arrive, patience ! Ziboux et ciao !

**Bins :** Merci professeur ! C'est gentil ! Ciao !

**Chapitre 12**

**Artémis: **Une fois c'est Ornaluca, une fois c'est Artémis, mais qui es tu? Merci beaucoup, tu me rassures ! J'avais peur d'en faire de trop ! Pour la prochaine fic faudra attendre un peu, le temps que j'avance dans les autres où que j'en finisse au moins une autre ! Contente de t'avoir plu et à bientôt ! Ziboux !

**Crazysnape :** Severus a le meme age que Remus, donc si Remus a encore l'age d'avoir des enfants, lui saura les supporter sans broncher ! Pour le prénom du bébé, les jumeaux n'arrivaient pas à se départager donc ils ont mit leur 2 noms, au grand damne de leurs pères et du pauvre bébé qui devra apprendre à écrire tout ça ! Et meme si je sais que tu as comprit pourquoi pas Lucius, je vais quand meme t'expliquer. Draco a barré de sa vie toutes les choses qui lui rappelaient trop son enfance et le nom de son père n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il aime retenir. Donc il va pas affubler son bébé qu'il désire tant d'un nom qu'il hait ! Ziboux et ciao !

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami:** Merci beaucoup Et Ziboux à toi aussi!

**Black Némésis : **Je vois mal une gentille petite fille survivre avec des grand frères comme ça ! Et surtout, je vois mal Draco ou Harry l'emmener s'acheter des soutiens gorge dans un magasin ou lui expliquer comment mettre un tampon ! Oui, les jumeaux font penser aux Weasley ou à encore pire, le duo POTTER-BLACK des années 70 ! La nouvelle fic n'est pas prête de venir, je n'ai pas le temps !!Et mes autres fics me font des yeux pleins de larmes, donc je vais m'occuper d'elles ! Merci et ziboux !

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Désolé mais pas de nouvelle fanfic avant un long moment, j'ai pas le temps ! Bouhou ! Pas de fille dans cette famille : Je vois mal une gentille petite fille survivre avec des grand frères comme ça ! Et surtout, je vois mal Draco ou Harry l'emmener s'acheter des soutiens gorge dans un magasin ou lui expliquer comment mettre un tampon ! Et puis, on peut imaginer ce qu'on veut, pour moi le bébé survivra et vous ? Pour le voyage de noce, c'est en partie mon grand rêve, avis aux amateurs ! Merci beaucoup et gros ziboux !

**Nicolas :** Ca faisait longtemps ! Et l'Angleterre, comment ça va ? J'adore ce prénom, et ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir fait plaisir ! Merci à toi d'autant de compliments et ciao !

**Minerve : **Merci beaucoup ! On est d'accord j'adore aussi ce prénom, et surtout ses diminutifs ! Tu peux imaginer ce que tu veux pour la suite, pour moi, ça a marché et le bébé sera en bonne santé ainsi que le papa ! Toi aussi tu trouvais ça un peu collant, j'avais peur, et j'ai recommencé plein de fois pour trouver quelque chose de pas trop, mais bon, ça a pas trop marché alors. Mais pas grave comme tu dis, après tout ce qu'ils ont subi ! Pour la prochaine fic, faudra attendre, ziboux et ciao !

**Vif d'or :** Merci à toi de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et gros ziboux !

**Gaëlle Griffondor : **Non, non pas de fille ! Je vois mal une gentille petite fille survivre avec des grand frères comme ça ! Et surtout, je vois mal Draco ou Harry l'emmener s'acheter des soutiens gorge dans un magasin ou lui expliquer comment mettre un tampon ! Merci et ziboux.

**Namida no sora :** Merci beaucoup pour ton analyse très bien faite et plaisante! Tu as tres bien résumé, exprimer cette fic ! J'ai d'autres fics à mon actif que tu peux aller consulter comme tu veux sur ma page perso car si tu attends la nouvelle fic promise et bien, désolé, mais j'ai pas le temps ! Encore merci et ziboux !

**Dragon bleu :** Je ne la continuerais pas ou pas dans l'immédiat car je n'ai pas le temps et je ne suis pas inspirée. Par contre si toi tu veux la continuer, je veux bien. Il y aura quelques conditions, comme me faire corriger les fautes et donner mon avis et ne pas t'éloigner des caractères de mes persos, je suis pas chiante t'inquiète pas ! Enfin bref, si tu veux la continuer fais le. Ecris le premier chapitre, fait le moi lire et je te dirais oui ou non. Et bien sur, tu publieras sur ton pseudo ! Sinon merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivit et ziboux !

**Voilà, je clôture donc définitivement cette fic et vous embrasse tous très fort ! Désolé si j'ai oublié quelqu'un ce n'est pas volontaire ! A bientôt dans mes autres fics !**


End file.
